Twin Roses
by Frozen Snowflakes of the North
Summary: RWBY AU What if Ruby Rose had a twin sister named Onyx? They took care of each other after Summer Rose died and under the tutelage of Uncle Qrow and Taiyang, were polished into one of Remnant's strongest warriors but even they cannot fight against their feelings for a certain white haired heiress. INCEST WhiterosexOC pairing. First story. Don't like don't read. You have been warned
1. Snowy Night

_Cold_

The feeling of the snow's icy embrace brushed against two dark figures as they trekked through the dark winter forest.

Above, the shattered moon shone brightly, it's beauty enhanced by the falling crystals under the starry night sky. One of the figures looked up, their face shrouded by the jet black hood.

The cold breeze blew harshly against them, but neither shivered nor acknowledge the chill of winter. The winds swept off the black hood, revealing a pale face with dark crimson eyes and pink lips. Their hair was short, barely reaching their shoulders and was dark as the night sky that gradually transforms to pale white by the tips.

They wore a red shirt that had a black rose in the center and a leather black, long sleeve vest that had a chain wrapped around their left wrist and a stun knife sheathed on their right bicep. They also wore black pants with white highlights at the pockets and sides tucked in black leather boots that had four straps, a utility belt that held a small black pouch and magnetic silver bullets.

"Onyx?" the other figure questioned the girl.

They pulled their red hood back revealing a girl that almost looked exactly like Onyx except for their hair which had crimson tips instead of white and silver eyes. She wore a long sleeve black blouse with red trimmings, a corset with red laces and utility belt with silver magnetic bullets, a silver rose decal and a small grey pouch at the back. Below her belt ran a black skirt with red trimmings that reached below her thighs and black stockings which ended in a pair of black boots with red laces.

Pale fingers reached up and brushed their twin's cheek. Crimson eyes closing as they turned to nuzzle the palm of her hand.

"I miss her, Ruby." Onyx finally whispered, her hand reaching up to hold the hand against her cheek.

Despite the wind whipping around them harshly, Ruby stepped up to her crimson eyed twin and removed her hand. Onyx slowly let her hand fall and her lips twitched into the beginnings of a smile as Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I miss her too." The silver eyed huntress whispered to her ear, her chin resting on her shoulder.

Onyx sighed blissfully. The warmth her sister was providing felt good but it did little to numb the pain in her heart at the thought of their mother. She slowly lifted her arms and returned her sisters embrace, both of them standing there in the middle of the winter night.

 _SNAP_

Without thinking, Onyx spun her sister behind her as she threw her knife. Her aim was true as it lodged itself right at the head of a lurking Beowolf. The Grimm fell into the snowy ground dead but it was not alone. Both of them can see the glowing red eyes hiding in the shadows of the forest.

The twins immediately leaned against the other, back to back.

"So… " Ruby started as she looked at horde of Grimm prowling into the clearing, their glowing red eyes feasting on the sight of their prey. "How should we do this?"

Onyx shrugged, assessing the situation. "Normally, we shouldn't use our weapons unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Uhhh, you sound like Uncle Qrow" Her crimson haired twin grumbled, fingers that were itching closer to Crescent Rose's compact form strapped to her lower back fell to her side.

"Aww, I can already picture your pouting face." Her twin teased.

Despite the seemingly grave situation, Ruby turned around and socked her twin in the shoulder with said pout on her lips but Onyx just laughed, her sound of glee echoing in the forest.

The Beowolves wasted no time and all lunged at Ruby only for the cloaked huntress to disappear in a whirl of rose petals, revealing Onyx with her fist cocked back and a smirk on her face.

"You're dead!" She yelled as she slammed her fist right at the poor Beowolf closest to her. It flew back and slammed into a few trees before it slumped into the ground dead.

Not wasting a second, she swept the Beowolves off their paws and did a flurry of punches that slammed them into the ground.

Her senses flared up and she jumped over a lunging Beowolf before smacking her foot into its head, crushing it to the ground like a grape.

Her twin was faring better on her own, using her natural speed to dodge and attack pursuing Beowolves. Movements fluid and precise, aiming for the vital areas of the Grimm.

A howl shattered the night as an Alpha Beowolf jumped into the fray. The crimson eyed huntress glanced at the large Grimm just as she twisted the paw of a Beowolf before jumping behind it and slammed both her feet on its back. The arm snapped off as the Beowolf flew across the clearing and bashed its head into a boulder.

"Cool! " she heard Ruby comment from the side before dropping the dismembered limb, black smoke bellowing from it as it slowly disintegrated.

The Alpha roared a challenge and the dark cloaked huntress readied her stance but a shadow passed overhead as a red blur charged at it and slammed its fist right in the head followed by a series of punches to its stomach before delivering the final blow and punching her fist right through its skull.

Ruby watched dispassionately as the Grimm fell to its knees before she tore her arm off and it's body dropped to the snowy ground. The black blood stained her whole arm and the otherwise pristine and white field of snow before it disintegrated like smoke.

She turned around only to find her twin scowling at her with her arms crossed, the clearing filled with dead bodies of fallen Grimm.

"You took my kill" Onyx stated in a deathly calm voice. Normally, when her sister, her red eyes would harden and her voice would take a steel edge and any excuses or retort Ruby had died at the tip of her tongue so she just bowed her head looked away from her twin sister. Ruby couldn't stifle the gasp as she felt cold fingers grip her chin and jerk her face up, forcing her to meet her sisters eyes.

Ruby knew her twin sister very well. She can be dark and ruthless when she fights, sweet and caring when Ruby has nightmares about their mother but another thing her red cloaked twin knows about her sister is that she can be very possessive.

One thought ran through Ruby's head.

 _Oh dust._


	2. Precious Rose

**Author's Note: So yeah, hi. I'm a fan of RWBY and decided to just write this story that was going on in my head for while. Reviews are welcomed and thank you for the following and favorite-ing the story.**

 **Warning: INCEST, SMUT.(You have been warned)**

* * *

"What am I going to do with you?" Onyx asked herself quietly as she stared down the silver depths of her twin. The Rose twins were alike in so many ways and one of the things they share is that they don't like being challenged, even if it was their twin.

Silver eyes hardened and she growled lowly, glaring at her dark twin. Onyx just raised her eyebrow, completely unfazed.

 _Anger_

 _Frustration_

 _Anticipation_

A mixture of feelings were rolling inside Ruby's head but she tried to keep herself from falling into the enigma that is her sister.

Suddenly, she was pushed against a nearby tree, her back grounding into the bark roughly as a calloused hand tangled into her crimson locks and jerked her face up, tearing an involuntary cry of shock from her sister..

"Ruby". Her twin breathed out harshly, her crimson eyes staring into gunmetal silver.

Ruby couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation as she placed her hands on her twin's shoulders. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the surge of arousal flowing through her body. Her dark twin knew how to play with her body like a fine instrument and it was futile to resist her twin's advances.

The red cloaked huntress can see the lust burning in those crimson eyes. She couldn't help but think back of how her twin had claimed and dominated her body. Her twin looked like a caged animal right now, trying to hold off her animal instinct to dominate and for Ruby, it felt so good to push Onyx to that brink of sanity.

So with a smirk, Ruby leaned closer and breathed into her sisters ear. "What are you going to-Ah!"

Once again, Ruby couldn't stop herself from crying out as Onyx roughly turned her around, slamming her into the tree which groaned quietly from impact but Ruby didn't feel any pain, her aura protected her from that. She can feel her twin breathing heavily against her ear, her heart pounding against her ribs as her twin pulled her back by her hair and claimed her in a rough kiss.

It wasn't gentle, Onyx demanded entry from her sister and fought for dominance as her sister moaned and submitted to the dark cloaked huntress. Onyx's free hand ventured down and squeezed her breast roughly drawing a muffled moan from her twin.

Ruby gasped as Onyx pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting to their lips before it eventually broke as Onyx trailed kisses down her neck, the red cloaked huntress clawed at the tree as she felt her twin lave at sensitive spot in her neck with her tongue before sucking harshly.

Ruby bit her lip, trying to keep quiet as she felt Onyx fondling her other breast, teeth biting into her neck and growling lowly. Pulling back, she hummed in satisfaction at the purple mark against pale white skin.

"You're mine" The dark cloaked huntress snarled into her reddened ear as she let go of crimson tresses, hands roamed down her body, fingers splayed possessively that made Ruby bite her lip harder to the point of drawing blood.

Ruby finally gasped as she felt her twin's hand venture underneath her skirt, Onyx peppering kisses in her neck as fingers rubbed her clit through moist panties.

"So fucking wet." Onyx hissed before increasing the pace, her other arm wrapped around her waist as Ruby cried out in pleasure.

"Please…" the crimson haired huntress whimpered. Her dark twin licked her neck as agile fingers pulled her panties aside and started rubbing her directly. Every touch drew breathy cries from her twin, the sounds acting like an aphrodisiac to Onyx as she closed her eyes and savored the smell and sounds of her sister. Even with the wind whipping gently around them, she can smell her sister's arousal, making her head spin and pull her sister into another rough kiss, moaning at the coppery taste of her blood.

Ruby couldn't think, she was so close. Her sister ravaging her body like a predator.

Finally, a finger slipped in making Ruby tear her mouth away as she howled in ecstasy.

"Fuck." Onyx whispered heatedly, feeling how wet her crimson twin was as she started a punishing pace. Rubbing her walls in such a delicious manner that drew a strangled scream from the red cloaked huntress.

"More" Ruby moaned breathlessly before crying out in pleasure as her twin complied inserting another finger, her knees buckling but her dark twin's arm tightened, keeping her upright as Ruby thrusts her hips back into those probing fingers.

"Such a naughty girl" her twin sister crooned, a dark grin curling her lips as she thrust harder and faster, her fingers pounding into her sister's pussy, fucking her mercilessly as Ruby's fingers dragged down the tree, leaving deep gouges, her teeth clenching as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

Onyx can feel her sister's wetness running down her wrist. She could tell her sister was close and forced another finger inside, feeling her walls tighten.

"OH DUST!" Ruby screamed as her climax tore through her, her body leaning heavily against her twin and her hands grasping weakly against the tree. It was too much for the red cloaked huntress but it was over now.

Or so she thought.

Silver eyes widened as Onyx grunted and moved her fingers even harder, her motions becoming a blur, her thrust becoming even more brutal, rubbing a spongy area deep in her pussy.

' _Bingo'_ the dark twin thought gleefully as she thrusts into that spot over and over again while her thumb played with her clit.

Ruby let out a throaty scream as she was pushed into another climax, her breaths slowly eking to pitiful whimpers . The red cloaked huntress losing the feeling of her legs as she panted, Onyx holding her close as she whispered sweet praises to her ear before gently removing her fingers. Ruby moaned as she felt a gush of fluid from her pussy, ruining her panties and stockings. Ruby leaned her head back. resting against her dark twin's shoulder as she looked up to watch as her twin savored the taste of her cum, licking each finger one by one while looking at her seductively, crimson eyes flashing with mirth and lust causing her core to throb and she moaned at how sensitive she felt.

Onyx chuckled, finished cleaning her fingers and swooped down to plant a gentle kiss to Ruby who slowly returned it, a complete turnabout from the rough touches she had just experienced.

"My precious rose" the dark cloaked huntress whispered lovingly as she slowly helped her twin sister steady herself on her feet, fixing the ruffles in her skirt and using Ruby's cloak to hide the hickeys covering her neck.

Pulling away from her twin's lips, Ruby gave her a bright grin before stepping away from her. Though her legs wobbled slightly from earlier's activities, she managed to straighten her body as she flicked off chips of wood from her fingers. Her twin whistled at the marks left on the tree.

"Not bad, sis. People would think a Grimm came prowling about and decided to mark its territory here." Onyx laughed as Ruby kicked her shin lightly, an adorable pout on her lips. Silver eyes darted to a glint shining in the distance, a gust of rose petals floated around where her form was before Ruby returned after a second, holding her twin's dagger in her hand. Onyx, used to her twin's semblance, simply grabbed her knife and spun it between her finger before sheathing it in her pouch.

Looking up, the twin Roses watched the fractured moon shine brightly. Realizing how late it was, they pulled their hoods up and began the trek back home.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time." Crimson eyes darting around the snowy expanse of the winter forest. Her senses blank as she scoured for any sign of Grimm.

Her crimson haired twin huffed with her arms crossed.

"Wonder whose fault is that." She muttered under her breath.

"Yours" Onyx replied without missing a beat.

Ruby just grumbled and Onyx looked at her with a pointed look, twin pools of blood churning with an unreadable emotion "Do you want another session?"

Her twin just looked away but she could tell she was blushing under the red hood. Onyx simply chuckled as they walked back home.

 **TWIN ROSES**

The sun was staring to rise by the time they reached their simple two-story cabin. The stony pathway was cleared of snow, their boots scraping against the stone as they walked up to the wooden porch. Ruby twisted the door knob before opening the door with resounding groan.

"I don't want to see any snow on the floor, kids." The twins' dad said. He was sitting on the green couch situated in front of the holographic TV with his legs crossed, a book on his hand, and a steaming cup of coffee resting on the wooden coffee table in front of him. Taiyang was wearing his usual combo of brown cargo pants with a brown leather belt and a tan dress shirt with a leather brown vest. The right sleeve of his shirt was cut off, replaced with a metal spaulder over his shoulder right above his tattoo that is shaped into a heart with two lines inside. Covering his right forearm is a leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove over his right hand. The only thing thing he wore on his left arm was a simple red bandana tied to his bicep. He brushed his blond hair back before setting his book down and picking up his coffee.

Ruby and Onyx quickly brushed the snow off their cloak and boots before entering, removing their leather boots and setting it next to the door with their dad's black leather shoes. Once, Onyx straightened she turned to see rose petals falling just as she heard a crash.

"DAD!" Ruby yelled enthusiastically as she tackled their dad off the couch and into the floor. Taiyang grunted but his quick reflexes stopped him from hitting the floor, his free hand slapping into the green carpet and holding his mug on the other making it look like he was doing one hand push ups.

"I miss you too, Ruby." He breathed out, a smile can be heard from his words as the crimson cloaked huntress nuzzled into his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. He grunted and Ruby squealed when Onyx dropped on top of her sister.

"Hey dad." Onyx said with a smile on her lips. "How was your last mission?"

"Yeah, did you bring us a souvenir?" Her twin chirped from between them. Taiyang turned his head to the side, looking at them with amusement as he casually sipped some coffee from his position.

"The mission was a success, just had to eliminate a Grimm nest near a village at Menagerie." He explained, laughing internally at the awed looks coming from a pair a silver and crimson eyes.

"And?" They said in unison

"Can I get up now?" The blond man asked, though he wasn't tired at all holding his twin daughters on his back.

"No" They replied before Onyx reached down and poked him in the cheek with a puppy dog pout, one of Taiyang Xiao Long's weaknesses. To make matters worse, Ruby joined in with her twin, her lips forming her signature puppy dog pout that let's them get away with almost everything.

 _'No! Stay strong, Taiyang'_ The hunter mentally berated himself but his willpower crumbled as the twins' eyes started watering unshed tears and their lips quivering.

He never stood a chance.

So he just dropped his head, a faint smile on his lips as he continued his story of how his solo mission and how he encountered a herd of Goliath. The twins hung on to every detail of the story, asking questions here and there. As Taiyang described the friendly village that was mostly populated by faunus, they heard a loud yawn rent the air.

All of them looked up to see curvaceous blonde woman walking down wearing an orange tank with a flaming heart at the center and a pair of black shorts. Glazed lilac eyes peered down as she walked down the stairs only to clear up as she saw the twins on their dad's back.

"RUBY! ONYX!"

"YANG!"

"Dust!" Their dad groaned as Yang jumped on Onyx's back but Taiyang's stance stayed firm. All the ruckus finally woke Zwei who was slumbering on his little dog bed next to the couch. The monochrome corgi gave a loud bark before bounding into his owners, jumping on top of the couch before hoping on top of the dog pile.

"So how are my favorite twins?" Yang said with a cheeky grin, Zwei barking from her back as he panted, his short tail wagging happily.

"We're you're only twins" Said twins replied, Onyx blushing a bit as she felt her half sister's boobs pressing into her back. She was _clearly_ not wearing a bra.

"All the more reason to be my favorite." She grinned as she reached down and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, giving them a big hug.

It created a chain reaction as the twins choked, their lungs feeling like it was crushed, more so with the dark twin as she was squished between them. Ruby's arms tightened around Taiyang's neck, making him choke.

"Ruby...armsss...killing...me" He managed to get out and he gasped in relief as Ruby loosened a bit, it wasn't much but at least he didn't feel like he was being strangled. Surprisingly, he still managed not to spill his coffee.

"Yang" Ruby groaned.

"Please" Onyx continued, Ruby's Crescent Rose digging painfully to her stomach.

"Stop" They finished.

Thankfully, Yang listened as she pulled her arms, the twins gulping mouthfuls of air. Zwei just barked, walking around in a circle before lying down the blonde's back.

"Not that this isn't fun." The blonde hunter started, turning his head to look up at his three daughters. "But can I get up now?"

Yang just gave a hearty laugh. "But I just got here and you look like you need the exercise, old man."

The blonde vixen sticking her tongue out at him while the twins giggled.

Their dad narrowed his eyes. "Old man? I can do 1000 push ups without breaking a sweat."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it, OLD MAN." Yang dared, emphasizing the last part.

Of course, the Xiao Long genes kept him from backing out so Taiyang started doing his push ups while continuing his story to the girls. The good thing about it was that at least he was getting a workout.

And that's how the day started out in the Xiao Long family.

* * *

 **In this story, they're just getting started for Beacon. Onyx is the older twin, born 16 minutes ahead of Ruby and they're both 16. Qrow will make an appearance as their life trainer. I say life cause who better to learn being a badass than from a badass.**


	3. Training? Pssh

**Author's Note: Yeah,I'm still new to the whole writing thing so reviews are welcomed. Thanks for keeping an interest to this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns RWBY**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the windows of the Xiao Long household. Birds can be heard tweeting outside, the forest shining brightly as the morning rays filtered through the leaves and branches.

In the second floor, snoring quietly in their beds were the Rose twins, or rather one of the Rose twins as the dark cloaked huntress was already up. The elder twin is known to always get up before Ruby or Yang. Strapping her stun knife to her bicep, Onyx checked herself in the full body mirror on the corner of their room. Red eyes roving over every detail of her attire before nodding in satisfaction.

"Only one thing left to do." She said to herself as the dark cloaked huntress strode over her sleeping twin. Crimson tresses splayed over her red pillow as Ruby snored softly. A sleeping mask with a pair of angry red eyes as it's design covered her eyes, drool coming out from the side of her mouth. The blanket was pushed off her body, revealing her black tank top with a Beowolf heart at the center and her white pajama pants with red roses on it.

Such a peaceful sight to behold that she almost felt guilty for what she was about to do.

Almost.

The crimson eyed huntress sat down on the side of her bed before raising her twin's top, she let her hand brush over her twin's abs and settled into her sides. Onyx watched as Ruby shivered a bit but just turned her head to the side, completely dead to the world.

An impish grin stretched Onyx's lips before digging her fingers to Ruby's sides, tickling her. The silver eyed huntress squealed, wide awake as she started laughing. Hands gripped the wrists of her twin but she was unperturbed as she continued her assault on Ruby's side, wriggling her fingers around her stomach before switching to her armpits.

"No!" Ruby managed to squeak before it was drowned out by another wave of laughter. Onyx started laughing too as her twin thrashed underneath her.

"Stop! I-I give! I give! Hahahahahahaha! "

After what seemed like forever, Onyx finally stopped moving her fingers. Settling one hand next to her sister's head as the other reached up and pulled off her twin's sleeping mask. Ruby was breathing heavily with a tired smile on her lips as she opened her eyes, silver eyes glinting with laughter and happiness.

"Good morning, sis." The dark cloaked twin greeted as she learned down to press a short sweet kiss on panting lips. Onyx waited patiently for her twin to catch her breath before her twin returned the greeting with a quick kiss.

Rose petals flew around her as Ruby zipped into the bathroom they shared with her pajamas neatly folded in the chair next to the bed.

Onyx just hummed and started fixing her twin's bed. Just as she finished, she heard the shower turn on and she took that as her cue to go down and get breakfast. As she walked down the hallway, her bare feet padding across the carpeted floor, she smelled something that made her mouth salivate before dashing through the hallway and jumping over the banister, completely forgoing the stairs.

Yang, who just walked out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in her hand and was still wearing her pajamas, simply stepped to the side just as the dark figure of her sister landed on the spot she was at a second ago. The blonde was used to the twins' antics as she shoved a fork full of pancakes to her mouth before sitting down on the couch and Rittman on the TV.

Once Onyx got inside the kitchen, she saw her dad in front of the stove whistling a merry tune as he flipped a pancake on the frying pan. The blonde huntsman was wearing his usual combat gear minus his shoes, leaving him bare footed. Next to the stove was the fridge and on the other side of the stove was the sink, counters and cabinets. A coffee maker sat on top of the counter next to the toaster and microwave. Behind her dad was the dining table situated at the left side of the room. Rays of light filtered in from the window next to the dining table and landed on the plate of chocolate chip cookies. The dark cloaked huntress swore she heard angels singing for this sinfully wonderful food known to man. Onyx walked quietly, grinning as she reached out to get one.

"Breakfast first, Onyx." Her dad said without looking back as she froze and turned with her hand still outstretched to the food of the gods. The dark twin grumbled and walked to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing a plate from the table and walked towards the fresh batch of pancakes sitting on the plate next to the stove. Taiyang flipped the pancake behind him, and Onyx stretched her arm out and caught it on her plate before adding some more. She went to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the regular milk before heading back to the table.

As she sat down, she poured some milk in her glass then slathered some butter on top of her pancake before pouring some maple syrup. Just as she picked up her fork, the smell of roses invaded her nose as Ruby appeared wearing her combat attire. Her hair was slightly damp from her shower as she stared at the plate of cookies. People would assume that the Rose twins were a pair of cookie monsters.

"Down Ruby." Their dad said playfully as he gave his crimson haired daughter a plate full of pancakes before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Ruby beamed up at him before she sat next to her twin sister, who was dabbing her mouth with a napkin, her plate empty.

Her sister's jaw dropped. Taiyang simply laughed and kissed Onyx's temple before sitting down at the head of table with his own plate of pancakes.

Onyx set her napkin down and crimson eyes filled with glee as she took one cookie from the pile and dipped it into her glass of milk before taking a bite. The dark twin moaned at the chocolatey goodness and the blonde huntsman chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seems like I did a pretty good job." Taiyang stated proudly and Onyx just nodded, finishing her cookie with a thumbs up at her dad. Neither of them noticed Ruby blushing profusely, the sounds her twin was making getting her hot and bothered. The dark cloaked huntress grabbed another one as their dad read the newspaper sitting on the table.

Keeping her libido in check, the younger twin finished her pancakes quickly before grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

"Mmmm, this is the best." Ruby moaned as she chewed the rest before getting another one and dipping it in her twin's milk.

Just as half of the cookies were devoured, Yang entered the kitchen and dumped her empty plate into the sink. The blonde brawler then sauntered over the table and took a handful of cookies before making a mad dash out of there just as the twins growled lowly, silver and crimson eyes burning in outrage as they stared at the doorway from where their sister made her quick exit.

Onyx just closed her eyes and sighed knowing it was a lost cause before she looked back and saw that there was only one cookie left. Her twin already reached out and plucked it out of the plate and dipped it in her milk before offering it to her sister. Crimson eyes brightened before biting off half of the pastry and chewing slowly, savoring its sweetness. Ruby dipped the rest of it in milk before popping it into her mouth, the Rose twins sharing content smiles as they reached up and brushed the crumbs of their twin's lips with their thumbs and licking it clean with a playful smirk.

The crimson cloaked huntress dashed around in a flurry of rose petals as she collected all the empty plates and washed the dishes in the sink. Onyx was just finishing up her milk when she heard her scroll beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it to see a message from her Uncle Qrow. A weight on her back suddenly appeared as her twin peered over her shoulder.

"Training time!" Ruby announced excitedly.

* * *

The sun was still up as the towering trees stood firm in the forest, their branches swaying gently against the breeze. One person stood on top of one branches of a tall tree that overlooked a huge clearing with boulders and training dummies littered around. Some of the rocks were smashed to pieces and a few dummies were far too damaged to be used. The man took a swig of vodka from his flask while he twirled a silver dagger around on his fingertips.

Red eyes observed quietly as an explosion erupted from the center of the clearing before red blur jumped out of the smoke, rose petals trailing behind its form. Gunshots pierced the air as Yang shot a barrage of bullets at her target with Ember Celica. She was wearing her combat attire that consist of short sleeved brown jacket with a yellow crop top underneath that displayed her fiery heart decal on her left breast along with black shorts and brown belt connected to a short leather brown material on the sides and back. Her feet were encased in brown leather boots that reached to her knee with a purple bandana tied around her left knee.

Ruby skidded to stop and dodged the hail of bullets. Glancing to her right, she kicked a boulder towards the blonde brawler. A smirk played on the blonde's lips, familiar with Ruby's fighting style as she punched the boulder to pieces just as Ruby flew through the debris.

"Not this time." Yang said, shifting her stance and throwing an uppercut, thinking she got her this time.

Twisting her body away from the attack, Ruby sent her a wink, the only warning Yang got as she slammed her foot right under the blonde's chin, throwing her up in the air. Without missing a beat, she grabbed Yang's foot and twirled her around before hurling her at another boulder. The brawler smashed right through it and a couple more of them before slamming right into a tree at the far end of the clearing. Upon impact, the tree tilted back and gave a loud groan.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ruby taunted, a smile on her lips as her body buzzed in excitement. The battle giving her an adrenaline rush.

Normal people would have been critically injured or dead after an attack like that but the blonde just shook it off with a growl as lilac eyes scanned around the area for the little punk that is her sister. The throw seemed to just piss her off, her aura taking the brunt of the blow. Even without her semblance, Ruby is much faster than the blonde brawler, moving around before striking with deadly precision. Combined with her semblance and Crescent Rose's gravity bullets, she becomes untouchable, overwhelming her opponents with a speed that makes it seem like she's teleport in and whirling around her massive scythe. Only a few can keep up with the young huntress, one of them being her twin.

Said twin is currently dodging deadly blows from their dad's weapon, a large silver axe with a blue, red and yellow dust gem inserted into middle of the handle. The handle can also be lengthened and wielded using two hands. Though it may not look like it, the weapon is heavier than both of his twins' weapons combined but despite its heaviness, Taiyang can swing it around liked it weighed nothing. The blonde hunter calls it Wildheart, referencing his tattoo. Taiyang hacked and slash at his opponent while dodging attacks and keeping his guard up. Despite the power behind his attacks, Onyx returned them with quick jabs and kicks that sent the blonde huntsman sliding back a few feet even when she struck directly at the flat of the blade. Onyx didn't give him any chance to get his bearings as she pressed on, raining blows to her opponent, crimson eyes blazing with determination. Taiyang just sent his daughter a devilish grin before jumping and spinning away from her reach, extending his weapon to its full form.

The fight became even more ruthless as father and daughter fought with blows so hard, it sent shockwaves around them, throwing off stones and whipping up the older twin's cloak. Though Onyx isn't armed, the dark twin still kept them at a stalemate, neither one landing a direct blow. Her senses flared up and Onyx slipped in between her dad's open legs just as Yang slammed both of her fists down to where she was, creating a huge explosion. Smoke covered the clearing but it didn't faze the blonde hunter as he pressing on the red gem. Fire instantly licked the blade of the axe as he spun Wildheart around. The blonde brawler followed his example and shot bullet after bullet. The dark cloaked huntress instantly upped her speed, dodging the flames and bullets from her two opponents, lips twitching in annoyance as she maneuvered around the duo's attacks.

Qrow Branwen smirked as he tucked his flask into the pouch strapped on his belt before brushing his dark grey bangs back. He wore a grey dress shirt with two long tails at the back, his dark red tattered cloaked strapped under his collar. Underneath is a black leather belt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. A cross hung around his neck, the surface glinting against the sunlight.

The huntsman couldn't help the twinge of pride at his nieces. Their intense training was paying off but there is still room for improvement. Yang relied heavily on her semblance. Though it greatly increases her strength and firepower, the brawler easily loses controls of her emotions in that state, making her attacks predictable so he had the blonde huntress focus on fighting her opponents without her semblance, keeping herself in check.

Ruby is her heavy reliance on her weapon. When he disarmed her during a spar, it didn't take long for him to knock her out. The cloaked huntsman taught his niece that only a fool trust their life to a weapon. Though their weapons are an extension of themselves, it can't do anything unless it's in their hands. After that, he quickly whipped her up in shape, training her in hand to hand combat and constantly having her spar against Yang or her twin.

When Ruby had her first spar, she couldn't land a single hit on the blonde and was tossed around like a rag doll. Eventually, the red cloaked huntress got the hang of it and even gave her constantly drunk Uncle a run for his money. Training with Crescent Rose gave her the strength to actually put a dent on someone even with aura protection but she's still leagues away from Yang's level.

Onyx, on the other hand, exceeded a lot of his expectations. The crimson eyed huntress takes their training seriously to the point that she overexerts herself sometimes but all of that soon paid off. She became strong, stronger than Yang even with her semblance. Her speed matched even her twin's and can keep up with her twin's semblance. In hand to hand combat, Onyx has already won a few spars against her dad and Uncle. All at the age of 15.

Her semblance of Enhanced Senses gave her the extra edge in the battlefield. She can see and hear from afar and even detect threats around her with her back turned. Unlike most semblance, Onyx's is completely passive, meaning her senses are at an all time high. It can be very inconvenient sometimes especially for her sense of smell. Any awful smell to a normal person is multiplied by four for the dark cloaked huntress.

They've come a long way from where they started. When he first started training them, the twins were eight years old and Yang ten. They barely lasted a day, even with their auras unlocked. At first, he thought he was being too hard on them but he knew the dangers that come in their line of work. It made him think of Summer's death and the crow shifter felt a stab of pain through his heart. It's why he hardened himself and pushed his nieces to get stronger. Qrow sure as hell never want to go through the pain of losing another loved one.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw the knife right at Onyx. It whistled through the air just as Onyx saw an opening. She ducked under her dad's axe blade and threw few quick jabs to his exposed ribs. Taiyang winced, and quickly shortened his weapon to counter but Onyx was already behind him. She kicked the back of his knee forcing him to his knees. Lightning quick reflexes caught the knife by its handle, the tip a few inches from her forehead. Adjusting the grip, she pulled out her stun knife and pointed it over her shoulder while hovering the other knife over her dad's throat.

Both blonde fighters froze when they felt a knife to their throat. The blonde brawler was gonna sent her sister flying with her fist but halted in the last second.

Nobody moved for a while, the only sounds being the heavy breathing of the trio until both knives pulled away. Onyx sheathed her stun knife as she looked at the two Xia Longs rubbing their throats.

"I win." The crimson eyed huntress stated with a cheeky smirk before she threw the knife back at her Uncle who caught it by the blade between his two fingers.

"Good job, kiddo." Qrow complimented . "Now that's what I call quick thinking."

He turned to his fellow huntsman. "You might learn a thing or two from your kid, Tai."

"If I recall correctly, my daughter beat your ass before too." Taiyang retorted as he got up and strapped his axe to his back.

"Now, now. Don't be such a sour puss. Want me to kiss your boo boos better?" Qrow asked as if he was talking to a child. Onyx snickered while Yang had no problem laughing her ass off.

"I don't swing that way." The axe wielder muttered.

"You sure? I can show you a couple of moves that gets the ladies going." He said with a salacious grin. By now, both of his nieces were roaring with laughter.

"Screw you, you perverted bastard."

"And proud of it." The red cloaked huntsman jumped down to the ground just as a bundle of energy tackled him to the side. Qrow hardly stumbled as he lifted his arm with Ruby latched on to him like a baby koala.

"Are you coming back to Signal, Uncle?" His silver eyed niece asked with a big smile. The crow shifter just ruffled her hair with and replied. "Maybe. It depends if Ozpin doesn't have anything to do for me."

Qrow usually went on missions on behalf of the Beacon Headmaster, making him quite a busy man. Ruby pouted but didn't say anything and dropped off his arm.

Her Uncle flicked her on the forehead, and she yelped.

"Come on, kiddo. You'll be starting your last year by next week, I'm sure you'll be too busy to miss your dear old Uncle." He joked. What he didn't expect is for all of his nieces to tackle him in a hug.

Again, he didn't move an inch but he let out a surprised "oomph" as they protested and said they'll miss him no matter what. That if it weren't for him and their dad, they wouldn't be in the top of their class. Yang added that it was thanks to him, she can easily pick up chicks on the bar to which Taiyang yelled. "WHAT!?"

Everyone ignored his outburst.

In a rare show of genuine emotion, Qrow wrapped his arms around them and gave them a lopsided grin, replacing his trademark smirk.

"Alright, alright. Now let me go. You're cramping my style." But all of them just hugged him even harder making it a tad bit uncomfortable for the crow shifter.

"Tai, a little help would be nice."

The blonde huntsman was busy taking a picture with his scroll, ignoring his teammate.

* * *

 **So for this part, I'm just showing their fighting capabilities. I'm a video game lover so you can definitely guess where the phrase and stun knife came from. If you did, then you're pretty good.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be like the first episode of RWBY**


	4. A Robbery and an Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum own RWBY.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"It's official, we've really outdone ourselves with the brats." Qrow stated as he took a swig of alcohol from his flask.

"Yep." Taiyang agreed numbly, eyes wide as they read message he got from Professor Ozpin in his scroll.

 _Good evening, Taiyang. I'm informing you that both of your daughters, Ruby and Onyx Rose, will officially be enrolled to Beacon Academy. I know they are both a year early but their skills tonight left me impressed. I have made a special agreement with Ms. Onyx Rose that she will not be participating as a regular student in the academy but as a TA or a Teacher's assistant who will assist our students in combat training. Professor Goodwitch has volunteered to take Ms. Rose under her wing and teach her everything she needs to know about being a huntress. Please note that the first year orientation starts tomorrow at 9 am. I look forward to it._

Both of the huntsman were just sitting in the dining table as Taiyang stared at his scroll, jaw dropped in shock, unable to comprehend how this happened.

"I'm pretty awesome." Qrow said smugly as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Yep." The blonde man mumbled, not really listening.

Okay, now the red cloaked huntsman was starting to get worried as his friend kept staring at scroll in his hand, minutes ticking by. Suddenly, as if he was zapped by lightning, Taiyang jumped to his feet and shoved the scroll right into Qrow's face.

"HOW THE HELL DID PICKING UP SOME GROCERIES TURN INTO THIS?" He demanded to which Qrow reply with a long swig of his vodka.

 _A few hours ago._

"We're leaving dad." Onyx called out as she and Ruby pulled their hoods and wore their boots.

"Alright! Make sure you get some milk." Their dad called back from the kitchen. "Oh, and stay out of trouble."

"Okay!" Both twins said simultaneously as they headed out and made their to the airpads stationed in the city. The sun was setting by the time they got inside the airship heading to Vale.

"Oh!" Ruby perked up from her seat. "I just remembered that a new bakeshop just opened. Can we check it out?"

The dark cloaked huntress tapped her chin before replying, "I guess but I've got to pick up some dust. I need some for my new project."

At this, she caught her sister's interest. Both of them were known to be a weapons geek in the family and frequently worked in their dad's workshop. The results usually end up with home repairs and at one point, slicing off half of Yang's hair.

The twins shuddered as they remembered the demon that became of their sister as she literally beat the living hell out of them for cutting off her precious locks. It took a whole year for the blonde's hair to grow back and the twins made sure not to make the same mistake again.

"Oohhh, what is it this time?" She asked.

"I'm thinking of either an under-barrel attachment for your gun or rotating chamber for my weapon." Onyx replied, crimson eyes clouded with indecision. "What do you think?"

And so the twins discussed and shared ideas, sometimes even arguing about heir opinions until the airship finally landed in Vale.

The sky was already dark when they stepped out of the airship, their cloaks bellowing behind them. Some people were staring at their getup weirdly before eventually minding their own business.

The twins were used to it as they walked down the streets of Vale with their hands held together. The city was packed with humans and faunus roaming around, dining, shopping or simply hanging around the area. Ruby looked around, eyes darting to look at the shops they passed by. Every time she saw someone carrying a weapon, she'd bounce excitedly as she pointed their features to her twin.

Onyx simply smiled, listening attentively and even adding her own observations as she led them to a familiar dust shop. The sign on top of the store read, "From Dust Til Dawn."

"Oh, do you remember what we have to pick up in the grocery besides milk?" the crimson eyed huntress asked as they entered the shop. An old man sat behind the register and greeted them. The twins returned the greeting before turning their attention back to the aisles of dust. A few patrons were browsing the display case in front of the cash register while others were collecting some dust from their cylinder containers stationed on either side of the shop before paying for it.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, trying what their dad listed out before she snapped her fingers.

"Milk, coffee, sugar, toothpaste, and some strawberries." The scythe-wielder listed out.

Onyx nodded as she browsed the collection of dust cases and containers down the first aisle. Her twin made her way to the back of the shop where the magazines were kept in a secluded corner and immediately picked out a weapons magazine. After a couple of minutes, the crimson eyed twin was holding a bunch of Schnee dust containers filled with red, or blue dust, a dust case and some cleaning tools. She carried her items to the counter and paid for the total amount. Money wasn't an issue for them as Yang and twins sometime go out to the missions that their dad and Uncle managed to get them.

Needless to say the Rose twins and the blonde brawler collected quite the seven digit income from the bounties they've collected. Their dad taught them value of money and to not waste it. The twins mostly bought ammunition, parts or dust with the occasional buck load of sweets from various bakeries. Yang, on the other hand, just paid for drinks in bars that she couldn't sweet talk herself into for free drinks but that rarely happens.

Ruby was still engrossed at an HF katana when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The younger twin bit back a shriek as she spun around only to see her twin carrying a bag full of her purchases. Crimson eyes looked at the magazine that Ruby was holding before hiking up a brow at her twin. The younger twin just pouted and muttered something that sounded like, "It looks badass."

"Careful, your baby might get jealous." Onyx teased, crimson eyes glinting with amusement.

Her twin just blushed but stuck her tongue out in retaliation. The crimson cloaked huntress let out a squeak as Onyx engulfed her tongue with a kiss, ravaging her sister's lips. Silver eyes widened and she tried pulling back but her twin reached up with her free hand and tangled into crimson locks, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, the red cloaked huntress succumbed to her dark twin's desires, moaning as their tongues battled for dominance. The crimson eyed teen growled as her sister submitted and forced her tongue inside, crushing their lips together.

The scythe wielder panted softly as her twin pulled away, crimson eyes gazing deeply into hooded silver eyes.

"You don't know how much I want to bend you over and fuck you right now." Onyx breathed out, eyes darkening as the smell of Ruby's arousal invaded her nose. She knew the girl was dripping wet.

Ruby whimpered, the magazine being held by her fingertips as the dark twin sighed and stepped back, fighting the urge to pull her sister in a random alley and fuck her senseless. It didn't help that she knew how much her twin would enjoy that, probably even going as far as egging her on.

"I'm gonna pick up the groceries and some cookies from the bakeshop, okay?" Onyx said huskily, lips twitching as the musky smell of her sister grew to an almost unbearable rate.

Ruby just nodded, too worked up to even formulate a response. The silver eyed huntress licked her lips and shifted her legs a bit to relieve the ache that was burning in her core. A faint smirk stretched her lips when she heard her twin growl softly, knowing how easily she can push the dark cloaked huntress out of her calm composure and into the feral, dark lover she knew she was at heart.

She felt the air suddenly shift and looked up to find her sister already gone. Giggling quietly, she switched her attention back to the magazine.

"Now that's a katana."

Outside, Onyx was leaning heavily against a bricked wall, taking a deep breath of the fresh air to calm her nerves.

 _'Dust, that was close.'_ She thought, realizing how she almost lost it. ' _The_ _little minx is in for it once we get home.'_

Once she got got a grip on herself and her lust addled mind, she pushed herself off the wall and headed to the grocery store.

An hour later, the dark twin exited the store holding a bag of groceries in one hand and her dust purchases in the other. Her hood was down as she scanned her surroundings, realizing how late it was.

"Better hurry up to the bakery before it closes." The dark cloaked huntress muttered to herself as she used the a dark alley to cut through the buildings, whistling a merry tune in contrast to the ominous atmosphere.. Her senses suddenly blared up in her head but she continued on, feigning confusion on where to go as the alley split into two directions.

Onyx sniffed in the air and she detected five new scents, an earthy and pungent scent.

 _'They really can't take a hint?'_ The crimson cloaked twin thought in annoyance, not even feeling a hint of fear at the situation.

The leader of the group raised his fist and the White Fang members halted, their guns raised as the cloaked huntress paused. The faunus were heavily armed to the teeth, wearing protective armor gear over their uniforms and a rifle and sword equipped on their person.

The leader's lion tail twitched when he was suddenly overcome with a sense of fear and dread, his animal side cowering and whimpering. Though he may not show it, the leader couldn't believe the colossal power that the cloaked huntress was emitting. He wasn't the only one who noticed as the rest of his crew were trembling slightly. One of them literally had his tail between his legs.

All of them shuddered to think what diabolical and malicious were going through the mysterious girl.

 _'I forgot about Zwei's treats.'_ Onyx realized with a start and sighed glumly.

Finally, they watched their target take the route to the left and immediately flanked the alley, two of them moving to the opposite side. They can still hear her whistling nearby, boots scraping the pavement. The leader stood behind two of his men as they leaned against the wall.

He gave the signal to move in and one of the men on each side immediately charged in the alley with guns raised. Screams of pain pierced the air a second later as they flew through the air and smash into the brick wall, the surface cracking. Their chest armor was dented and some of the metal pieces were already falling off from the blow they suffered. The gunmen fell into a heap in a dumpster and the rusty lid fell down with a bang.

The rest of their team were dumbfounded as they watched their comrades were wiped out instantly in a matter of seconds. Their team was no slouch when it comes to taking a beating, having experienced the typical injuries one would find during infiltration missions and were considered one of the best front line combat teams in their ranks.

The lone White Fang soldier peeked over the corner just as a hand seized him by the throat, lifted off him feet and struck him dead center to his chest. The breath was knocked right out of him but just as he started to hurl back from the hit, he felt a jerk on his foot and he was thrust back a bit just as a fist smashed into his head. The faunus hit the ground hard, completely knocked out.

Bullets started raining at the assailant as the remaining two fired their guns frantically at the cloaked warrior. Onyx rolled to the side and took cover behind the wall.

"If you guys surrender, I promise not to rip your dicks out and stick it up your ass!" Onyx called out as she unfurled her silver chain. A red dust crystal was thrown in reply. The leader took aim and shot it. An explosion followed that left a crater on the ground.

Slowly, they lowered their weapons.

"You think we got her?" The soldier asked his superior.

The leader rolled his eyes from behind his mask. "Fuck should I know, do I have X ray vision?"

"Geez, I was just asking dude."

"Just shut up and check it out."

"Hell no, I ain't falling for that trick again." The White Fang soldier said, staring him as if he was nuts.

"Fine, I'll look." The leader growled as he slowly advanced to the crater with his gun up. "Pussy."

"I heard that." He heard his comrade grumbled. The leader ignored him and quickly turn around the corner, aiming at... nothing.

"Krghh!" The leader whipped around gun raised only for the cloaked teen to kick it out of his hands. He staggered back and pulled his sword out, swinging it around in wild slashes. Onyx evaded all his attacks casually and sprung forward, punching him in the face four times then kneed him right in the stomach. The leader dropped his sword and doubled over in pain. The air was knocked right out of him as he was swept off his feet and he fell to the ground heavily, one of his foot being held up.

Eyes widened behind his mask as he looked up. "No no wai- AHHH!"

The leader screamed in agony as she cruelly punched him right in the crotch. He cupped his genitals, rocking side to side, tears gathering in his eyes from the unbearable pain.

Onyx smirked coldly, looking up at the guy dangling in the air with a chain wrapped around his neck. The soldier was kicking his feet frantically, his vision blurring from the lack of oxygen. Just as he was about to pass out, he fell to the ground roughly. The soldier coughed and gasped violently, rubbing his sore throat. When he looked up, the girl was already gone.

 _Back in the Dust Til Dawn_

Ruby was humming in tune with the music playing on her headphones.

"Oooh, that looks cool." She said to herself at a huge broadsword with a rugged design. "Probably can give it to dad for his birthday."

The doorbell rang in front of the shop just as group of men in black suits entered the shop led by an orange haired man wearing a white suit and a black bowler hat. He swung his cane to his shoulder as he puffed smoke out of his cigar.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" Roman asked rhetorically, one of his men pointing a gun at the old man.

The old man raised his arms, and said in a scared voice. "Please, just take my money and leave."

"Calm down. We're not here for your money." He soothed. "Grab the dust."

The men complied, splitting up to collect the dust in metal containers. One of them went to the back to pick up some of the dust stored containers when he noticed a girl with a red hood with her back turned, reading some kind of magazine.

The man tsked and drew his sword. "Alright kid, hands where I can see them."

The teen ignored him and he growled. "Hey,do you have a death wish or something?"

The man stormed up and roughly turned her around. Ruby shrieked this time and unintentionally smacked her fist right at his stomach.

Roman was just assessing the dust crystal in his hand when the man crashed into the wall near him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A bubbly voice apologized as a girl in a red hood dashed in front and bent down to examine the man groaning in pain.

Her hood fell down from the fuss revealing crimson locks, silver eyes and a cute face with headphones hanging around her neck. Ruby went around to call for help when she noticed the various men in suits taking dust from the containers and the frightened store owner standing in front of Roman.

"Wait, are you robbers?" She asked curiously.

"Yep." Roman replied nonchalantly. "Get her!"

"Ohhh." She said in realization before she jumped and did a spinning kick right into the guy behind her. The guy stumbled back and knocked into the guy behind him, sending them both to the ground. One of the men charged at her with his sword raised. Ruby stepped aside, grabbing his tie, turned so her back was to his front and promptly threw him out of the store, his body crashing through the window. Ruby jumped out and landed on the guy's chest. The man wheezed then saw boot coming down to his face before his vision turned black.

Three more came out of the store and opened fire. The red cloaked twin jumped and rolled away from the line of fire, moving closer and closer to them. The men panicked as they ran out of ammo and Ruby smirked as she slapped her palm to her fist before she punched them right in the face, her fist conveniently knocking all three of them down in one hit.

Roman stood a couple of feet away from the cloaked teen, looking at the men laying on the ground, all of them knocked out in a matter of seconds.

"Seems I've underestimated you Red." Roman said, disappointed and slightly pissed at the wasted lien. "But I'm afraid I must go. Duty calls."

With that he raised his cane but his eye widened when the girl fearlessly ran up to her and grabbed the end of his cane. Reflex kicked in as Roman tightened his grip.

Big mistake.

Ruby smirked as she lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down. Roman groaned, his bowler hat coming off. He felt a jerk and suddenly he was weightless as he flew up in the air before hitting the ground hard.

Roman stumbled to his feet, face wincing from the pain.

 _'Damn, that girl knows how to fight'_ Roman thought, his back throbbing slightly. _'Thank Dust for aura.'_

He was standing on the roof of a building and his eyes lightened up when he heard an airship behind him. Quickly, he hopped inside, and turned around just as Ruby got up the roof, silver eyes narrowing at the glare from the airship.

"End of the line, Red." Roman laughed evilly as held up a red crystal and tossed it at her. Ruby didn't stop to stare however as she pulled Crescent Rose, extending it to its scythe form. Taking a batter's position with her tongue sticking out the side of her lips, she slapped the crystal with her staff and whirled around, doing a 360 no scope, and fired.

Roman's eye widened. "Oh fu-"

That's as far as he went before the crystal exploded, destroying one of the engines. Roman screamed as he flew out of the airship before a purple mist enveloped him and stopped him in mid air.

"HOME RUN!" Ruby cheered and pumped her fist triumphantly, bouncing up in the air victoriously.

"Damn it." The pilot cursed as she was forced to pull back, face scrunching to an angry scowl as she took one last glance at the redhead with a Grimm Reaper Scythe.

Ruby whined when she saw the airship depart. "I was just getting started."

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat. Ruby spun around with her scythe raised.

Standing before her was a blonde woman with piercing green eyes looking at her through her glasses wearing something that looked like a sexy librarian's outfit. She held her riding crop loosely in front of her and Ruby's eyes darted to her boobs.

 _'Yep, definitely a sexy librarian.'_ She thought. Realizing she was staring, her face turned red and looked away. Luckily, the woman didn't seem to notice.

Ruby was just about who she was when her twin's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU BIG BOOBED LADY!" Onyx roared from the side, feet thumping the ground as she charged at the blonde woman. Ruby saw a vein in the blonde's forehead pop as her free hand reached up and pinched her twin in the ear. Very. Hard.

The dark twin yelped, stopping in her tracks, one eye closing in pain.

"OW OW OW OW OW" She cried.

"Please watch your language, young lady." The blonde scolded, eyes glaring daggers at the flailing teen before twisting her ear even harder.

"Okay! Okay! Now let me go!" Onyx cried out. Ruby was biting her fist to keep from laughing. Her twin who's taken down more Grimm than the average hunter and beat both her dad and Uncle Qrow in a fight, was being scolded like a kid.

Finally, Onyx wrenched herself off the woman and rubbed her ear, glaring at the tall woman.

 _'She got lucky, I'll give her that.'_ Onyx thought begrudgingly. _'Next time I'll-'_

"Ow!" She cried out again. The blonde woman thwacked her in the head with her riding crop.

"This is child abuse!" She yelled out indignantly.

The blonde woman snorted. "You're hardly a child judging by your record, Ms. Rose."

At that, the crimson eyed teen pulled her twin scythes from her back, getting in a fighting position with eyes glowing menacingly. Her scythes had a long curved blade that can be folded and there were ridges at the underside of the blade. The handles were black and both of them had a grip and trigger near the base, the barrel located at the top. Both of the Rose twins flanked the blonde woman who was unperturbed in the change of atmosphere.

"You know us?" Ruby questioned, silver eyes glaring at her.

"Yes and if you would be so kind as to follow me." The blonde said calmly.

"Why would we do that?" Onyx sneered

The woman just raised an eyebrow at her. "Because I was sent by Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon."

* * *

"Again, we're so sorry." Onyx apologized sincerely. Both of the twins were sitting in a dark room with a single light hanging above the wooden table.

The blonde woman who later revealed herself as Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon, stood with her arms crossed in front of them, glaring at the twins. Though she wasn't showing it, they could tell the woman was clearly unimpressed with their lack of decorum earlier.

Twin pouts stared back at her and their eyes started glistening with tears. The stern woman just looked straight at them unflinchingly, her frosty demeanor unyielding to the twins' adorable pouts.

But the twins weren't done as they lowered their heads to the table with their hands tucked under their chin, making small mewling noises akin to a kicked puppy.

Glynda felt her lip twitched at the deadly adorable sight, her mask slipping. The blonde woman tried to stay strong. She was a Huntress and the Headmistress of Beacon who has fought thousands of Grimm in her life and battled some of the best Hunters and Huntresses and came out victorious. Their whimpers became more pronounced and she melted on the inside.

 _'These girls...'_ Finally, the professor sighed heavily, shoulders slumped as she muttered in a defeated voice. "Apology accepted."

The professor was blinded by the twins' bright genuine smiles, lifting their heads off the table. They did a fist bump right under the table before Ruby leaned her head against her twin's shoulder. Onyx nuzzled her head sweetly before crimson and silver eyes stared up at cold green eyes.

 _'They're killing me.'_ The blonde huntress moaned pitifully.

"My, my Glynda. It seems you've developed a soft spot for the Rose twins." An amused voice said behind and Glynda stepped aside to reveal a man with disheveled silver hair wearing a black suit with a vest and green shirt inside paired with black dress pants and shoes. The man was holding a plate of fresh cookies in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He wore a friendly smile, black glass spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose as he sat on the seat in front of them, placing cookies down on the table as he took a sip of coffee

The Rose twins perked up at the smell of cookies but they looked at him warily. The Headmaster just gestured them to have it.

Carefully, they each got a cookie and ate it in one gulp, still eyeing the man casually sipping his coffee. Getting braver, they started scarfing the pile of cookies. Onyx pulled the carton of milk from the grocery bag beside her and gave it to her twin.

"I'm curious as to how you learned to do this." The Headmaster said inquisitively, motioning the video playing in Glynda's scroll. The video was playing Ruby's fight with the thugs outside the store and then it played the video of Onyx's encounter with the White Fang.

"Urr Unkrel hauggt rus." Both of them answered, voice muffled from the cookies they were eating. Ruby quickly washed it down with milk.

"Sorry, our Uncle taught us." Ruby answered with a grin. Onyx just nodded, too busy gulping down milk to answer verbally.

"He also taught you how to used one of the most dangerous weapons designed?" Ozpin asked, a tiny bit incredulity creeping into his voice.

"Yup. Dad and Uncle Qrow taught us everything we know about fighting." Onyx answered this time as she stored the milk away. Ozpin chuckled at that, understanding how slightly paranoid Qrow can be but its with merit considering he is one of the Headmaster's best spies in the field.

"We were pretty much garbage at first." Ruby piped up.

"But you've come a long way." Ozpin pointed out as Glynda handed him her scroll and read aloud. "Ruby Rose. Age 16. Wields a High Caliber Sniper Scythe called Crescent Rose. Aura unlocked at age 8 and enrolled in Signal Academy when she was 13 years old. Number of Grimm bounties collected 127. Has a fondness of cookies and strawberries. Onyx Rose. Age 16. Wields a dual custom Handgun Scythes called Midnight Rose. Aura also unlocked at age 8 and enrolled in Signal Academy when she was 13 years old. Number of Grimm bounties collected 152. Like her twin she also has a fondness of cookies and strawberries. " The Headmaster paused before adding. "We should probably add apprehending a wanted criminal and White Fang agents to your profile."

When he was finished, he looked up to find Ruby's eyes were wide as saucers and Onyx eyes narrowed at him.

"How did you get this information? We made sure to hunt under an alias." The dark twin asked softly, taking a cold, menacing look that had even Glynda feeling a hint of fear, tightening her grip on her riding crop. Her twin looked at her sister, worry evident in her eyes.

Ozpin returned the scroll to Glynda and laced his fingers in front of him. "Quite simple really. Your Uncle told me."

At that, the twins dropped their expressions and Onyx looked sheepishly at him.

"Oh." was all Ruby could say.

"Yes and with all of that out of the table, we can discuss the real reason why I've brought you here." The Rose twins straightened themselves in their seat before the Headmaster continued. "I'm offering you a place at my school."

Silence hung in the air as the twins processed his proposal.

Until Ruby all but shouted. "Really!?"

The Headmaster didn't flinch from the outburst and raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"W-well... no.. but..uh." Ruby stammered, failing to articulate a clear response. Her twin sighed and took pity on her sister.

"What my sister means is that we're honored to take your offer." Onyx said graciously with an air of formality. "However, I have some conditions."

Professor Goodwitch and her twin whirled to the dark cloaked huntress, flabbergasted.

"Ms Rose, you cannot -"

"Glynda." The headmaster raised his hand in front of her, cutting her off effectively. Professor Goodwitch just huffed and crossed her arms.

Onyx allowed a small smirk but wiped it off as Ozpin motioned her to continue.

"I want to be Ruby's teammate."

"No." Ozpin answered bluntly.

Onyx's eye twitched and she forced herself to calm down but just as she was about to ask why, her twin was way ahead of her.

"Why not?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Because she will not be attending as a student." This time, the twins wore looks of confusion.

"She will be a Teacher's assistant to Beacon Academy." Ozpin stated. "Professor Goodwitch will be your mentor. And no Glynda, you cannot back out."

Glynda snapped her mouth shut as she was about to protest and probably add a colorful bunch of words directed to the Headmaster. The professor settled by trying to fry the Headmaster with her laser death stare. It would have been hilarious if the twins weren't shocked by what the Headmaster said.

"Umm, what?" Was all Onyx could say.

"A TA. You'll be overlooking combat training and spars while Professor Goodwitch becomes your mentor in everything you need to know about being huntress."

"Why me? Why can't Ruby also be TA?" Onyx asked. Ruby gave her a look that said, 'Really?'. Her twin flicked her in the forehead and blatantly ignored her cry of pain as she waited for the Headmaster to answer.

"Forgive me but although Ms. Rose is quite the excellent fighter, you proceed her by leaps and bounds and have even fought two of our best hunters in Remnant and came out victorious without even using your weapon. We can use your skills to teach our students how to enhance their abilities in the battlefield." Ozpin was raising a lot of good points and Onyx wondered if this is karma for kicking her family's butt all the time

"So I'm a teacher." Onyx asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"And a student."

The twins exchanged looks. One unsure, the other exhilarated. Finally, the dark twin sighed heavily, wondering how she ended up in this situation. Unknown to the twins, their dad and Uncle will be wondering that exact same thing later.

"We're going to Beacon!" Ruby cheered with her hands up and her twin unceremoniously slammed her head to the table with a groan.

 _'I fucking hate karma.'_ was what the Onyx thought as she felt her bouncy twin hugged her to the side.

"Oh I forgot! Did you pick up the cookies I asked for?"

 _'Fuck you, Karma!'_ Onyx screamed internally as she groaned pitifully.

* * *

 **So yeah. Onyx is gonna be a TA and Ruby will be a leader of team RWBY. Next chapter is gonna feature a certain white heiress and a guest from Red vs Blue. Thanks for reading.**


	5. An Angel From Hell

**I'm sorry for the late update. Just got back from my vacation and suffered an irritating case of jetlag. Don't worry, not giving up on my story. It's too fun now that I've introduced my favorite color and character from Red vs Blue. So I made a really long chapter. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: Rooter Teeth and Mounty Oum own RWBY**

 **WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

Darkness blanketed the sky as the splintered moon shone above Remnant. The cold touch of the night enveloped the forests of Patch, Beowolves howling their ominous, dangerous melodies. The evening was quiet in the Xiao Long residence as its occupants were claimed by sleep's sweet embrace.

"Ah!"

Except for the Rose twins.

The elder twin was lying on her back on her bed, naked as the day she was born as Ruby rested between her legs, crimson locks caressing her thighs. Her twin was still wearing her panties as she thrust two fingers slowly, rubbing her walls deliciously as a wicked tongue licked and teased her clit. Onyx growled as she continued her torturous pace and reached down, gripping Ruby's hair roughly. The scythe wielder answered with a growl of her own as she lifted her head from her twin's wet lips and glared down at her.

"Behave." She hissed as she pulled her fingers out, and her twin inhaled between her teeth harshly. Crimson eyes narrowed as her twin leisurely sucked her fingers, moaning at the sweet taste of her sister. Onyx bucked her hips at that, chest heaving slightly as her twin taunted her. Not wanting to let this slide, she pulled her down and crashed her lips to her twin's lips.

The thick smell of arousal hung heavily in the air, assaulting the dark twin's senses. Onyx threw her head back with a throaty moan as Ruby leaned over her and cupped her breasts roughly, spiking her need. Her twins' chest was soft and perky like Ruby's as she pinched and twisted her nipples, drawing sweet cries from her beautiful sister. Ruby bent down to lick her left breast and fingers tightened on crimson locks as Ruby nipped them harshly, teeth scraping against the erect bud. Onyx slapped a hand to her mouth, muffling her loud cries.

"No!" Ruby snapped breathlessly as she grabbed her wrist and slammed it on her bed, her grip unyielding. "I want to hear you scream."

Onyx bared her teeth menacingly, crimson eyes dilated with lust. Ruby smiled darkly, knowing how close her twin was in losing that little self-control she had. It was always a game to her to see how far she can push her twin until she snapped. What came next ends up with her dark twin fucking her til she begged for mercy and she'd fuck her through that too, ignoring her pleading cries as she took her again and again until she passed out from the fucking high.

A small part in Ruby's mind pondered if that made her a masochist but would it even be considered masochism when she was brought to climax in the most pleasurable and mind blowing way possible? Maybe, maybe not.

Pushing that thought away, she claimed her sister's lips in a bruising kiss, teeth biting her lower lip before forcing her tongue in. Onyx moaned as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of her sister's lips, returning the kiss with fervor. She can taste herself on Ruby's tongue and her mind literally melted at the sensations running through her body. Nothing mattered except her sister and lover.

Breaking the kiss, dark silver eyes took a moment to admire her twin's swollen lips before she swooped down. Her twin whined helplessly as Ruby littered hard kisses and bites on her collarbone, tongue trailing up her neck.

"Don't fight it." Her voice low and seductive. Ruby licked her lips as she cupped her sister's ass with her free hand, nails scratching her bottom roughly. Onyx mewled, loving how possessive her touches were. She gritted her teeth when she felt the primal urge to force her dominance on her twin well up inside her.

Hips thrusts down her twin's pussy and she moaned in ecstasy. Onyx scratched her twin's scalp, emitting a strangled moan from Ruby before running her fingers down her sister's smooth back and wrapping her arm around her waist, fingers digging to her side as she set a hard and fast pace. Ruby growled, brushing her hand down her abs and her twin's breath hitched.

Onyx squeezed her eyes shut as two fingers suddenly plunged into her wet folds, breaths turning to pants as Ruby began thrusting roughly. Onyx was losing her mind to the sounds and smells of it all, her senses narrowing to the feeling of her twin taking her. Thoughts turned into a jumbled mess as Ruby inserted a third finger, not even slowing down as she upped the pace. Cries tumbled down trembling lips as Ruby sucked and nipped her twin's neck, marking the pale skin. Hips rolled behind her hand, pushing fingers deeper

"Come on, Nyx." She grunted against heated skin, shortening her twin's name in the throes of passion. Her sister dug her nails to her side, lips parted as if to scream but no sound came out as Ruby pounded into her twin's dripping pussy. The redhead can feel her juices running down her wrist as Onyx felt the pressure building inside, her mind numb to everything but her sister and the pleasure she was bestowing upon her.

Just as she was at the edge, just a thrust away from falling apart, Ruby pulled away.

Again.

Her fingers were soaked in her twin's wetness as Onyx couldn't decide whether to scream in frustration or wipe the smug smirk off her twin's face.

Ruby had the gall to even giggle as she lay there, her body trembling for release and blown crimson eyes glaring at the devil she calls her sister. The urge came back ten fold and she dug her nails to the sheets and Ruby's skin as her mind suggested the different ways to fuck her in every way possible.

When Onyx watched those same damn, teasing, wet fingers trace up her jaw, the evidence of her arousal wafting through her nose and sending her mind reeling, she snapped.

Ruby gasped as strong hands spun her around so her back lay against her twin's chest, arms wrapped around her stomach and breast. The scythe wielder shivered at the feeling of her nipples pressing into her shoulder blades. Crimson locks mixed with snow white as Onyx nipped her ear .

"You should know better, Ruby." A dark sinful voice purred. Hands slid up her breasts, fingers pinching and rolling her pink nipples. Ruby squirmed, fighting her sister's iron grip but Onyx growled in warning causing her to stay still. Fingers danced across her twin's abs and Ruby's breath hitch at the teasing touch. Unknowingly, Ruby had a smirk on her face.

 _'I'm gonna be sore after this.'_ and just the thought of it made her pussy gush. Onyx twitched at that and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!" Onyx snarled and tore her panties off with a rip. Ruby gasped but it was cut off as three fingers rammed into her pussy. There was no resistance and she quickly started a brutal pace, her thrusts so strong that she can feel the bed moving back and forth. Ruby cried out in pleasure, and she bit her lip hard when she felt her twin thrusting her pussy against her ass, her hot breath brushing against her cheek.

She can feel her ass getting wet from her twin's rutting and she whimpered as teeth bit her shoulder. Onyx pulled back and ran her tongue against the abused skin, eyes darkening at the marks that decorated her sister's neck.

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you to." The dark twin hissed. Ruby whined, feeling herself get closer to the edge. She can feel her twin's knuckles brushing against her folds as she slammed her finger into her pussy. Hips thrust relentlessly against her ass and she felt a hand palm her left breast.

"Please." Ruby begged. Dust, she was so close.

"Not yet." Onyx growled, forcing a fourth finger in. Ruby cried out, tears of pleasure gathering in the corner of her eyes. She forced herself not to cum but it was so fucking hard. The dark side in her twin wanted to prolong her torture but she quickly disregarded it when she felt her walls tightening. God, her twin was so irresistible.

"Onyx! Please! I need to cum! " Ruby whimpered pathetically, hands scrambling to grip her twin's wrist, trying to slow her thrusts down to prevent herself from cumming. The crimson haired twin knew that if she disobeyed, she'll tease her all night long and probably even go as far as not give her the release she craved for.

Finally.

"Cum." Onyx whispered, smirking as she slapped her hand on Ruby's mouth just as she the scythe wielder threw her head back and howled, her orgasm washing through her body leaving her limp and weak. Seeing her trembling body on top of her was enough to to send Onyx over the edge as she came, moaning. Her juices coated Ruby's ass and her twin mumbled incoherently, throat raw from her cries.

Ruby let out a barely audible gasp as Onyx suddenly flipped them over, laying her on her stomach with her fingers inside of her. She sat on her thighs and wrapped her free hand behind her neck. The crimson haired twin felt a surge of arousal as sensitive nipples brushed against sheets roughly.

"Wha-?" Her question was cut off as the dark twin started thrusting again, quickly picking up the pace. Crimson eyes watched with dark amusement as her twin muffled her cries with one hand and fisted the sheets with the other. She knew her twin was still sensitive from the last orgasm but she didn't care. Onyx almost looked unrecognizable as she pounded into her sister like a mad woman, her mind drunk from the sounds and smells of her twin.

"Cum for me." Onyx commanded, pressing her thumb into her clit and rubbing it. Ruby's body instantly reacted and she gave a muffled scream as she climaxed again. The scythe wielder was breathing heavily and her thighs were slick with her cum. Ruby couldn't protest as her twin roughly turned her over, her mind scattered and jumbled from her release.

Slowly, Onyx pulled her fingers away and her twin sister jerked her hips as they brushed against her clit. Onyx felt a surge of possessiveness as her twin lay there, marks painted around her neck and chest heaving with her juices running down her pussy. Half lidded silver eyes looked at her tiredly but with satisfaction.

Onyx watched on her knees between her twin's legs as Ruby finally got her breathing under control, sweat trailing down her forehead.

"You're mine." Onyx said huskily and her twin's eyes widened as the crimson eyed twin pushed her thighs apart and shoved her face into her pussy, tongue darting out to lick her wet folds. Ruby let out a hoarse scream as fingers tangled into black and white locks, unsure of whether to push her away or pull her closer. Her body was overloaded by pleasure, nerves sizzling and brain turning to mush as her twin thrust her tongue in her pussy, licking up her juices.

Onyx pulled away to look up at her like a ravenous wolf ready devour its prey.

"You taste so fucking good." Onyx growled, lips covered in her cum that she happily licked away, moaning at the sweet taste. Watching such an erotic display made her pussy clench and her breath hitch.

"You've cum twice already and you still want more?" The dark twin asked in a voice that oozed sex. Ruby tried to answer but her voice failed her. Instead, she thrust her hips up, indicating her need. Onyx chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry." Her twin crooned, eyes glinting in hunger and lust. "I'll keep fucking you until you can't feel your legs."

A weak moan was torn from her throat as her body reacted to her twin's promising words. If she thought she was going to be sore tomorrow then the mere chance of walking straight would be a miracle in itself once Onyx was done with her.

"Nyx." Ruby mumbled as fingers brushed against her ass cheeks. Fighting it was futile and she knew she couldn't deny her desires for her insatiable lover.

Red eyes gazed into her twin's entrance, lips pulled back into a snarl at the musky smell. Her twin blushed as Onyx continued to leer at her like a starved woman who hasn't ate for days.

"Ah!" Ruby cried out as her twin suddenly latched onto her dripping nether lips, sucking and licking vigorously. Onyx took everything she can, desperate for her sister's taste as she thrust her tongue in her wet hole. The crimson haired huntress squeaked when her twin squeezed her ass and pulled her legs over her shoulders giving her better access to her womanhood.

Ruby stifled her screams as Onyx thrust her tongue deeper, lashing and leaving at her inner walls forcing more cum to dribble down her mouth. The dark twin moaned sending vibrations to her pussy. Her twin let out a choked scream, fingers tightening around her head, desperate to keep herself grounded for what was going to be an earth shattering climax.

Hips started a thrusting up, forcing the wicked tongue deeper and she threw her head back, biting her hand as a strangled scream left her lips. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Onyx pulled her tongue back and scraped her teeth harshly against her clit.

She didn't stand a chance as her climax ripped through her in waves, her body trembling violently as she screamed herself hoarse against her hand. Onyx groaned, licking up all the nectar that trickled out.

And her twin fucked her again.

And again.

And again.

All night long.

The air was covered in the smell of sweat and sex as Onyx fucked Ruby continuously, not giving her a single break and ignoring her cries of mercy until finally, Ruby passed out from exhaustion.

The dark twin got up, a smug grin in her lips as her twin laid on her bed, bites and scratches covering her body and cum dripping onto her sheets. Her body was positioned on her side as sweat glistened from her skin.

Onyx nuzzled her cheek and Ruby unconsciously pressed closer, burrowing herself into her neck. She felt her twin sigh in her sleep and the dark twin wrapped her arms around her, purring in satisfaction.

Giving her a tender kiss to her forehead, she finally allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my sisters coming with me to Beacon" Yang said happily as she wrapped them both in her infamous bear hugs. They were riding a huge airship that was taking them to Beacon Academy. The sky was clear and sunny as they flew over Vale city. Various students were leaning into the windows, taking in the view of the city and their approaching destination. Today was their first day in Beacon Academy and the first year student were buzzing with excitement, nervousness and anticipation.

Three of those students were currently standing near one of the many windows in the airship as it made its way to the huntsmen and huntresses academy.

The twins choked, feeling their lungs about to burst against their sister's bosom. Thankfully, Yang let go of them after a minute of loving agony and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"This sure is the best day ever!" She exclaimed with a grin, her excitement growing at the thought of her baby sisters studying together with her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

The twins just scratched their head bashfully.

"Really Yang, it was nothing." Ruby mumbled, although feeling a bit of pride at her sister's words. Even Onyx allowed a small smile to turn her lips.

"Are you kidding me? It was incredible!" Yang interjected, pulling away, the smile never leaving her face. "You caught one of Vale's criminals, fought a bunch of bad guys and got into Beacon."

"Yeah, and I ended up being a teacher's assistant." Onyx grumbled unhappily. She yelped when Yang flicked her on the forehead.

"Don't be a stick in the mud" Yang chided gently and wagged her finger at her. "And you're technically a student too."

"With Professor Goodwitch. I swear that woman has it out for me." The dark cloaked huntress muttered, not really keen with the idea of having the strict blonde woman being her mentor. The dark twin preferred a laid back but firm teacher like Uncle Qrow or her dad but then again, they were her relatives and she was sure they acted differently when they're teaching in Signal.

"Its probably because you called her a big boobed lady the first time you met." Ruby smirked and Yang laughed loudly, catching the attention of some students.

"Well they are big. I mean they're bigger than Yang's boo- OW!" It was Ruby's turn to laugh this time as Yang slapped her sister in the back of her head.

"Don't insult my babies!" The blonde brawler scowled at the dark twin, cupping her boobs as though to protect her. That action was met by several male students bleeding through their nose, one of them even passing out from the provocative sight. The twins, however, noticed this and sent them all a dirty look that said, ' _Look away or we'll rip your eyeballs off and replace them with your balls._ "

Of course, all of them seem to get the message and turned away faster than the speed of light, some of them even going as far as running away from the sisters' vicinity.

Yang didn't seem to notice and asked. "So since you're a TA, does that mean you won't have your own team?"

The dark twin nodded her head and nudged her twin as discreetly as possible when she kept on glaring at a poor boy who seemed to be shaking on his boots. Even with his back turned, he can still feel the crimson haired teen glowering with death in her eyes.

Thankfully, Ruby looked away with a huff and saved the young man from wetting his pants in front of everyone.

"Professor Ozpin that I'm more of a teacher than a student in the academy. He thinks it's for the best that I remain a TA rather than a teacher mostly because of my age. It would stir up trouble with the board of directors of the Hunter's Association." Onyx shrugged. "I don't blame him. Even I'd question how a 16 year old ended up becoming a teacher in Beacon. The only good thing about this is that at least I have my own room and only one other TA to meet."

"What!?" Ruby and Yang shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him today after the welcoming ceremony." The crimson eyed huntress said.

"Not that, Onyx. You have a room for yourself?" Ruby asked, her face still in shock

"Seriously? That's what catches your attention?" Onyx asked drily. "Yes, I have my own room in the student's dormitory."

"Damn. You're lucky, sis."

"I fail to see how having my own room makes me feel lucky."

"Well you don't have a to share your room with three other people." Yang pointed out."And who knows? Maybe the teammates we'll have might end up being a couple of douches or worse, stuck up bitches." The blonde shuddered at that.

"Huh, didn't really think of it that way." Onyx mused then she gave them a cheeky grin. "Then I wish you two the best of luck."

Yang gave her sister the bird and Ruby settled for a pout that would have put even the most indifferent individuals a smile to their face and the most cold-hearted people to melt at the sight of such utter cuteness. Unfortunately, the crimson haired huntress' lethal weapon is completely immune to it's twin counterpart who barely reacted to it at all.

"You know I can give you detention for that." The dark twin pointed out to Yang with a smirk. It widened when both of them sobered up at that.

"You can do that?" Ruby asked, astonished.

"Yeah. Professor Goodwitch called me this morning gave me a really long talk of my duties as a TA, and a well respected member of Beacon Academy." The smugness was gone now as she gave an annoyed sigh, remembering the tiring conversation she had this morning and the underlying threats that the blonde Professor seemed to add in every sentence.

"Really? I thought you were doing the nasty before breakfast again." Yang said bluntly. Both of the twins blushed like a tomato at that and Onyx punched her in the arm, face still heating up in embarrassment. The day their sister and dad walked in on them doing it was the day that scarred them for the rest of their lives.

 _Flashback_

 _"BOTH OF YOU IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Taiyang roared,, lilac eyes turning red, steam drifting from his eyes that burned in uncontrollable fury._ _Yang stood next to him, her jaw dropped and a dumbstruck look on her face. They were both standing in the doorway as the Rose twins sat up on Ruby's bed, bodies bare under the blood red blanket that they shared. Shock seemed to be an understatement as they huddled together in the bed, completely stupefied and speechless._

 _They were very scared of their dad right now. He rarely raised his voice on them even when they cause explosion after explosion inside the house from their projects or when Yang comes home smelling like a bar.  
_

 _Both of them shared a frightened and terrified look on their faces as their dad stormed off, cursing when the sound of wood being crushed filled the air before it was followed by a crunch. The footsteps that followed were still loud but had less force in them.  
_

 _A sob soon escaped Ruby's lips as soon as their dad was out of hearing and Onyx immediately wrapped her arms around her protectively but the dark twin couldn't lie to herself. The fear and sadness in her eyes was there for the world to see and she dropped her bangs to her face, not wanting to show her vulnerability when her sister needed her now more than ever._

 _Different scenarios were playing in Ruby's head of what their dad would say to them, ranging from disowning them and kicking them out of the house or worse, taking away their dreams of becoming a huntress by informing all the headmasters of the hunter academies the disgrace they've become in his eyes. The younger twin couldn't take it anymore and she burst in tears, burying her face to her twin's chest as fingers dug deeply to her back._

 _Onyx ignored the pain, her heart shattering at their dad's inevitable rejection and the cries that spilled from Ruby's lips. She felt something wet running down her face and realized she was crying too, tears running down her cheeks. It felt like someone stabbed her heart with a knife and covered the blade in salt, stinging and cutting deeply into her beating organ. Part of her wished she could have been a normal loving sister but no, she had to have these incestuous and inappropriate feelings that no sister should have for her twin._

 _She wasn't even discreet about it. Her gazes lingering too long on Ruby's lips. Her eyes always darkening when her twin undressed in the same room as her. The way she licked her lips every time they drank milk together and every time, she had to force herself not to lean forward and succumb to her desires, propriety and righteousness be damned. Eventually, Onyx resorted to the one thing that she swore she'd never do: she avoided her twin._

 _It was subtle at first, taking a shower ahead of her twin followed by eating breakfast quicker than the speed of light. Sometimes, she'd get a stomach ache from how fast she'd eat and even their dad will tell her to slow down and joke that the food's not going anywhere. Onyx bore with it, otherwise she'd be force to endure the uncensored sounds her twin when she eats milk and cookies after breakfast. The dark twin was seriously considering of abstaining herself from the tasty treats but it would draw suspicion from everyone in her family and she'd probably die from sugar deprivation. Now that she thought about it, it's a miracle that she and Ruby haven't developed a single cavity from all the sweets they ate everyday.  
_

 _Onyx would still train with her but even found that distracting rather than relieving because of the way her twin moved. Every twist and flip applied with precision and grace with a dangerous combination of quickness and lethality behind every strike. One time, she was distracted by the way her twin executed a back flip followed by a roundhouse kick that she didn't realize that it was aimed at her face. Needless to say, she lost the spar and ended up with a small concussion._

 _So the dark cloaked huntress made more efforts to avoid Ruby. Breakfast was taken in the workshop, training was taken in a secluded area ten miles away from their home where nobody would find her, and she'd work non-stop on projects and always made sure to keep their door close while wearing headphones a_ _nd turning the volume to max._

 _It went on for months that it made Ruby hurt and confused and Yang and their dad worried. She was basically overworking herself, pushing past her limit for the sake of avoiding her twin sister. The only time they talked was when they say, 'Good night.' before bed but now, Onyx wouldn't look at her when she says those words in a rush, as if it was something that she wanted to get it over with. It hurt Ruby when Onyx didn't even cuddle with her when she had nightmares about her mom's death. Every time she'd approach her twin's bed, Onyx would tell her to just go back to sleep, annoyance and irritation plain in her tone as if she were being a nuisance. It broke Ruby's heart when she heard that and she'd ask in a soft, weak voice that her twin would have missed if not for her enhanced hearing.  
_

 _"Why do you hate me?" Those words were filled with so much pain and despair that it almost broke her twin's steely resolve. She can feel herself dying inside and she felt like such a huge bitch when she heard and smelled the tears dripping down Ruby's face. Onyx reminded herself that this is for the best, that she'd be protecting her sister from her horrible and disgusting feelings that she kept inside. So with a deep breath, she opened her lips, hating herself with what she was about to say.  
_

 _"It's nothing." She spat out harshly, not even bothering to turn around and look at her sister. "Just go back to sleep."_

 _The monochrome haired twin can feel tears running down her eyes as soon as she said it, her heart constricting painfully and she bit her lip to contain the sobs that she knew would fall when she heard her sister whimper quietly, the sadness literally screaming at her despite its faintness. They were both hurting deeply from her stupid feelings. She repeated to herself that this is for the best, she didn't need to drag her sister through the dirt with her problems but a small part of her couldn't help but ask if all this pain and suffering is worth it. Her sister didn't deserve this._

 _Soft footsteps padded towards the door and she heard it open quietly before Ruby spoke again._

 _"You promised." There was no accusation in her words, just crippling pain and melancholy._

 _The click of the door closing allowed her to burst in tears, crying to herself as grief overtook her. Never in her life did she hate herself more than she did at that moment. This was her punishment, to be alone in this dark bedroom and having no one to comfort her. Not even Ruby, her precious sister.  
_

 _It continued for three weeks before Ruby finally snapped. Onyx was working on some dust bullets for Midnight Rose when she heard a crash from the door even through her loud headphones. Sighing, she turned around with tired eyes to tell Yang or dad for the nth time that she was fine, only for her whole body to freeze as crimson eyes landed to her twin sister standing there in the doorway, the door pushed to the side. Ruby stood there with her pajamas on, and face streaked with tears, silver eyes red and puffy from crying but it didn't deter the anger and rage that churned within.  
_

 _"Ru-"_

 _"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She yelled, and Onyx cringed at the hoarseness in her voice and guilt immediately welled up in her when she realized that Ruby must have been crying for hours.  
_

 _'This is for the best.' She reminded herself, her mind exhausted from the emotional pain that plagued her._

 _So painting an extremely exasperated look on her face, she answered with steel in her voice. "I don't, so can you-"_

 _"BULLSHIT!" Her twin shoved her to the table, cutting her off again. Her tools rattled from the blow and she hissed in pain, her aura drained from all her intense training. Ruby got up right in front of her and she growled internally at the smell of roses.  
_

 _Eyes blazing in anger, she got up right into her twin's face. "Just get out. You're -"_

 _"Annoying me. I know." She snapped, not even backing down. "Just like I've been annoying for the past four months when we haven't even talked much less looked at each other!" The crimson haired twin screamed._

 _Onyx flinched at that but quickly slipped her mask back on before Ruby would notice. "Look, I'm busy-"_

 _"You're always busy!" She roared right into her face, shoving her again."You never even hug me, train with me, eat with me much less talk to me! But you have no problem doing that with Yang or dad!"_

 _Sighing through her nose and brushing her hair roughly, she forced herself to stay calm, remembering what is at stake here. Really wasn't a walk in the park for the dark twin right now. Right now, her sister was pissed, hurt and angry and she had every right to be and it was getting harder for her to keep herself in check. This is literally the most they've seen, heard, or talked to each other in the past four months and it was weakening her twin's resolve._

 _"It's noth-"_

 _SLAP_

 _"Stop lying to me." Ruby said angrily. Her twin's head snapped to the side, a bright red hand print on her cheek as crimson eyes looked back at her twin in shock before hardening, shooting her a cold look that would have froze the night._

 _"Get out." Onyx whispered dangerously, her control tipping dangerously from its balance._

 _"No! Just tell me why you hate me." She demanded but her anger showed her desperation to know, to understand what she did wrong, of how it all went wrong. "Is it because I'm needy?"_

 _"Shut up." Her twin muttered quietly, jaw clenched as crimson eyes glared at quicksilver._

 _"Is it because I'm not strong like Yang?"_

 _"Shut up." Onyx growled.  
_

 _"Is it because I'm so annoying?"_

 _"I said shut up!" Onyx yelled but her twin ignored her and uttered the words that sent a lance straight through her heart.  
_

 _"Or you just never loved me to begin with?" Ruby whispered, her anger gone as tears poured down her eyes. Her breaths stuttered and choked, trying not to sob. The crimson haired twin looked away unable to stare into those beautiful red eyes, her fists clenched to her sides as her twin stood there, her face ranging from shock, sadness and finally settling on guilt.  
_

 _Onyx swore that she would never abandon her, that she would always be there for her after their mother passed away but here she was, betraying that promise, and all for what, to hide the truth from her sister? The dark cloaked twin was wondering if all of this was really worth it._

 _"Ruby I-"_

 _"Maybe that's it." Ruby laughed, the sound filled with pain and bitterness that it tore her twin's heart even further, her mind begging her to comfort her sister but somehow she stayed strong, if only barely, even if it killed her to see her sister like this._

 _"What?" Her twin whispered quietly._

 _"It's okay though." The smile she sent her twin was dull and empty that it may as well have been dead. Tears were still falling and she hiccuped slightly as she forced herself to continue. "I won't bother you anymore. I'll just leave you alone. That's what you want, right?"_

 _'Is that what she wanted?' She asked herself as Ruby gave her one last lifeless smile, silver eyes filled with pain before she turned around and started walking out of the workshop, sobs pouring down her lips._

 _Ruby was three steps away from walking outside into the night when a voice inside Onyx's head screamed at her to do something_

 _'Is this what she wanted?' The question echoed her mind as she stared on Ruby's shaking form._

 _Two steps_

 _'Is all of this worth it?' Fingers twitched and Onyx felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she was struck by clarity like a charging Ursa._

 _One last step._

 _'To hell with it.' Onyx thought, determination burning in her eyes. She was tired of hurting her sister.  
_

 _Just as Ruby was about to step outside, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back, the wooden door slamming shut. Bloodshot silver eyes widened when her twin spun her around before rough lips crashed against hers._

 _For a second, Onyx was afraid that her brashness would have ruined everything. Her sister's lips were frozen and she felt the wet tracks of her tears brushing against her cheeks. Part of her was saddened when Ruby just stood there, lips unmoving as though she was kissing a statue. Still, she kept her lips pressed tightly against hers, savoring what would be the last time she'd get to touch her twin sister before Ruby snapped out of it and scream in disgust.  
_

 _Onyx felt Ruby raising her hand and she braced herself a slap, shove or even a punch to the gut. What she didn't expect was for fingers to tangle into her white locks and for Ruby to return the kiss with vigor. This time, Onyx froze, thinking she was dreaming. Never in her dreams did she imagine kissing her sister in their dad's workshop at the dead of the night, right after an argument that almost broke them apart._

 _Taking a leap of faith, she kissed her sister with all her heart, her soul singing in relief as she held her sister for the first time after four long months. Nothing was the same after that.  
_

 _Now here they were, crying on Onyx's bed right after their dad walked in on them having sex. Yang crossed the distance to her bed and she stiffened when she felt fingers brushing through her black and white tresses before arms wrapped around her from behind, ignoring her nudity.  
_

 _"It'll be okay." Yang said in soothing voice, arms cradling her sister close. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Even if I have to pummel some sense into dad."_

 _Onyx couldn't believe her ears and neither could Ruby because they both turned at her with tear stained eyes, shock and a hint of hope glistening within.  
_

 _"Why?" The dark twin croaked._

 _"Family sticks together, no matter what." The blonde stated firmly, her voice so serious that it was almost foreign to hear coming from their kind and playful sister. "I don't care if you love each other that way, you'll always be my sisters. In fact, I'm happy for you two. I just wished dad could have taken this better." Yang ended with a disappointed sigh.  
_

 _The twins were frozen for a moment, unable to comprehend how they ended up with the best sister ever in their lives. A sister who was willing to sacrifice herself and go against their own dad to fight for their happiness. A sister who took care of them when their mom died. A sister who was so caring and selfless that she would cuddle them in the middle of the night when they were having nightmares._

 _Both of them could clearly see the fire burning in her lilac eyes that shone with love, compassion and understanding._

 _What did they do to deserve her?_

 _Eventually, Ruby shifted, stretching one arm out to wrap her blonde sister in an awkward hug, whispering 'thank you' and 'I love you' again and again. Onyx turned around and gave her a wet but genuine smile, truly touched by her sister's words. The dark twin leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek and Yang gave her a tender grin._

 _"Come on." The brawler coaxed, as she pulled away. "Let's get this over with."_

* * *

 _The Xiao Long family were gathered in the dining table wearing their combat attire. Ruby and Onyx sat next to each other while Yang sat across the dark twin. Taiyang was sitting at the head of table, hands clasped together in front of him, his eyes still a flaming red as he glared at all three of them._

 _Onyx stared back defiantly, refusing to look away while Ruby looked at him with a hurt expression. Yang had no problem returning the glare and going as far as deploying Ember Celica. Their dad didn't even spare a glance at her, his focus trained on his twin daughters.  
_

 _Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, he said in a quiet voice that didn't undermine the sheer anger and fury that boiled inside. "I cannot even begin to tell you how disappointed I am at the both of you."_

 _They didn't say anything but Yang growled as her semblance activated, red eyes matching their dad's and burning with rage._

 _Again, Taiyang ignored her._

 _"Especially you Onyx. I expected better from you." Their dad continued, the disappointment clear in his voice. "You were supposed to be the responsible one and instead, you went and did... did." He was physically struggling to get the word out._

 _"Sex?" Yang finished coldly. The twins shot her a look of pure shock, surprised at the blonde's boldness._

 _Taiyang finally turned to look at the blonde brawler as his jaw clenched and his hands tightened, glowing red eyes boring into his daughter's fiery ones. The smell of smoke suddenly filled the air as Yang clenched her hands into fists._

 _"Don't push it." Taiyang growled coldly and Yang gritted her teeth, her hair starting to glow and the twins felt a touch of fear and dread, completely aware of the blonde's explosive temper. "You're in the same boat as your sisters so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."_

 _Just like that, Yang's semblance died down and her face morphed into utter confusion. Ruby and Onyx shared a look of confusion as well, wondering what their dad was talking about. The twins were pretty sure that he didn't see Yang doing the deed with them. Just the thought of it made their faces turn green and they fought to keep their lunch in their stomachs._

 _"Bu-" Yang started._

 _"QUIET!" Taiyang roared, passing the limit of his patience as he slammed his palms on the table. Getting his scroll from his pocket, he placed it down in front of him and a small holograph screen lit up above it._

 _"I should have done this a long time ago." Their dad said, getting a grip on his temper, a hand brushing his hair roughly._

 _"What are you-?" Onyx finally spoke but the cold glare her father sent her shut her mouth with a snap. The three of them were confused with what he was going to show them. Clearly, he didn't look like he was going to call all the headmasters of the Hunter Academy, so what was he doing?_

 _What made it even more weird was that despite the anger their father was clearly showing, they can see a hint of red in his cheeks. Almost like he was blushing._

 _Clearing his throat, he pulled out a metallic cylinder from his pocket and extended it into a pointer stick that professors usually use in class. That baffled them even further to the point that Yang's eyes shifted back to normal._

 _"Now" He started in a voice that he usually use in class, professional and serious. "When you reach a certain age, you'll notice some changes in your body."_

 _This time, it was a miracle their eyes were still intact as all three of them looked at him with wide eyes that almost bulged out of their sockets. Comprehension finally dawned upon them and they were speechless for a second._

 _Only for a second._

 _Yang went first and she voiced the most intelligible thing she could say in this situation. "WHAT THE DUST!?"_

 _"No questions until the end of the presentation." Taiyang snapped but the blush he wore deepened that it was almost hilarious to look at in this absurd situation._

 _Ruby ignored him and literally blurted out. "You're giving us the talk!?"_

 _"One more and I'm going to confiscate all your weapons for a whole month." Their dad threatened, face set to a scowl but the blush he still wore ruined the gravity of his threat. It still shut them all up and once silence ensued, the blonde man pulled up a picture of a naked man and woman.  
_

 _All three of them were struggling not to look away and a blush similar to their dad's filled their cheeks. Clearing his throat, he pointed at the man's body. "For men, they experience a growth of hair in their face, chest, amrpits and -"_

 _SLAM_

 _All three of them simultaneously slammed their head to the table, hoping to drown out the next word._

 _They were not spared by fate's cruelty._

 _"Penis." Taiyang finished and they groaned loudly, questioning why this was happening._

 _"Now for the women." Yang shot up at that and could only watch in despair as a stick pointed at the female figure's chest area. Ruby and Onyx just turned their head reluctantly, knowing this is going to be a really long talk. "A growth occurs around their chest, areolae, and hips." It was a miracle he managed to get those words out. Onyx was mumbling 'why' over and over again while Ruby was wondering if she could just trade her love of cookies to a freedom ticket from this dust awful, embarrassing and humiliating talk._

 _"The women may also experience hair growth around the area between their legs." All of them,_ _ _including their dad,_ sighed in relief when he didn't say the word. "But it's not just changes in the body that occur when you reach puberty."_

 _"Please don't." Onyx begged, literally swallowing her pride just so this madness could stop. The dark twin hardly begs unless it's for the sake of cookies or strawberries.  
_

 _She was ignored as Taiyang gestured his stick to the genitals of the man and woman. "You will experience change in the emotional level so sometimes, when you're young and you feel like-" Taiyang paused, looking for the right word. "Exploring different possibilities then it's just your hormones acting up. You will feel urges that you've never felt before and it may seem strange at first."_

 _'As if this isn't!' All of them echoed each others' thought. "And that's where you learn about the act of sexual intercourse."_

 _Their dad folded his stick and sighed heavily, like he really didn't want to do this anymore than they wanted to listen to him talk. "Now, I've downloaded a video to give you a more... proper demonstration of sex."_

 _He flicked his hand over the screen and the image disappeared, only to be replaced with a video entitled 'How Sex Works'._

 _This was going to be a really, really long talk._

 _After one long and agonizing hour of watching heterosexual and, for their consideration, homosexual intercourse, the video finally stopped. Video was putting it lightly, seeing as they just witnessed what should be considered porn in the extreme sense especially when there BDSM themes were included. All of them were wondering what their dad was thinking when he got this video._

 _Everyone on the table were red as a tomato, their faces buried in their arms. The Rose twins even even threw their hoods up to hide their embarrassment and Yang had her ears covered in a hopeless endeavor to block out the obscene noises that were coming from the video. Their respect for their dad grew as he was the only one who sat there, completely indifferent during the entire video except for the bright blush in his cheeks that betrayed his mortification._

 _Finally, Yang spoke, voice muffled against the table. "Why was I included?"  
_

 _"Because, if I recall correctly, I ran into a girl wearing nothing but a shirt in the front door when I came back from my mission last week." Taiyang answered with his arms crossed. Ruby and Onyx choked, unsure whether to gasp in shock or laugh at their sister's expense. They settled for the latter and the blonde raised her head up and shot them glare that would have stopped even an Ursa on it's tracks._

 _"That doesn't mean we had sex."_

 _"I'd believe that if it wasn't for the fact that she basically reeked of sex and kept blushing like a tomato when she saw me." Their dad retorted. "Plus, she mentioned your name and if I wasn't so tired from my last mission, I'd probably have give you the talk then."  
_

 _Yang groaned pitifully, slamming her head back down. "I'm 16, dad. I already know this stuff."_

 _"Think of it as payback for dropping the bomb on me." Taiyang smirked, reveling in his daughter's efforts to dig a hole through the table with her head. Turning to the twins, they straightened up in their seats, bracing for themselves for their fate. Onyx had her face schooled to a cold glare while Ruby thinned her lips, silver eyes staring at him defiantly. Whatever he decided, they would face with their head held high, even if it kills them inside._

 _"How long?" He asked, the red in his eyes turning back to lilac as he took a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves. "How long have you two been doing it?"_

 _"2 months." The red cloaked huntress answered shortly, her twin nodding in confirmation._

 _Taiyang pursed his lips, taking another deep breath. "You know that you're only 15, right?"_

 _"We know but we have no problems taking care of each other." Onyx stated coldly._

 _"I know." The blonde huntsman sighed heavily, suddenly looking like he aged a decade with his weary eyes and gruff voice._

 _The daughters were immediately reminded of their dad slumped over at this very table, pouring whiskey after whiskey as he sunk into depression, mourning for his departed wife._

 _Shaking his head, he continued. "I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I just moved around like a lifeless zombie for a whole year and I didn't even give a damn of how my daughters were doing. Not even a simple 'How are you?'" He spat in disgust, his eyes portraying his shame and anger but it wasn't directed at them. The three of them just sat silently, not knowing what to do. Their dad hardly talked about their mother anymore and the time she died. She was like the sun, always brightening the moods of everyone around her, especially the twins. When she died, it's like a storm replaced her sunny presence and dampened the lives of her family._

 _They were never the same after that._

 _"It took your Uncle Qrow to knock some sense to me and tell me that I needed to wake the fuck up. That I was neglecting my own daughters and that you needed me." Taiyang chuckled at that but there no humor in it. "If Summer was here, she'd be ashamed of me and what I've become: an ignorant father who wasted his life crying over the woman he loves while his children was doing dust knows what because HE WASN'T FUCKING THERE FOR THEM!" He roared angrily as he slammed his fist down the table. The wood splintered and cracked but they didn't flinch as his entire body shook. His eyes clenched shut as guilt rolled over him in waves. How could he abandon his precious daughters when they needed him?_

 _Silence ensued as the blonde man berated himself for his past mistakes, so deep in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he felt something brush his hand._

 _Reaching down, Onyx gently placed her hand on their dad's closed one, pulling his fingers from their position before laying them on his palm. Lilac eyes opened and he stared at the small, delicate hand sitting on his own._

 _The dark twin brushed her thumb over his rough knuckles, her touch sweet and comforting._

 _Clasping her hand to his in a strong and firm grip, he looked up and stared at crimson eyes with resolve. "I'm not mad that you and Ruby are together. In fact, I'm happy that you have each other. That you'll look after one another including Yang." At the last part, he shot a meaningful look to his blonde daughter who gave him a faint smile._

 _Returning one with his own, Taiyang looked back and his smile widened when he saw the twins holding hands together and shooting each other a loving look. It painfully reminded him of his time with Summer, his precious Rose._

 _"I'm just more upset at the fact that you're already intimate with each other." Their dad sighed but suddenly his smile turned slightly mischievous. "But I guess that's my fault, these Xiao Long genes are known for being quite the beast in bed."  
_

 _"DAD!" The precious moment was ruined and Yang slapped him in the arm as a blush immediately consumed all three of them once more. Now they were sure Yang inherited his wittiness and humor._

 _The blonde man yelped, feigning a hurt expression. "What? I was like that in your age. Fooling around and sharing a piece of this." He gestured his broad and strong physique and Onyx pushed his hand away in mock disgust. Ruby just blew him a raspberry._

 _"Seriously, dad?" The dark twin said with annoyance. The blonde man mistook it for a question and he shot them a devilish smirk that had a cold shiver climbing up their spines. Oh so many regrets were circling around their heads at that very moment_

 _"Yeah. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy keeping both your mothers satisfied but it sure was one hell of a- OW!" Taiyang yelped as Yang smacked him upside the head with a fierce blush on her cheeks._

 _"I don't need to hear the dirty shit you do with both our moms!" Yang shrieked into his ear and the blonde huntsman tilted his head to the side from the verbal onslaught. "And you call Uncle Qrow the perverted one."_

 _"HEY! At least I have some respect for women." Their dad said, looking offended at the mere thought of being compared to their drunken Uncle."I remember every girl I slept with since I was 16."_

 _"Aha! See! Even you lost your v-card when you were 16." Yang accused while pointing her finger at him._

 _Taiyang just shrugged unapologetically.  
_

 _"Eh. The Xiao Long genes can be a boon and a curse." Turning to the twins, he smirked that trademark Xiao long smirk. "And I remember your mother being quite the naughty little minx when she was-OW!"_

 _This time Ruby used her semblance to appear on his side and both her and Yang smacked him from behind his head. The blonde man rubbed the abused spot and he pouted at his daughters._

 _Ruby crossed her arms and scowled heavily at him but the intensity was lost when a blush covered her cheeks. Seriously, they were wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment. They were surprised they even lasted this long with the birds and bees. And now this? They've really outdone themselves._

 _"While we're touched that you've accepted us and all." Onyx started sincerely despite the dirty look she was sending him. "How can you just accept us that way?"_

 _The dark cloaked huntress was really curious. Not that she wasn't thankful, in fact she was relieved and finding it hard to believe of how their dad just accepted them just like that. Shouldn't he be against this? Telling them that it was wrong for sisters to be together? This all so hard to believe and it was driving Onyx crazy as her mind raced a thousand miles per hour._

 _Taiyang just shrugged. "If I wasn't okay with it, I'd have thrown you off your sister and kicked you out of the house faster than you can say 'skeddadle' but I didn't. You are my daughters, and we're family. Family sticks together no matter what." He said in a strong, firm voice, echoing Yang's words when she swore that she'd protect him. The three of them stared at him in awe, amazed and touched at how understanding and caring their dad was. Even when morals were questioned, he'd put his own daughters first before that._

 _People would probably call them crazy, fucked up or screwed in the head but it didn't matter to the Rose twins because for them, their family was perfect._

 _"Oh and Summer and Raven treated each other like sisters but they were pretty close behind closed doors if you know what I mean." Taiyang grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively._

 _This time, three hands assaulted his abused head._

* * *

"Really smooth, Yang." Onyx said sarcastically. "Makes me wonder why I haven't give you detention right now."

"Because you love me unconditionally." Yang answered with a wink.

"Question mark on unconditionally." She turned to Ruby who had a question at the tip of her tongue.

"So do you know who's the TA you're gonna meet?" Ruby asked with curiosity peeking from her silver eyes.

The dark twin shrugged. "No idea. Professor Goodwitch said I'll know him when I see him."

Both of her sisters furrowed their brows at that but before they could question further, their attention was caught by the news on the holographic TV.

 _"-robbery was led by one of Vale's top criminals, Roman Torchwick, who was caught by the Hunter Association last night at 10:38 pm. The identity of the individual who apprehended this dangerous criminal remains unknown but we wish to thank them for keeping our city safe."_ The news reporter said as pictures of Roman Torchwick's mug shots were displayed in the screen. _"Back to you Lisa."_

The three teens drowned out the rest of the news as Onyx gave her twin a smile filled with pride, unabashedly showing how proud she was feeling right now to her baby sister.

Yang clapped Ruby at the back, wearing a proud grin. "Congrats, Rubes! We're so proud of you!"

Once again, Ruby found herself in a bear crushing hug but she didn't care, feeling a sense of pride and honor of upholding her parents' teachings. She felt her heart swell when Onyx stepped up and wrapped her around her, sandwiching the young teen in loving, though albeit painful(in Yang's case), hugs.

They broke away once they felt the rumble of the airship landing, signaling their arrival to Beacon Academy.

A boy with blonde hair and wearing white armor with a sword strapped to his side bumped into Yang, gagging and holding a hand to his mouth, his face a sickly green.

They watched with amusement as he literally ran out of the airship and proceeded to throw up in the near by waste bin.

"Shouldn't you be helping him." Ruby asked her twin.

Onyx snorted at that and gave her a critical look. "This is a warrior academy and independence is one of the few things you learn quickly if you want to finish this school with all your limbs intact."

"That's pretty cold, even for you." The blonde brawler remarked as they stepped out of the airship, having seen her sister even in her darkest moments. Onyx can be mistaken as the Grim Reaper with the way she ruthlessly cuts down her enemies without a drop of mercy, especially when her family was on the line. She shuddered for all the poor bastards that were brave enough to try and take a shot at her baby sister. She could only imagine the pain and torture that Onyx inflict on the people who thinks even for a second that they can take away her twin sister from her.

"I don't care about anyone except you two." The dark twin stated bluntly to which her sisters instantly 'awww'd at her. Unknown to the twins, Yang felt her forehead sweat, seeing as how that statement further proved her point.

Before she could say anything, their eyes wandered up to the majesty of Beacon Academy in all it's glory. The central towers were high, reaching past the clouds as they traced the contours of the school's campus. Everything about it screamed prestigious and elite and the compliments were well deserved seeing as how Beacon was ranked as number one among the the four Huntsmen Academies.

The three sisters were awed by the school's campus but two of them quickly darted at the weapons carried, eyes lighting up in delight like a kid in a candy store.

"Ohh! Sis, look at that battle axe! Oh, and that flaming sword! Is that a bladed whip? That's so cool! Hey, they even have a dust action shotgun! Oh my gosh, this is so amazing!" Ruby gushed all of that in one breath and Yang just stared at her hyperactive sister. She jolted out of her stupor when Ruby went to reach out a huge broadsword strapped behind a tall and broad student wearing green armor.

"Ow ow ow!" Ruby cried when she felt someone tugging her by the hood of her cloak. Yang turned to tell Onyx to keep an eye on her weapon-addicted twin only for her to slap herself on the face when saw that the dark twin was hypnotized by a broadsword strapped behind a really tall and quite possibly, one of the hottest looking guys she'd ever seen.

Onyx wasn't even looking at the guy's face as she drooled at the sight of his sword. It was huge sure but what made it stand out is that it's blade seemed to be made of crystals as it's color had a very light blue shade like the sky. It looked extremely durable, not to mention heavy but the guy carried it like it weighed next to nothing.

When he turned around, the dual scythe wielder looked up at him. Blue eyes met crimson as they traced up to his sharp cheekbones and down to his stubble and a well defined jaw. His brown hair was scruffy and a bit messy but it seemed to give him a roguish, badass look that reminded Onyx of her Uncle Qrow. . The guy was huge, literally towering over her and she can clearly see the muscles bulging from his arms, probably from wielding his masterpiece. He wore a blue shirt that said, 'Hugs are fun like friends.' with a picture of a dog and cat hugging printed on the center which seemed to be ridiculous to look at considering that the guy wearing it looked like a runway model. The shirt did little to hide his broad chest and his six pack abs. His shirt was tucked in black jeans with a chain as his belt. Topping the look off, he wore leather black rider boots and Onyx wondered where he got it.

"Hello." He greeted in a chipper and friendly voice that seemed to have a childish edge. "I'm Michael J. Caboose but my friends call me Caboose."

The giant man held his hand out and Onyx noticed the blue metal vambraces strapped on both his arms with knives sheathed around it. She stared at it for a while, then blushed when she realized he was waiting for a handshake.

"I'm Onyx Rose." She shook his hand firmly and Caboose gave her a friendly smile which she returned, albeit a bit strained, seeing as she was not used to meeting new people

"Nice to meet new people." He said off handedly. "I'm a ta here."

That confused Onyx for a moment. "Ta?"

"Yeah, ta. It's what the lady with these huge breasts called me." Caboose replied, not even showing a lick of interest or care when he mentioned the word 'breasts'. Normally, guys would act funny and get all pervy at the mention of boobs. Caboose apparently wasn't part of that statistic.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Onyx understood what he meant and who he was referring to.

Meanwhile, Professor Goodwitch was writing some requests for Ozpin to take a look at for this semester when she felt the sudden urge to smack both f her TAs in the head. Wondering where that came from, she just shrugged and continued her work, keeping that little thought in mind.

"I think you mean TA." Onyx corrected.

This time Caboose wore a confused frown on his sexy face. "Yeah, don't you call it ta?"

"No, you literally just say the letters 'T' and 'A'." The dark twin explained patiently, while her mind wondered if there was a screw loose in his head.

"Oh, I get it, now!" He said with a face full of wonder and she couldn't help herself as Onyx laughed right there in the stony pathway, in front of her fellow TA. Caboose joined her laughter, although it was forced, and they both laughed for a while until the dark twin finally got a grip of herself, her mind reminding the talk she had with Professor Goodwitch and she snarked at herself on when she became a prude.

"Why were we laughing?" Caboose asked, clueless.

Shaking her head in mirth, she just gave him a smile and replied. "Why not?"

Apparently, that seemed to satisfy the broadsword-swinging giant as he leaned down and booped her nose with his finger.

Said nose wrinkled in mock anger as she swatted his finger away.

 _'He may be weird, but he seems like a really nice guy.'_ Onyx thought with a grin. _'Maybe this TA thing isn't going to be so bad.'_

As if an unknown force came to spite her, she heard her twin sister hitting a stack of white suitcases off of a cart not from her position.

"What are you doing?" An angelic voice demanded.

* * *

While Onyx was chatting with what Ruby assumes was the TA she mentioned, she and Yang made her way down the path and admired the architecture of the school.

She'll admit that the guy was good looking but she knew her sister had no interest in men. Yes, she had abasolutely no reason to be jealous at all even though her twin was smiling and laughing like she was having the time of her life which was rare because she doesn't just like anybody. Nope, no jealousy even though she had the urge to stick Crescent Rose right up his-

"Oh, I see my friends." Yang said, as she waved at them, interrupting Ruby's malicious thoughts. Casting a quick look at her sister, she left with a hurried, 'bye' and sent the poor teen spinning like a top.

"Woah." Ruby mumbled dizzily, tiny beowolves running around her head as she stumbled on her feet. "Why can't you be this fast for chores?"

With that said, the dizziness won and she crashed right into a pile of white suitcases with an 'oof'.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice demanded and Ruby sat up rubbing her head and shaking the imaginary grimm of her sense of reality as she gazed upon what she could only describe as an angel sent from heaven.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful girl wearing a strapless white dress that faded to blue and stopped around mid thigh with a silver rapier strapped to her hip. She also wore a long sleeved bolera with the same shade as her dress from inside and was as red as her cloak from inside. Her eyes ran down those snow white legs and landed on the white booted heels. Silver eyes looked up and ice blue eyes glared coldly at her with the coldness of the bitter frost trapped within. Her white hair was tied up to a side ponytail which seemed to destroy the symmetry of her outfit but for her, it couldn't look more perfect on the girl. The ponytail was pinned by a tiara and her eyes settled on the jagged scar that ran down her left eye.

Pale blue eyes narrowed when she noticed the young girl staring at the scar on her eye, as if daring her to say anything untoward about it. For the cloaked huntress, all she could think about was how such imperfection made this girl even more perfect to her eyes.

A lot of things were running through Ruby's head right now but even she was shocked when her running mouth blurted out. "You're so pretty."

Weiss simply raised a brow at that, clearly unmoved by the compliment. All her life, she's been exposed to the countless compliments and praises by men and women when she was young but she knew that those people were after the power of her family. Everyone has a price and they're willing to slap a smile on their faces and worship the very ground she walks. Those people disgusted her and she learned how to deal with those mindless, greedy fanatics with cold precision.

Now, she can feel her irritation boiling at this klutzy redhead who knocked down her dust cases. She's been taught to act with propriety but something about this red cloaked teen just pushed her temper to a whole new level. Maybe it was because she just finished a 'talk' with her Father informing how she was wasting his time and resources by letting her study in Beacon and that she shouldn't give him another reason to be disappointed on her. The conversation ended with her Father demanding she send him weekly reports of her progress and that he'd expect nothing less than perfection like he always does.

Just the thought of her 'conversation' with her Father 20 minutes ago just spiked up her anger to another level and she unleashed it on her nearest victim, which happened to be Ruby.

"Are you deaf? I asked you what you're doing?" The heiress asked coldly, glaring at Ruby.

"Uhh." Was the only thing Ruby could utter at the moment as she sat there on the ground in front of the heiress. Her mind was completely blank except for the hot and fuming girl in front of her. Even when she's mad, she looked sexy with her sharp blue eyes glaring daggers at her and her lips twisted to a fierce scowl.

SLAP

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude not to stare?" Weiss snarked, secretly trying not to rub her throbbing hand. The heiress wondered if the girl was made of steel.

Curse Aura protection.

Ruby didn't even flinch or even jerk from the impact, too stunned to do anything but admire the goddess in front of her.

"Okay, I've seen enough." A familiar husky voice drawled from behind the cloaked huntress.

"Ruby, they're having a sale in Sinful Desserts right now." Onyx said and that snapped her twin out of Weiss Wonderland as she blurred right in front of her twin with an excited gleam on her face. "Really? Do you think we can buy a dozen cookies and some strawberry short cakes. Oh, maybe we can try some of their caramel fudge cakes. I hear they-mpphhhh mphh"

Her twin just covered her mouth with her hand but the energetic redhead just kept talking. The dark twin shot Weiss an apologetic look as the heiress huffed with her arms crossed. "Sorry about my sister. She rarely gets like this unless its cookies, strawberries or weapons."

Crimson eyes scanned her up and down and she froze as she properly looked at the beautiful woman standing before her. Thankfully, she had better sense of control than her twin and sent her a smile. "Sorry about your luggage."

She gestured the strewn cases on the ground and off their cart but a second later, rose petals fell around them as Ruby dashed around and picked up all the suit cases and stacked them neatly on the cart before hopping on her twin's back, who didn't even so much as move an inch, wrapping her legs around her waist and hiding behind her twin's hood. All of this happened in precisely a second.

"You'll learn to get use to it." Onyx commented when she spotted the wide eyed look the shorter girl was shooting at her sister. She was already wearing heels but both of them were like an inch taller than the heiress. Although, it suited the white haired girl, especially when she spied the pale white legs from under her combat skirt.

 _'Nope, bad thoughts.'_ Onyx chided herself and she turned her head slightly to address Ruby. That and because she was sure her eyes were smoldering with emotions that may scare off the heiress.

"Ruby, apologize."

Onyx's eye twitched when her sister flicked her on the forehead.

"I'm not a five year old, Nyx." her twin pouted before she looked at the heiress who was waiting impatiently for the redhead to talk.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said meekly, while peeking over her twin's shoulder. Crimson and silver eyes looked at the heiress who was struggling not to melt at the adorable sight. Nobody stands a chance against the Rose twins lethal weapon of cuteness

"It's fine." The heiress said slowly, trying not to crack her demeanor in front of them. A Schnee never cracks, they never show weakness even in the front of their cunning and ruthless enemies.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Onyx Rose and this is my twin sister, Ruby Rose." Onyx introduce with a flourish of her hand. Ruby shot the heiress a friendly wave which Weiss promptly ignored and slipped her cold mask back on. Why was she still here, talking to these two? The answer seemed to elude her when really, a part of her, a tiny tiny part of her, was secretly enjoying the company of the Rose twins.

"And you are?" Ruby asked the heiress.

At that, Weiss was shocked once again. Not to make herself sound cocky, but these two have no idea who she is? She looked carefully in her eyes and she didn't see an ounce of recognition on their faces. The Rose twins waited patiently but it was bordering on awkward as the Schnee heiress continued looking at them like they were crazy. Well, they had their moments but the twins were pretty sure that Ruby asked who she was, not do a strip tease right in front of them.

"Are we playing the staring game?" A deep curious voice asked and all of them and all of them snapped out of their locked gazes and turned to look up at Caboose who was munching on a bar of chocolate.

The tall TA gasped. "Alice! There's two of you!" He yelled in surprise and pointed at her twin sister hanging on her back, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's Onyx, Caboose." The dark twin sighed, quickly adjusting to the tall, hot man's quirkiness. "And this is my twin sister, Ruby."

"Yo." Ruby greeted.

"Ohhhh. Gee, I thought she was-um..ah a clone or something and that there were two of you." Caboose said, tripping in his own words. Onyx briefly wondered how he became a TA at this prestigious academy. Blue eyes darted to the heiress who was glowering at him. "Who's this? And why does she look mad?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee. And who are you?" Weiss snapped rudely, ignoring his last question

"I'm Michael J. Caboose but my friends call me Caboose." He replied with a lopsided grin. "I'm a T-A."

"A TA? I didn't hear anything about a TA in Beacon. Why didn't I hear anything about this?" The heiress demanded.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Was I suppose to tell you?" Caboose was seriously asking the heiress, no hint of sarcasm whatsoever. "I don't tell strangers what I do. Tucker said that strangers can be mean."

Onyx shook her head at him. "Ignore her, Caboose."

The dark twin turned to the fuming heiress. "What my colleague is trying to say is that we've been recently invited to assist in teaching students combat training by the Headmaster himself."

"What!?" The heiress shrieked, not believing the fact that this girl is supposed to be one of her teachers in this school for four years. "Aren't you a little too young to be teaching, let alone be studying in this school?" Weiss said haughtily, but she felt like slapping herself in the face of how spoiled and slightly desperate it made her sound like. Contrary to what people believe, she wasn't unaware of how much of an Ice Queen she can be.

"I'll let that insult slide, Ms. Schnee." Onyx brooked in a cold voice that would impress even her father, her tone adopting a more professional demeanor. The dark cloaked twin was not liking how high and mighty this girl was acting. It's time she put her down a peg. "However, if you keep this up, then you'll be the first student in Beacon to earn detention right even before Initiation starts."

 _'Shut up, Weiss.'_ She yelled in her head but her mouth refused to listen.

"How dare you-"

"Let me remind you that I'm a TA and Professor Goodwitch has given me the right to punish any student within reason." Onyx leaned forward with a menacing look on her face and Ruby fidgeted nervously on her back, debating if she should interrupt them. "And let me tell you that I chose to give detentions instead of public humiliations in the arena but I'm sorely tempted of reverting to that punishment right now if you keep pushing it."

"Like you could best me in a duel." Weiss scoffed, as if the mere thought was an impossible feat. She was very confident in her skills, after being trained by the best combat instructors that Atlas could offer. The heiress tried to listen to the tiny shimmer of niceness that dwell deep inside of her but when someone was clearly challenging then, then the nice gloves were off.

The air suddenly shifted and Weiss found the crimson eyed twin standing an inch away from her, red eyes staring right into her soul.

"Wow! That was really, really cool." The big huntsman said in awe, and Ruby wondered how he wasn't aware of the suffocating tension right in front of him. "Are you a magician?"

Onyx and Weiss ignored him, not breaking their focus on each other.

"If we were in a fight right now, you would have been dead." Onyx said lowly, her voice husky with a dangerous undertone that sent a shiver of fear coursing through the heiress' spine but Weiss refused to back down. A Schnee never backs down, they stay strong in the face of danger even when the odds were against them.

"So congratulations, Ms. Schnee. You just earned yourself detention."

"WHAT!?" The shriek was enough to rattle the dark twin's ears but she kept her face devoid of any emotion.

"What's happening?" Caboose asked innocently as he bit off a square from his chocolate bar.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Onyx continued smoothly. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"But Weiss is not a book." The blue eyed huntsman pointed out, clueless of the tension and atmosphere that was playing right in front of him. "Unless her face is in a book and everything it says in it is not about her."

Onyx sighed deeply through her noise and closed her eyes briefly, feeling a migraine coming along. "It's an expression, Caboose."

Ruby slapped her forehead in exasperation, seriously wondering how clueless this guy can get.

"Oh." The serious moment was ruined and the heiress threw one last baleful glare at the twins before storming off. That was probably the smartest move she's done in Ruby's opinion. Ruby thought that it was the smartest thing to do because she can feel Mt. Onyx about to erupt like Mt. Yang. The red cloaked huntress wondered how her twin ended up loosing her cool, she's usually the level-headed one, Yang was the punch-people-ask-questions-later-then-punch-them-again one and she was the cute one.

"Onyx, you're being unreasonable." Ruby said firmly.

Onyx shrugged. "Eh, that's your opinion."

The dark twin reverted back to her normal self in a blink of an eye. "She was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, she was mean." Caboose nodded in agreement "But you were being mean too."

"Again, that's your opinion."

"Caboose is right, Onyx. Sure she wasn't exactly being friendly."

"Understatement, but go on." Onyx inputted.

"But that doesn't mean you should give her detention because of her snippy attitude"

"Please listen to yourself when you say that." Onyx said. "Really listen to yourself."

"What I'm trying to say is that you're not usually like this." Her twin said, her face morphing into a worried expression.

"Yeah, my best friend wouldn't be mean even if people were being mean." Caboose added, chipping off another square.

"Caboose we're not- I don't...This isn't." The dark cloaked stumbled in her own words before she sighed in defeat. Trying to make sense with Caboose is like trying to let a blind person read a book. Loosing her cool and her words? Not a great day for the dark cloaked TA.

"Fine, I'll tell you about this later, Ruby." Onyx promised but her twin just shot her a doubtful look.

"Are we really going to talk or are we going to 'the talk'?" Ruby asked bluntly, not even caring about their audience. If she thought she'd catch her twin off-guard, she was so wrong.

"Maybe." Onyx's voice dropping in that seductive, velvety voice. "But I'm sure we could do both."

Her hand brushed her twin's thigh suggestively, and her twin shivered, silver eyes darkening.

"What's the talk and 'the talk'?" Caboose asked in that innocent and clueless voice of him and the twins stared at him like he grew a second head.

"Caboose."

"Minx." He grinned toothily.

"Onyx." The dark cloaked twin corrected again..

"There are some things you shouldn't know." Onyx explained slowly and clearly as if she was talking to a child, which in this case, seemed like it.

"Okay."

"This is one of them." Ruby chirped.

"Okay. Chocolate?" The huntsman finally offered his half finished chocolate bar.

Before the dark cloaked huntress can even utter a syllable, Ruby snatched it from his hand and devoured the rest.

"And you call me insatiable." Onyx remarked with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **So, yeah. I just introduced Caboose from Red vs Blue as well as our favorite Ice Princess. Thanks for liking, reviewing, and favorite-ing. I'll post a new chapter by next week.**


	6. Let's play a game!

**Thanks again for keeping up with this story so far. Warning, this is another long chapter so yeah. Sorry about that. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum own RWBY. I'm just a fan**

* * *

"Bleghhhh...ohhh...blurgh." The blonde knight groaned, his stomach still rolling painfully after emptying his breakfast out. Why was he cursed with motion sickness? His first day in Beacon and he was already making a fool of himself. His stomach let out a monstrous groan and he cupped his mouth when he felt bile rising on his throat.

Unfortunately, the huntsman lost his grip on the trash bin and he felt flat on his face on the unforgiving ground with a groan. Thankfully, he managed to swallow back what was left of his breakfast but it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Now he was feeling hungry and humiliated. Could his day get any worst?

Apparently, fate was being a bitch as always.

"Wow! That's gross!" A deep voice bellowed from above him and he felt something poking his head. "What do you think, Sphinx?"

"For the last time, Caboose, it's Onyx." A feminine voice laced with irritation growled at who he assumed was Caboose.

"Stop that! I think he's sick." Another voice said worryingly.

A groan was all the blonde could utter at this point, confirming Ruby's observation who was kneeling beside him as she continued poking him with a stick.

"Oh! Maybe he's sun bathing?" The blue eyed huntsman suggested.

"With his clothes on?" Asked Onyx as she gave him a look that said 'really?'

"Hey! Some people are shy, okay?" Caboose said indignantly, as if he was reprimanding her. "Stop being mean, Ruby!"

"I'm Onyx and how come you can pronounce my sister's name right?"

"Who?" He asked as if he had no idea of who he just met five minutes ago which flabbergasted the crimson eyed twin. He gave her the rest of his chocolate bar for dust's sake.

The dark twin just sighed in defeat, wondering for the millionth time since she met the friendly hot giant of a man how he became a TA. Ruby on the other hand, seemed to have adjusted to Caboose's awkward personality and just gave him a wave to indicate her presence. Before the giant can make another ridiculous comment, the crimson haired Rose felt the man shifting.

"Hey! He's getting up!"

Indeed, Jaune was getting up on all fours but then his stomach protested violently and with painful groan, the knight hit dirt again.

"And he's down." Caboose stated and nudged the unmoving body with his boot.

"Yeah, I don't think that's helping either, buddy." The dark twin said in a bored voice, like she didn't really care. Suddenly, Onyx yelped in surprise as strong arms lifted her off the ground by her armpits and she found herself looking straight at serious blue eyes for the first time.

"What did you just call me?" His voice losing it's childlike innocence as he stared straight into crimson eyes.

"Uhh buddyyyy?" Onyx drew out, confusion clear on her face.

For a moment, no one said anything and the silence was only interrupted by the groaning blonde knight that everyone seemed to ignore. Ruby was watching with bathed breath as the two continued to stare each other, wondering what would happen. Did Onyx say something to provoke him? Did she do something to trigger that kind of reaction. Whatever it was, all she could was wait as they had their stare down.

Finally, the biggest grin broke out from the man's lips and he literally crushed her twin sister into a bear hug that would have rivaled Yang's.

"OH GOSH! YOU'RE REALLY THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" Caboose shouted in delight as he swung her left and right. He was acting as if Onyx just gave him the best birthday present ever. "WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"Gurgh." Was all Onyx could say as she felt her insides being move around by the strength of the behemoth's crushing arms. Her lungs were very close to bursting and she swore she can literally feel herself turning blue. Now as much as Onyx likes making friends with huge, big-muscled, hot guys(note the sarcasm), she really didn't want to die at a young age. Plus, it would be embarrassing to write into her tombstone _'Died by a hug of loving death given by Caboose. Go fuck yourself, Caboose. I hope my ghost haunts you til you drop dead'_.

Although an inkling told her that the empty-headed huntsman might enjoy that and even try to hug/kill her in the afterlife.

 _'Oum, I can see the light.'_ Onyx thought fleetingly, lungs grinding close to dust.

"Caboose?" Ruby said as she noticed her dying sister and the man turned his attention to the younger twin and his grin got even bigger as he scooped up Ruby into the bear hug.

"WHAT'S GREAT IS THAT THERE IS TWO OF YOU!" The man shouted, letting the world know of his happiness. "THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN BUBBLE WRAP!"

"Kroo...rozzz" Ruby stuttered out, feeling close to passing out from oxygen deprivation. Thankfully, Caboose loosened his arms a little and he easily cradled the two of them to his chest with one arm and pulled his scroll out with the other, pulling up his camera app.

"Say 'Cheese'!"

A click sounded and he let them both go. The Rose twins dropped in an undignified heap, gasping and coughing. As much as they love hugging people, they're not keen on having their lungs replaced at such a young age.

"Oh, I'm going to send this Tucker and tell him all the fun we're having." Caboose said excitedly as he typed a caption under the picture that captured the uncomfortable smiles that both the Rose twins managed to pull off just to appease their new friend and Jaune's body lying flat on the ground.

"Caboose." Onyx coughed out, voice slightly raspy from the suffocating hug of death.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking at them as he continued typing his message.

"Please go fuck yourself, right now."

"There's no ducks around here. They like flying. Or running." He answered, and actually looked around to see if there were any.

"I said 'FUCK'! not 'DUCK'! you son of a -"

"Okay!" Her twin interrupted with a strained smile, ribs still hurting. "Onyx, let's just go to our happy place."

The dark cloaked twin just swore under her breath, before getting to her feet and helping her twin up. When he was done, Caboose tucked his scroll into his pocket and blinded them with an ear to ear grin. It's like there's always something to make the guy happy even with just the smallest things.

Clearing her throat, Ruby stood on her toes and patted his shoulder, trying to convey support and seriousness. "Now Caboose."

"Rudy."

"It's Ruby." She corrected, unperturbed. "While it's nice to hug people, it's not nice to-well... crush them."

"Okay." Caboose drew out, like he was confused. No surprise for the twins there.

"Ruby, he's not a kid." The monochrome haired twin chided lightly, making it sound like she was talking to a child. Her twin ignored her in favor of focusing on the the tall huntsman. Better to tell him now, lest they suffer more back pains and crushed lungs in the future.

"Yeah, see I'm like 21, so I'm taller and older than a kid." Caboose revealed, the childlike innocence plain in his voice.

"There's a difference of looking and behaving like you're legal."

"I don't think eagles look like me. I prefer koalas."

"For the love of Oum, I said 'LEGAL'!" Onyx said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Happy place." Ruby reminded her with a pointed look. Her twin just grumbled and muttered something too low for her to hear but she knew it wasn't anything kids should hear. Turning back to Caboose, she sighed internally as he stared up at the clouds in wonder.

"Now," Taking his face on both of her hands. "I'm going to show you a proper hug. Okay?"

"Okay." He replied happily, grinning toothily. "I love hugs. They're like cats, soft and cuddly."

The silver eyed huntress laughed lightly at the reference, giving him points for that before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. At first, the blue eyed huntsman was confused at what he should do, before he mimicked her actions and wrapped his strong arms around her, leaning down slightly to bury his face into soft crimson tresses.

"Like cats." He murmured quietly, keeping his embrace loose but firm, far different from his previous hug. "This is nice."

Ruby just smiled into his chest, sighing. For a moment, she felt like she was back at home, with Zwei, Yang, Onyx and her dad and he would give her hugs like these to make her feel better when he caught her having a nightmare. Then her sisters would join in and she would feel so safe and warm in their arms, like nothing would ever hurt her. The feeling of that love and security always soothed her and put her at ease.

Neither of them noticed the sound of the click and Onyx couldn't stop the smile twitching on her lips. She had no reason to feel jealous because she knew that Ruby loves her and she was pretty touched at how peaceful her sister was feeling right now, wrapped in the arms of the big, dim-witted but caring huntsman.

Reluctantly, Ruby pulled away, her arms falling to her sides as she stepped beside her twin. Caboose smile never wavered and he reached out and booped her on the nose just like he did with her twin.

"That was nice." He decided, blue eyes glinting with joy. "Different but nice."This time, he initiated the hug and gave the dark twin a gentle hug. Onyx feigned annoyance but she couldn't resist returning the hug for the big lug.

"Aww that's so cute." Ruby squealed as she took a picture with her scroll, not even bothering to hide her enthusiasm. Her twin just glared at her playfully before giving Caboose a pat on the back.

"That was really nice." The blue eyed huntsman said, releasing the older twin from his arms. A groan broke the tender moment between the three of them and they looked down at the teen suffering quietly. They completely forgot about the blonde knight.

"So what should we do?" Ruby asked them, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring the poor guy.

Onyx just shrugged. "Caboose can carry him. Besides, we're going to be late."

"Oh gosh! I forgot about the orientation." Ruby gasped in shock, horrified at the idea of being late.

"Upsy daisy." Caboose said as he grabbed the back of the blonde's armor and lifted him over his shoulder with one arm. The dark twin nodded in satisfaction.

"Now just don't- and she left us..." Onyx trailed off, scowling at the falling petals left on her wake.

"Oohh, that's so cool. Wait! Where did Remy go?"

"It's Ruby."

Jaune just moaned quietly before finally passing out. The last thing he remembered before slipping into unconsciousness were three words drifting in his mind.

 _'Who are they?'_

* * *

"Ruby, where have you been?" Yang asked. Both of them were standing near the front row in the auditorium with students mulling and talking around them. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing by near the stage with Professor Ozpin sipping from his signature mug while Professor Goodwitch conversed with him. Ruby looked around and she couldn't see a glimpse of black and white hair or a tall brown haired giant from the crowd.

"Oh, just here and there. The usual." Her sister replied with a wave of her hand. "So did I miss anything?"

"It hasn't even started." Her gaze suddenly turning mischievous. "Any boys I should be worry about?"

"YANG!"

The blonde just laughed at her sister's shocked and irritated face. "Dust! You're so easy."

"Says the girl who's afraid of a haircut." The cloaked teen retorted. The blonde ceased laughing and suddenly caressed her wild mane in a loving manner that kind of creeped the scythe wielder out.

"Low blow sis."

Ruby just shot her a triumphant grin. "Well, if you really want to know. I met a girl."

That got Yang's attention as lilac eyes regaled her sister with her undivided attention, her gloved hand still stroking her prized mane. "Oh?"

"Yeah. She was.. ah-erm." Ruby stumbled, trying to find the right word. "Difficult."

"Wow, when you say it like that then she must have been a bitch." The blonde said bluntly.

"I prefer the term unfriendly." Her sister pouted and the blonde rolled her eyes at how innocent she still was when it comes to swearing in public.

"An understatement, but go on."

"Are you and Onyx always like this?"

"We're half-sisters. What do you think?" The blonde said with a raised bow and a crooked grin plastered on her lips.

Ruby shook her head, not wanting to delve into that subject. "Never mind. Anyways, we kind of got into an argument because I knocked over her stuff."

"I thought you were finished with that phase. I mean, it's one thing to trip over flat ground, it's another to trip over a pebble and set off a dozen explosive dust crystals in the workshop."

"Hey! You said you'd never bring that up!" The redhead said, her face blushing slightly at the memories it brought up.

"Your fault for being an adorable klutz." Yang winked playfully.

"Anyways, back to the subject. She was really pretty and-"

"Oh ho! It seems my little sister has a crush." This time, Ruby's face resembled a tomato before she imploded.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, thanking dust that everyone was too busy with their own conversations to notice her outburst.

"I'm sorry. Go on." The blonde gestured for her to continue, her smirk getting bigger. Ruby gave her the stink eye but it didn't really deter the blonde brawler for even a bit. It's like looking at an angry puppy in her perspective.

"And Onyx came by and we introduced ourselves along with Caboose."

"Who's Caboose? Is he the hot guy that Onyx was talking to?"

"Yeah and I thought you don't swing that way."

"I don't but that doesn't mean I can't admire them from a distance. Looking, no touching there." Yang wagged her finger as if to cement her point but she gave Ruby a double wink that for the life of her, she couldn't understand what it meant and she didn't want to know.

Ever.

"Okay. Anyways, she said a lot of things that kind of pissed Onyx off so much that she ended up giving her detention."

"Woah. She's serious about that?" The shock look on Yang's face confirmed that the blonde must have thought that their sister was just messing with her. Then again, if they really pissed Onyx off- and not in a fun way- well, the dark twin would probably make public arena battles seem like child's play compared to what she has in store. Her twin has a very...creative and diabolical mind. And that's putting it lightly.

"Yeah. I don't know all the details but I'm guessing Professor Goodwitch gave her the 'okay' to do it but that's not the point." Ruby exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of a certain white haired heiress. The blonde noticed her and lilac eyes widened as the girl started approaching the pair, realizing who she was instantly. "She's not usually like this. I mean let's face it. Sure Weiss was being kind of rude and mean with her comments -"

"Uhhh Ruby-?"

"Hold on." Her sister cut her off abruptly. "Then she tried scaring her off and Yang, I'm telling you, Weiss might be able to hide it but I can tell that Onyx got to her. And after that, she dropped the detention bomb at her. What was she thinking!?" She asked Yang rhetorically to which the blonde just felt sweat sliding down her forehead as an icy aura suddenly started enveloping the atmosphere. She swore she can see a demonic presence shadowing the fuming heiress.

"I don't know." Yang replied hurriedly, seeing Weiss pushing people out of her way, a chilly glare shooting straight at her sister. "But maybe we should talk about something else?"

Apparently, her sister was having those kind of moments where she just runs her mouth without even thinking and ignoring everyone else.

 _'Uh oh'_ Yang thought dreadfully.

"Look I know you told me before to meet new people and I'm trying but I'm not sure if I should be angry or confused at Onyx right now. She pretty much painted me as a target for Weiss if she ever sees me again." Ruby said dramatically, a look of horror washing over her face at the prospect of meeting Weiss Schnee.

Dust, it's gonna be so weird. I mean, what do you say to someone you just met and someone that her sister gave detention to at the drop of a hat? Maybe she was overreacting. People can be reasonable but the cloaked huntress just knew that the cool, icy goddess wasn't as forgiving as Ruby is hoping. She will soon realize how very right her assumption was going to be.

The blonde brawler, on the other hand, just sighed in defeat, knowing that her sister just sealed her fate with the Ice Queen. Yang silently hoped that they wouldn't cause a scene.

"Yang are you even listen-"

"YOU!" A melodic voice shrieked into Ruby's ear and she in surprise, jumping into her sister arms in shock as she turned to see the very person she was just talking about. _  
_

"What did I do now?" She wailed, distress clear in her face and Yang just rolled her eyes at how childish her sister sounds right now. The blonde chose to stay quiet for now, wondering where this conversation is heading.

"Enough with your melodramatic act."

"But I'm not-"

"Listen!" The heiress growled, her patience teetering dangerously off it's place. Ruby shut her mouth as was told and waited for the Ice Queen to start talking.

"How old are you?" Weiss asked brusquely, twin ice chips focusing their laser-like glare to silver hues.

"16." Ruby answered obediently, like she was a dog following her master's orders.

"Where did you study?"

"Signal Academy."

"How did you get in to Beacon Academy?"

"Hey Princess, maybe you should say 'please' instead of interviewing my sister like a wanted criminal." Yang growled.

By this time, the blonde was starting to get pissed off with how demanding this little brat was to her precious sister. Not to mention, Onyx and Uncle Qrow would probably chew the red cloaked twin out for revealing information to someone they just met. In her perspective, she's doing Ruby a favor for this.

"I-"

"-will keep my mouth shut." A hard voice finished for her and Weiss turned to gazed at dark crimson eyes.

 _'Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.'_ The blonde chuckled inwardly and watched with amusement dancing in her eyes as Onyx glared angrily at the steaming heiress. _'Oh this is going to be really good.'_

"Causing trouble again, Ms. Schnee?" The dark twin inquired coldly.

"You-"

"-should stop harassing my sisters before I'm tempted to give you double detention." Onyx interjected, venom dripping into her words as she matched the icy glare that the heiress was giving her.

She was feeling pissed and confused at how this woman seemed to set her off so easily and she couldn't understand why. What is it about Weiss that made her feel this way? Right now, the logical side of her was trying to make her see reason but it was difficult to fight through the clouds of aggression.

"But I-

"-already have double detention. Should we triple that, Ms. Schnee?" The dark twin growled, her anger winning against her rational side.

The heiress felt rage seeping into her veins, refusing to back down to this person who's supposed to be superior to her. Her pride wouldn't allow her to let this go unpunished. She is a Schnee and she will be damned if she allowed herself to be humiliated in public by this tyrant of a woman.

 _'No matter how sexy she is.'_ A part of her whispered suggestively. Teeth grounded together as a familiar and unfamiliar sensation overcame her. Though it wasn't overpowering, it left her thoughts somewhat rattled. Where the hell did that come from?

Outside, she was still having a battle of wills with the dark cloaked Rose twin, but internally, she was troubled by the sudden and inappropriate thoughts that her mind suddenly conjured. She will admit that the twins were good looking.

 _'And hot.'_ That infuriating voice added.

 _'No! What on Remnant is wrong with me?'_

 _'It's called sexual attraction. Read a book.'_ The voice replied snarkily. Okay, now the heiress was wondering if she didn't get enough sleep last night with how her mind was suddenly calling up voices that seem to voice absurd and ridiculous comments. Or, maybe she was losing her mind. No, if she was then she'd be as insane as the White Fang.

The thought of the faunus organization that has been the sole cause of countless bloodshed, disappearing board members, missing family friends and one of the main reasons that causes her father to lash out on her physically and emotionally made her lose her cool.

Just as she was about to challenge the elder Rose twin to a duel and maybe add some colorful words that a proper lady such as herself wouldn't be caught dead saying, the smell of roses filled her lungs and Weiss felt a hand slap over her mouth. A small grunt left Onyx's lips as Ruby slapped her other hand against her chest, her twin standing between her and the Ice Queen.

"Alright. Everybody just chill out." The young Rose said calmly with an uneasy grin as both of them tried glaring at each other over her. She can feel the heiress' soft lips moving against her palm and the scythe wielder tried not to shudder at the sensations it brought her. Shaking her thoughts clean, Ruby focused on the heiress' muted threats and insults while her twin growled loudly at her.

"Yang, a little help would be nice!" The red cloaked huntress yelped as the two huntresses pressed forward, trying to get right into the other's face.

"I didn't hear the magic word." The blonde said cheekily. She was clearly enjoying herself with her laid-back attitude.

"YANG!"

"Fine, geez, ruin my fun will ya." Yang grumbled before she proceeded to pull her slightly rabid sister away from slowly crushing her twin against the short heiress. Thankful that one problem was taken care of, Ruby turned to Weiss with an intense look on her face.

"I'm going to remove my hand, and I want you to be quiet, okay?"

Apparently, Onyx and Weiss were too strung up to even listen to the red cloaked twin's words and continued to try killing the other with their eyes, their gaze furious and deadly. The dark twin didn't struggle against Yang's arms but the blonde knew that she didn't have the strength to truly restrain her younger sister. If Onyx wanted to, their roles would have been reversed in a second.

"Weiss!" Ruby snapped and icy blue eyes glared right into molten silver. The red cloaked twin remained steadfast against the heiress' rage and stared unflinchingly into her icy depths. "If you're smart, you'd realize this isn't the best place to have this kind of argument. If you want to get at each other's throats then take it outside!"

"Uhh, shouldn't you stop them from trying to kill each other?" Yang point out with her cocked to the side.

"Oh please. If Onyx wanted to kick her butt, she'd have done it by now." Ruby replied bluntly. Weiss, insulted and thoroughly angered by the casual disregard of her abilities, finally snapped. How dare they think they could defeat her so easily? They will suffer for their arrogance and impudence.

Tearing Ruby's hand off, the heiress exploded like a pack of dust crystals. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DOL- AHH!"

Suddenly, hands caught her waist from behind and the heiress was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling as she fought the arms holding her up like an infant.

"Aww! You're so cute when you're angry!" Caboose gushed, the tall huntsman suddenly appearing out of nowhere with his package absent from his shoulder.

"Unhand me, you barbarian!" Weiss yelled in outrage.

"I know. Unicorns do fart out rainbows." He said randomly, ignorant of the heiress angry tirade. The man either didn't understand her or simply ignored her. Onyx was pretty sure it was the former as she stood there, slightly amused with the entire ordeal.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU BRUTE!" All the ruckus was attracting a large crowd and Yang just laid in the ground, laughing her butt off at the heiress' expense as she fought vainly against Caboose's iron grip.

A certain cat faunus twitched her ears beneath her bow when she hard a piercing shriek that made her cringe slightly. Looking up, her eyes swept through the crowd, searching for whatever hindrance that dared to interrupt her favorite part of Ninjas of Love. People would argue it was just a smut book but Blake Belladonna firmly believed it was a work of art with its incredible plot and well written scenes of the more intimate nature. Nope, it's definitely not smut at all.

Gold eyes scanned for the source of the noise and landed on the flailing heiress who was being held up in the air like a child. Even with all her aloofness and indifference of everything she's experienced back in the White Fang, she couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to encompass her lips.

Here was her enemy, the daughter of Jacques Schnee, owner of the very corporation that was enslaving her kind with cheap labor and poor and racial treatment from the humans, and she was being held up by a handsome man, grinning with childish glee at the heiress' tantrum.

Oh, the moment was too hilarious. Her first day at Beacon and things were already looking her way.

"Ohhhh." The words finally registered it's meaning to Caboose and without further ado, he dropped the heiress.

Ruby quickly steadied her to keep her from falling on her butt but Weiss rudely pushed the scythe wielder away from her with a malevolent glare. The red cloaked twin flinched at the unbridled hate in those frozen depths, a part of feeling sad and hurt by the heiress' transparent loathing towards her. For some reason, she cares about Weiss despite her misgivings and hostility. Maybe it's because Ruby likes to see the good side of others. Maybe it's because she's felt a strong attraction towards the heiress. Or maybe because she's quickly developing feelings for the heiress.

That last thought made her freeze, knowing she should feel guilty for having these feelings towards someone who wasn't her beloved twin. It wasn't fair to her but the scythe wielder couldn't control her emotions. They were doomed the moment her silver eyes landed on her beautiful icy blue eyes.

Her dark twin felt a shift of demeanor in her twin and she felt a surge of anger when her precious sister flinched under Weiss' piercing glare. Just as she was about to tear the heiress away from her twin sister, Caboose swooped in and hauled her over his shoulder with a whoop.

"Come on, best friend!" He said cheerily. "The big boobed lady wants us on stage for introductions. No idea what that means but Tucker told me not to keep a lady waiting in case I get lucky." His lips morphed into a frown at that. "Not sure what that means either. Maybe she's going to give me candy!" He shouted excitedly and started making his way through the crowd with the dark twin over his shoulder. "Oh boy! I hope she has chocolate. They're my favorite. Also, I left Vomit boy with a pretty girl with red hair. She was really nice."

"Caboose?" Onyx finally spoke, her tone surprisingly blank despite the chaos raging in her head.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay!" He complied happily, completely unaffected by the dark cloaked twin's sour mood.

Meanwhile, the heiress chose that moment to storm off, carrying her shattered dignity with grace. The students parted for her obediently and once she was far from hearing-range did Yang decide to open her mouth.

"Well. That was a thing." She joked and nudge her sister slightly but lilac eyes turned worried as her sister remained unmoving from her position.

"Ruby?" The blonde called out softly, hoping she would respond. Silver eyes suddenly blinked, then she looked up at Yang with a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah." Was all the scythe wielder could respond at the moment, her mind a turmoil from what just happened.

Both of them looked up on stage to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of the microphone, his cane in front of him where his hands rested on top of the old weapon. Glynda Goodwitch stood beside him dutifully holding her scroll in her hands. Her riding crop was nowhere to be found as she read whatever was written on her scroll. Behind her was her twin and Caboose who was facing the right side of the stage. Onyx stood straight with her arms crossed, crimson eyes blank as she scanned the crowd of students. Her eyes landed on the snow white haired heiress standing in the middle row looking mildly vexed at her and she felt a twinge of irritation well up, her fingers digging into the fabric of her jacket.

 _'Why her?'_ Onyx asked in annoyance. _'I love Ruby with all my heart and soul and this spoiled, whiny, rich brat shows up and now..'_

The dark twin trailed off. She had no clue why this was happening to her. She was truly being honest when she said she loved Ruby so much that it hurts but when her eyes fall on the heiress, a seed of doubt grew inside her and she couldn't help but wonder if she's being truthful to herself. One thing she knew for sure is that she needs to come clean to Ruby tonight. She knew hiding these things only makes it worst and she almost lost her sister because of it. This isn't how she imagined her first day in Beacon was going to play out. Her hope of a peaceful and quiet year in Beacon was already crushed the moment she ogled Caboose's awesome broadsword.

Concurrently, the cat faunus was standing at the back of the auditorium but she had no problem seeing the Headmaster from her position thanks to her animalistic traits. Blake frowned when she saw a girl wearing black cloak standing behind Professor Goodwitch and next to the behemoth that humiliated the unbearably loud heiress. She had no recollection of seeing both their names or faces in the list of professors in Beacon's website so the faunus concluded that they must be new. Whoever they were, they looked way too young to be a teacher of this prestigious academy but Blake reminded herself that power isn't based by a person's age. That made the cat faunus wary and she made a mental note to collect more intel about the two of them.

She switched her attention back as Professor Ozpin cleared his throat and the auditorium was suddenly engulfed by silence.

"I'll keep this brief." He started, his words carrying a serious undertone that caught the attention of every student present. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." The headmaster swept his steel brown eyes at the men and women standing before him. When he spoke again, his words were blunt and grim. "Right now, as I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The headmaster pause to let his words sink into the crowd before continuing. "You assume knowledge will free you of this but your at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With those parting words, Professor Ozpin stepped aside and stood next to the elder Rose who shot the headmaster a faint smile. Ozpin returned it with a subtle wink as Professor Goodwitch approached the microphone and began.

"Before I continue, we would like to introduce two of our teacher's assistants that were gracious enough to lend their strength and knowledge to the academy." All eyes focused on the two TAs standing behind the blonde woman. "First is Michael J. Caboose."

When his name was mentioned, the tall huntsman gave a cheerful wave to the crowd, smiling in a charming manner. Instantly, half of the female population squealed and fought each other to try and get closer to the stage. Yang and Ruby yelped when they were swept in by the wave of crowd and soon they were separated from each other.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

Both of them cried out, their hands reaching out in a futile effort to grab the other as the distance soon kept them out of reach.

"Wow! They sure are excited to learn." Caboose commented to the them. One of the girls tried to climb the stage but was tackled to the ground by other fan girls. "Especially the girls. Aww, my first day and they can't wait for me to show them everything I know."

Apparently, he seemed to be ignorant by the fact that they were fawning over his hot body and drop-dead looks and not his future training sessions. They were clearly excited but not in the way that Caboose was imagining.

"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!"

"I LOVE YOU, CABOOSE!"

"WILL YOU SIGN MY BRA!?"

Caboose continued to smile his innocent grin, blissfully ignorant of the words that the fan girls were yelling at the huntsman. Onyx felt her lips twitch in amusement despite her ears ringing slightly from the overbearing screams while Professor Ozpin kept his gaze neutral but he couldn't quite hide the twinkle in his eyes. Professor Goodwitch had no reservation of hiding her irritation and she flourished her riding crop.

Everyone suddenly froze and all noise ceased at once. The auditorium was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the blonde woman leveled her chilly gaze over the unlucky group of girls that started the riot.

"It would be best that you learn to control yourselves when we're in these kind of gatherings." Her tone was quiet but they can here the underlying anger and displeasure in her words. "Else I may have to undergo... _painful_ measures to make sure none of you forget your manners." The blonde emphasized this with a slap of her riding crop to her palm. The sound was enough to startle the fan girls and they kept their mouths sealed close lest they provoke the Headmistress' wrath.

Weiss sniffed in disdain at the repulsive behavior of the weak minded girls who fell victim to their desires. They were here to train as hunters and huntresses and become protectors to those who can't protect themselves not ogle at men like they're a piece of meat. The heiress was a tad bit surprised and exasperated at the burly TA who was obviously unaware of the students show of affection and appreciation of his good looks and muscular frame.

Blake hissed quietly when the high pitch shrieks pierced the air, making her sensitive ears twitch erratically under her bow She resisted the urge to cover her cat ears and chose to suffer in silence, hoping the torture would end lest she becomes the first faunus in history to become deaf. In the end, Professor Goodwitch effortlessly silenced the rowdy crowd with a sweep of her arm, a mask of rage covering her face. Once silence enveloped them, the ebony haired teen regarded the two TAs carefully. She had to know more about them, especially the female one. Something about her gave her a stab of discomfort that made her want to watch her back when she's around the dark cloaked TA.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw a flash of blonde hair running up to a cloaked figure similar to the one up on the stage with Professor Ozpin. Despite the distance between them, she can clearly hear what the blonde was saying from her place in the back row.

"Ruby!" She heard the blonde exclaim, relief clear in her voice.

"Yang!" The cloaked figure jumped into the blonde arms and Blake watched as the blonde laugh, the sound was like music to the cat faunus' ears. Blake sighed and shook her head when she realized where her thoughts were heading.

 _'Focus, Belladonna.'_ She growled at herself and tore her gaze away from the pair just as she heard the Headmistress continue.

"Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." At the last part, she sent a glare at the group of girls who refused to meet her gaze. "This is Michael J. Caboose. He's a recent graduate from Haven Academy and specializes in weapon forging and maintenance. Caboose was ranked as one of the top 3 hunters in his Academy and holds a position among the Elite Huntsman and Huntresses division in Vale."

Caboose was just nodding along to whatever the blonde woman was saying even though he didn't understand half of what she said. The only thing that was registering in his mind were puppies and chocolates .

Glynda stole a glance at her protege and was pleased by her stoic demeanor as she stood in attention next to Ozpin. Turning back to the crowd, she continued. "And we have Onyx Rose. She is the daughter of two Elite Hunters and trained under one Qrow Branwen." The name was immediately recognized by almost all of the students, especially the ones that graduated from Signal Academy but the recent graduates were confuse to see the Rose twins here when they all knew that they were a year under them. "She has been ranked as the number 1 huntress in Signal Academy and experienced missions that dealt with eradicating hordes of Grimm, one of them being a herd of Goliaths."

At that, the students gasped. It was one thing to destroy a nest full of Grimm but it was another if you defeat one Goliath, let alone an entire herd. Goliaths were one of the oldest creatures of Grimm that lived for thousand of years. Their armors were almost impenetrable to cut through with even the strongest blade and their strength is enough to crush a man even with his Aura intact, What made them more dangerous is that, compared to other creatures of Grimm, Goliaths are intelligent and can analyze their opponent's skills and attacks, making them a powerful and grueling monster to kill.

Ruby wasn't surprised to hear this. It was part of Uncle Qrow's special training for Onyx. The drunk professor took a job in Atlas to eliminate a horde of Goliaths that were closing near the city and brought her twin along because he believed that Onyx was up for the task. She remembered her sister bringing one backpack, her beloved weapon and the clothes on her back before they left for the mission. It was hell for Ruby that time because she knew how dangerous Goliaths were. It was one of the first things she learned during her Grimm class in Signal.

The pair were gone for almost two weeks and neither Ruby nor Taiyang heard anything from them besides the occasional message of where they were by Qrow. It shouldn't even be considered a message when all he writes is _'Left Patch'_ or _'Arrived at Atlas'_. At least tell them if they were fine or something. Ruby continued fretting over the possibilities of her sister getting hurt or fatally wounded and it was enough to send the young girl into hysterics. Taiyang and Yang would have trouble in placating the scythe wielder since they all shared their unease, more so since Qrow stopped contacting them altogether for 5 days.

When the two crimson eyed hunters finally came home, Onyx wore bandages that wrapped around her arms and torso underneath her shirt while Qrow sported a bandaged head that covered his left eye but other than that, they were okay. At least, as okay they can be in their family's eyes when they spotted the horrified looks. Onyx's injuries weren't severe and would heal eventually but both of them barely had any aura left in their bodies. The two Xiao Longs were surprised they made it all the way back to Patch in the condition they were in while Ruby was just thankful that they made it back safe and sound.

It didn't stop them from hearing their family scold them for hours about making them worried sick and berating Qrow on a piss poor job of sending them reports about their whereabouts. It shouldn't even be called reports with his less-than-ten-words texts. The crow shifter just shrugged and raided Taiyang's liquor cabinet, explaining that their job was classified.

The reply was met with Yang trying to strangle him with her bare hands. Despite the huntsman's depleted aura level, her Uncle just taunted her by casually dodging her advances with minimum effort.

Taiyang settled for admonishing Qrow for his recklessness but the old crow was too busy getting drunk to pay any attention. He had to stay sober for almost a week during the mission and it was a pain in the ass for the veteran hunter.

As soon as Onyx came back, her sisters doted on her and took care of her even though she wasn't seriously injured in her eyes. Ruby even went as far as threatening her by taking away her stash of sweets if she so much as got off of bed without a reasonable excuse. Yang even cuffed one of her arms to her bed using handcuffs and while the dark twin wondered where the blonde got them, she couldn't fight the blush it suggested every time her twin sister would climb on top of her lap and feed her meals for her, the silver eyed huntress unaware of her twin's predicament. The blonde knew that her sister can easily break the handcuffs but Onyx chose not to and remained meek and obedient towards her sisters' attention.

Now that the scythe wielder thought about it, she fought to keep herself from grinning when she remembered how her twin squirmed under her, and how her twin would refuse to meet her gaze sometimes, claiming that she wasn't feeling well whenever Ruby asked if something was wrong. Oh the crimson haired twin knew exactly what Onyx was feeling back then and she reveled in the fact that her sister wanted her back then.

Looking up, quicksilver eyes met burning crimson. Though Onyx's face remained stoic, she can clearly see that her twin was remembering the exact same thing she was just thinking of. The dark twin flashed her a knowing smirk and quickly as it came, it was gone as she turned her attention back to the blonde professor.

"Though she's not a full fledged huntress, the board of directors of the Hunter's Association have agreed that Ms. Rose has retained more skills and experience than the average huntsman and huntresses who have long since graduated from their academies and is more than qualified to serve as a TA for this Academy." At that, Onyx felt her brow twitch when the students stared at her in a mixture of awe, doubt and envy. She really didn't like being the center of attention and it showed with how her fingers dug deeper into her jacket. The grey haired headmaster noticed this but chose not to comment.

"Please treat them with the same respect as you would treat your Professors. Is that clear?" Her demand was met with several students nodding their heads frantically, not wanting to invoke her wrath again. "Good, now all of you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that said , Professor Goodwitch turned away and the students started talking amongst themselves as they exited the auditorium. The blonde woman beckoned both of the TAs to follow her and Ozpin and the four of them made their way to the back exit.

Onyx gave her sisters a parting glance before she left the auditorium. Once they were outside, the blonde woman spun around and, without warning, smacked both of them in head with her riding crop and they let out twin yelps of pain.

"What was that for?" Caboose pouted as he rubbed his head.

"For the derogative names you insist on calling me." The blonde retorted coldly while Professor Ozpin observed the trio in amusement.

"People might say it's a compliment." The dark cloaked huntress mumbled and rubbed her head while wondering if the woman had super hearing or something because she was sure that she wasn't around when Caboose said it before the gathering.

"Oh yeah. Tucker said that women with really big boobs are hot." Caboose said casually, unaware of the enraged look that his superior was sending. Onyx gave him an alarmed look and made a cutting motion to her neck, hoping he would shut up. Of course, the dimwitted huntsman was clueless to it all and continued. "I don't understand what he meant cuz all of us are warm-blooded. Maybe he meant that they're crazy."

Professor Ozpin commended the young man for his audacity in the face of one of the most powerful huntresses in Remnant. He was surprised that Glynda hasn't sent Caboose flying all the way to the Emerald Forest but she was always full of surprises.

The blonde woman, on the other hand, wasn't perturbed by the burly huntsman's naivety as she smacked them both in the head once more.

"OW!" They both yelped louder.

"Please learn to keep those comments to yourself." Professor Goodwitch said stiffly.

Both of them mumbled their affirmation while rubbing their slightly throbbing heads.

"Now, if we could move to more serious matters." This time it was Professor Ozpin who spoke as he held his cane in front of him. "When I talked to the board of directors last night, they've informed me of the missions you've taken as well as the past you've had encounters with the White Fang and your monthly training sessions in Atlas for General Ironwood's Army."

At that, Professor Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and opened a few documents before passing it to Ozpin.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "When word of your attendance in Beacon spread amongst the Headmasters of all the Huntsmen academies in Remnant, General Ironwood informed me of your endeavors in his army. How you've single-handedly defeated all four of his Elite squads that were said to be the best troops in Atlas that underwent hellish training everyday. Their training would have left an average man broken physically and mentally yet you managed to beat all of them. Even your sisters had no problem dispatching them in front of the General."

Onyx shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "We had a good teacher."

"Indeed. James told me that he tried to recruit you into his army and you refused him without hesitating. Why is that?"

"I wanted to be a huntress like my mom. Not a soldier." The dark twin answered shortly, feeling a twinge of sadness at the mention of her mother.

The muscular huntsman didn't seem interested or more likely, couldn't understand most of the conversation and was busy sucking a lollipop that Professor Goodwitch handed to him when he kept shifting and fidgeting where he stood. Thankfully, Caboose was smart enough to know that the conversation was serious because he chose to keep quiet and allowed the two to converse without any interruptions.

A genuine smile lit up on the Headmaster's face but his eyes portrayed his sadness at the mention of one his best students. "Your mother was one of the best huntresses I've ever known. Strong. Fearless. Noble. Even when the odds were against her, she'd stood her ground and face her adversaries head on. Always so stubborn, even in her beliefs." He gave a sad chuckle at that, his mind reminiscing of her passion to do what's right no matter how impossible the task seemed, or how futile her efforts may bring. "You know she once stormed into the Schnee estate and tore through hundreds of soldiers like it was nothing before marching into Jacques Schnee's office."

Professor Goodwitch chuckled when she spotted the wide eyed look that the young girl was giving them. To this day, the blonde would never get tired of hearing that story. "Believe me, Ms. Rose, I was surprised to hear that from Jacques Schnee himself when he wouldn't stop whining about how a cloaked peasant with brown hair desecrated his home and lectured him about freeing those filthy faunus from their imprisonment. His words. It was entertaining to see the CEO of a multi-billionaire company rant for hours. To be honest, I just put him on mute once I got the gist of it and waited for him to finish because it would be rude for the Headmaster of Beacon to hang up on anyone."

When he said that, Onyx couldn't stop herself from giggling when she saw the slightly exasperated look on his face. She could easily imagine the Headmaster nodding along to whatever the CEO said before putting him on mute and sighing in relief, his legs propped up on his table while leaning back on his chair.

"But I digress." The Headmaster said, getting back to the subject at hand. "When you refused, the General negotiated to having the three test his soldiers once a month to see whether if they've improved or not."

"He did." Onyx replied.

"And have they?"

"No." The young TA said with a smirk.

The Headmaster chuckled at that. "Impressive. I can say that that Qrow has trained you well. He told me that the three of you have the potential to become one of the best huntresses Remnant has ever seen and I agree with your Uncle."

"As do I." Professor Goodwitch added.

Both of the Professors shot her a smile beaming with pride that made her flush slightly and rub her neck. She wasn't used to people giving her compliments especially from people outside her family.

Brown eyes turned to appraise Caboose who was looking up at in the sky with wonder in his eyes. "You as well, Caboose. People may misunderstood you for your innocence to the world's cruelties but I believe you will remain firm in your duties despite of what people may say about you."

"Clouds are like cotton candy." Was all the burly huntsman said in reply, not really listening to what Ozpin was saying.

Instead of being offended, the headmaster just chuckled in mirth. "Indeed they are."

* * *

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked as her energetic little sister dragged her to the Emerald Forest.

"I already told you!" Ruby answered with mild irritation in her voice as she continued to lead her sister deep into the forest. "Onyx texted me saying that we should meet her somewhere in the Emerald Forest."

"And she didn't bother to give us any directions?" Yang asked drily.

"She did." Her little sister replied and pointed at the crudely made arrows marked into the barks of the trees they passed by. How convenient. What's weird is that were some hearts drawn around some of them and after passing the 56th tree, a message was written on it which read:

 _'Me + Phoenix. Best friends furevr! :D'_

"For a good looking guy, who sure acts like a kid." The blonde remarked after reading the message. Her sister didn't reply, too excited for what Onyx had in store for them.

"I hope Nyx has some food. I'm starving." The blonde whined after a couple of minutes of walking through green scenery and the young Rose resisted the urge to slap her forehead in indignation. "Are we there yet?"

This was going to be a really long walk.

Finally, after twenty minutes of the blonde's endless moaning and grumbling, they reached their destination and both stared in wonder at sight before them. A large clearing with a clear view of the vast sky above them. From a distance, they can see the tower of Beacon that was slightly obscure by clothes. There a small lake in the center of the clearing, the water shining beautifully like liquid crystals. They noticed few large rocks here and there, some of them looking sharp enough to cut through human flesh.

Four figures stood near the lake. One of them being their sister.

"Onyx!" Ruby called out excitedly as she closed the distance between them in a second, jumping straight into her sister's arms.

"Hey sis." The dark twin greeted with a smile on her face and Onyx laughed when Caboose decided to join in and give them a hug.

"Aww. Now I'm feeling a bit left out." They heard the blonde said teasingly but Yang let out a surprised squeak that the twins rarely heard from the blonde when a strong arm shot out and swept her into the group hug.

"I like warm hugs!" The buff huntsman proclaimed happily.

"Uhhhh cool?" Yang said awkwardly though it sounded more like a question.

The blonde felt a tad bit uncomfortable of having a stranger get all touchy with her. That and her boobs were digging right into the dude's arm making the confident brawler blush like a school girl in front of her crush. The only difference is that this was leaning more into mortification than embarrassment. Normally, she'd punch a guy's teeth out for so much as looking at her boobs wrong but the guy didn't seem to register that he was unintentionally feeling up her breast so she settled for placing her arms over his sinewy one and hoped that this moment would end soon.

"And new people!" Caboose finally released them and he gave the blonde his signature lopsided grin.

"I'm Caboose." He introduced himself and held his hand out to the curvaceous blonde.

"Yang." She replied and shook his hand firmly once she decided that her puppies weren't violated and no, she wasn't referring to the twins.

"Nice to meet you, Fang." He said cheerily.

"It's Yang." The blonde corrected but the dark twin just shook her head.

"Don't bother. Until now, he hasn't even gotten my name right. He got Ruby's right but he mistook her for me."

"Oh, okay. I guess." The blonde was unsure of what to make of the tall and burly huntsman but seeing as how her sisters were pretty chill around him then he must be an okay guy. At least as okay as he can be.

"Now that they're here, we can play!" He yelled excitedly.

"What?" The blonde said, confusion plastered into her face.

"Oh, Caboose wanted us to play a game called Last Stand. Basically, four players have to beat up each other without holding back. No allies or partners. You're basically on your own. The only rule is that if anyone tries to help or aid another player, they're disqualified. The last person left standing is the winner, obviously." Onyx explained to her sisters then she gestured the two professors behind her. "Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch decided to tag along because they wanted to see how it goes."

At the mention of their names, the Headmaster gave them a friendly smile while the blonde woman had her scroll out and was busy scrutinizing some of the files displayed on the screen

"So it's basically a spar." Ruby summed up.

"Something like that but no holding back." Onyx pointed out and Ruby's face brightened when she realized what that meant.

"So that means-

"We can use our weapons." The dark twin finished for her and she winced when Ruby let out a high pitched squeal that would have shattered a wine glass. Yang was excited too, and proceeded to deploy Ember Celica. The metal, grating sounds of her gauntlets was music to her ears and she punched her fists together at the prospect of a good, ass whooping fight.

The red cloaked huntress whooped happily and pulled her baby out. Both of her sisters stepped back as she extended Crescent Rose into her scythe form, the blade gleaming menacingly against the sunlight.

"That's so awesome." The huntsman whispered quietly that was out of character for the happy-go-lucky huntsman as he regarded the deadly weapon with amazement and wonder in his blue eyes.

"A remarkable weapon, Ms. Rose." The Headmaster commented as he admired the complex details of her weapon.

"Thank you, sir. I worked really hard in making her."

"Her?" This time it was the Professor Goodwitch who responded with confusion after she looked up to see the magnificent weapon unfold behold her eyes.

Ruby blushed when she let that slip and Yang decided to tease her little sister. "Yeah, the twins are a bit of weapon nut and they love maintaining their babies. Sometimes they would hug them, or even cuddle them in their sleep."

"YANG!" Both of them shouted at the blonde, their faces burning in embarrassment as the professors chuckled at their mortification. Even Professor Goodwitch laughed lightly and that was a first for the twins ever since they met the stern blonde woman.

"What? It's true. Seriously, you even tried to get me to cuddle with your baby when you had a nightmare." The blonde shuddered dramatically when she remembered that one night where Ruby walked into her bedroom in her pajamas and clutching Crescent Rose like child holding a teddy bear. When she asked if she could sleep with Yang because Onyx went on a mission with Uncle Qrow that time, the brawler hesitated before she quickly pulled her sheets back when she saw tears gathering in the corner of her baby sister's silver eyes. Curse those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"B-but that was a long time ago. I'm over that!" Ruby stuttered and denied the statement vehemently, her face still resembling a tomato.

The blonde snorted. "Yeah, after your baby almost gave me a hair cut in my sleep. If you're going to cuddle with it, at least tuck the blade away. I'm surprised you haven't cut yourself in half by that thing."

"Hey! Don't talk about my baby that way! And Crescent Rose would never hurt me!" As if to prove her point, she hugged her weapon and the blade came dangerously close to cutting a stray lock in her head.

"Yes and saying that isn't helping with your predicament, Ruby." Onyx deadpanned despite the blush coating her cheeks.

"You understand, don't you, Onyx?" Silver eyes looked desperately to her twin sister.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." She denied to the professors and Ruby gasped at her twin's betrayal.

"Traitor." The cloaked huntress pouted at Onyx who returned it with a shrug.

All four of them prepared themselves as the two professors chose to distance themselves from the quartet.

"You just keep yourselves comfy!" Caboose shouted at the spectators, his hands cupped around his lips. "Freckles will judge who wins."

The three huntresses were puzzled on who Freckles was but the answer came to them when a robotic and raspy voice answered. "Affirmative, Caboose."

"Aww thanks Freckles." Caboose peered around his shoulder as if he was talking to someone behind him. Yang's eyes widened in realization when she discovered that the voice was coming from his sword.

"Uh, is your sword talking?" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"Oh. OH!" Caboose said when he realized his mistake. "I forgot. Meet Freckles."

The burly huntsman turned around and presented his broadsword to them and Onyx wasn't sure what to make of it besides the artistic details of the blade but when crimson eyes locked into the guard of the sword, she noticed two small bulbs that lit up as Freckles spoke.

"Friendly heat signatures detected." It said.

Silence fell upon them as everyone stared at the talking broadsword, all of them trying to process what they were seeing before Yang finally broke the silence.

"You have a talking sword?" Was all the blonde could utter as lilac eyes continued to stared at Freckles in disbelief.

"Yeah." Caboose replied as he did a 180 and faced the three stupefied huntresses. "I got lonely one day and decided to build a robot but then it tried to kill my teammates and they tried to kill Freckles so Church suggested that I place Freckles' brain in my sword so he won't try and shoot laser at them."

The explanation was even more ludicrous but seemed so typical of the burly man's personality that it should have been expected. Onyx suddenly remembered something important. "Who's Tucker? And Church?"

Blue eyes brightened even further at the mention of those names. "They're my teammates back in Haven plus my other friend, Wash. Together, we form Team WTCC(Watcher). They're staying in Mistral because of jobs and stuff. I don't really get it."

"Surprising no one." The blonde muttered under her breath

"Insubordination detected." Freckles said.

"Freckles be nice." Caboose said to his sword.

"Yes, Caboose." It complied.

"Uhh, you built him?" Ruby asked, silver eyes peeking over his shoulder to gaze at the grip of his sword. The fact that he had a talking sword was really cool to Ruby's eyes and she wondered if she could have something like that installed in Crescent Rose so she'd know how much she appreciates her baby.

"Yup. He likes doing stuff for me. Right Freckles?" The huntsman spoke over his shoulder at the robot controlled sword.

"Affirmative." Freckles replied monotonously.

"See?"

"So Freckles can fight on its own?" Ruby asked curiously once the shock of a talking sword wore off and was replaced by her inner weapon nut coming out to play. "What can it do?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough." Her twin piped up as she unwrapped the chain around her arm, her smile turning feral as her body buzzed in anticipation for a really good fight.

The blonde cracked her neck with a playful smirk but you can see the excitement raging in her eyes at the prospect of a long and hard battle against her sisters and a fully trained huntsman. Said huntsman wore his cheery smile as he stretched his arms over her head and rolled her neck to loosen the stiff muscles.

"Are you guys ready?" The huntsman asked them with a grin before it morphed to an evil smile that literally startled everybody. "BECAUSE I WILL ENJOY TEARING YOU TO PIECES, YOU ADORABLE FOOLS!"

His voice became deeper, every word dripping with malice as blue eyes lit up with malevolent glee.

Again, they all stopped to stare at the him weirdly as the happy-go-lucky huntsman suddenly turned into a crazed, evil megalomaniac. Even the twins were befuddled by this new development from the kind and affectionate huntsman who hardly says anything insulting on purpose much less the word 'fool' seeing as how limited his vocabulary was.

"Caboose?" Onyx finally asked him, her tone cautious as though she was talking to a mentally unstable person which, in this case, wasn't far-fetched.

"Yeah, Jinx?" This time the Caboose they remembered replied in his chipper voice.

The dark twin was trying to think of a way to ask him what just occurred in a calm, reserved manner but what came out wasn't what she had in mind. "The heck was that?"

Both her sisters nodded in agreement as they were once again stunned by a new revelation from the dimwitted huntsman. Just when they thought that they've seen everything, Caboose blows this up in their.

"What was what?" He asked, confusion plain in his face.

"That."

"What that?"

"The whole 'I'm going to tear you to pieces.' deal." Onyx said, doing a poor job of imitating his evil voice. At first, Caboose tilted his head while he looked at her blankly then a moment later clarity lit up in his face and he snapped his fingers as though he came up with an answer to her question.

"OHHH! I get it. Yeah, me and my team went on mission to eliminate a Geist Grimm and when we cornered it, it tried to possess Freckles but I got in the way and next thing I know, I was laughing a lot, and smashing stuff with Freckles. My friends took me to the infirmary for a check up even though my teeth were fine then a nice lady explained that I got infected by something bad. The lady said that O'Malley is a ummm... a corner effect from the mean Grimm and that O'Malley comes out when I'm angry or something." Caboose explained, his smile still intact despite the weird looks that they were giving him.

"Again, what?" This time it was her crimson haired twin who uttered those words.

"Oh, you didn't get that?" He asked. "Okay, I'll start all over. Me and my team-"

"No!" Ruby rudely cut him off. "I mean, you have a split personality from a Grimm exposure? And it's name is O'Malley?"

"YES, YOU FOOL! AND YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH! MUAHAHAHAHA." He laughed evilly and the sound was maniacal and guttural, a complete opposite to the friendly huntsman's sunny personality.

"Yeah. You got it." Caboose said, his voice reverting back to his cheerful voice. "NOW, YOU WILL TASTE DEFEAT!"

Cocking his fist back, he gave them a crazed grin before releasing it towards Ruby's face.

Silver eyes widened briefly before narrowing as her reflexes kicked in and raised Crescent Rose to block it. His fist made contact but Ruby wasn't prepared for the force behind it as she was flung into the air like a rag doll.

Growling at her rookie mistake, she activated her semblance and flipped into the air before slamming her scythe deep into the ground that put her to a stop, leaving a long, crooked gash in its wake. Rose petals flew up as the red cloaked huntress shot straight at them like a bullet, tossing Crescent Rose up in the air.

Onyx and Yang were caught off guard by the suddenness of the game and O'Malley's brashness but quickly snapped out of it after seeing their sister get thrown into the air. Yang let out a battle cry and ran towards the burly huntsman with her fist raised. Onyx followed her example as well and all three of them charged at their shared target.

"BRING IT ON, YOU FOOLS!" O'Malley bellowed tauntingly as he got into his fighting stance. Once they were in close range, all of them simultaneously raised their fists and met in a loud explosion that demolished the ground beneath them and released a shockwave strong enough to knock back the trees and create large waves from the lake that splashed into the ground.

The sound was loud enough to be heard by a certain white-haired heiress who was taking a walk alone in the forest to collect her thoughts.

When Weiss was young, she found that taking a long walk in her family's garden soothed her when she felt anxious, worried or had a lot of things running in her mind. This isn't what she anticipated when she imagined coming to Beacon. Her goal was to just foc her studies, tolerate her teammates and graduate after four years with honors but apparently Fate wanted to have fun and torment her further by putting a damper into her plans.

The Rose twins. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about them. One dark, the other crimson and yet their behavior and personality is almost uncanny. It was obvious to Weiss that the dark cloaked twin was very protective of her twin and she had an inkling that Ruby shared the sentiment as well. It painfully reminded her of her sister back in Atlas. Winter Schnee. Atlas specialist serving under General Ironwood.

How she missed her and yearned to hopefully see her again soon. Where she could not admit to herself of her struggles, she found it almost natural to confide to her beloved sister because to her, she was the only person that held a special place in her frozen heart.

 _'You're lying'_ That damned voice whispered knowingly. _'You like them. The Rose twins.'_

Her arm moved on its own as she lashed out, rapier in hand at...absolutely nothing. There was nothing around her except for her thoughts and the beautiful scenery. Realization set in and she ground her teeth when it was those treacherous voices that made her so unhinged. The heiress was thankful that no one was around to see her acting so erratically and unbecoming of the SDC heiress. Her grip was tight and unwavering on her trusty weapon as she shook her head, a fruitless effort to rip those voices from her head.

"Lies." She growled to herself. "They're nothing to me."

 _'Lies'_ Those damned voices threw back in her head. This was preposterous, she didn't care for those two. In fact, the only thing she detested them. They've done nothing but belittle and humiliate her in front of everyone. The way those crimson eyes bore down at her as if she was someone beneath her, someone unworthy of her presence but then it was replaced with warmth and affection that would have melted her frozen heart. Then silver eyes flashed in her mind, and they shone brightly with pure happiness. So carefree and full of wonder as they stared back into her own cold ones.

 _'You know the truth yet you continue to deny it._ ' The voice whispered condescendingly.

Weiss screamed in anger and frustration, hopelessly trying to deny what the voice were saying as ice exploded around her. She was panting slightly, eyes clenched shut as she slammed her rapier to the ground.

"Lies." She repeated but it lacked the conviction it once had and was tinged with doubt. She is a Schnee, a proud Schnee. She didn't need anyone. She refused to admit that she was helpless to her feelings and emotions. No, she was taught that they are nuisance, a show of weakness that would cost her her life one day if she continued to harbor them.

Suddenly, her traitorous mind imagined herself being held gently by the Rose twins and her heart ached when she felt a fleeting moment of love and warmth blossom within her and those lips whispering sweet nothings as the twins promised to keep her safe and love her with all of their heart.

"NO!" She screamed in defiance as icy blue eyes shot open. Myrtenaster's dust chambers spun as fire licked the blade and melted the ice she summoned leaving charred marks in her wake as she pulled her rapier out and spun the blade in a flaming Inferno that threatened to destroy the forest. Shortly, the flames receded and the ground and trees were nothing but smoke and ash. In the midst of destruction, Weiss fell to her knees, her emotions leaving her tired and drained like she'd been training for hours as leaned heavily against her weapon.

"Why?" She asked herself, voice weary and jaded. She was desperate to know, to understand why this was happening to her. She's met countless of suitors and each and every one of them never charmed or affected her as strongly as those twins had. Weiss didn't care that they were girls but she wanted to know what it was about them that easily tore down the walls she's built over the years.

"Why?" She asked again and no answer came to her. Even those stray voices remained silent and she was left to muddle her own thoughts once again.

At that moment, an explosion was heard from the distance that jarred the heiress from her despondent cogitation.

"What-?" Weiss was cut off as another explosion followed shortly after. The source was not far from her position and she can feel the earth quivering beneath her feet before settling after a few seconds.

Without thinking, she stood up and summoned a trail of glyphs that hastened her pace as she ran towards the source of the explosions. She assumed that it was probably a horde of Grimm terrorizing the forest and her face was set in determination at the thought of facing them. Part of her was thinking that she was being foolish and reckless for heading straight into battle but she wasn't thinking clearly.

Finally, she burst out of the forest and into a large clearing and an unbelievable sight greeted her.

Destruction and mayhem is the best way to describe it. There were fallen trees and several craters with some of them forming a space large enough to fit a person's body in the center. Some of the boulders were pulverized or cut in half and she was briefly surprised to see some smoke coming from a few charred remains of the boulders.

Black and red blurs zipped around the clearing before a familiar dark figure wielding a scythe with two blades at the top and bottom rushed at the red figure and when their blades met, it sent a massive shockwave that blew her hair back. Their blades were locked as Onyx was slowly but surely forcing her to her knees with a cocky grin.

The dark figure growled suddenly, and quickly slammed her foot on Ruby's stomach, hurling her back across the clearing before she expertly spun Midnight Rose and held it on top of her just as a large blade clashed heavily into her scythe. Her knees locked in place as the force crushed the ground beneath her, blue eyes glinting madly at her.

"WHAT'S WRONG, ONYX? FEELING A LITTLE UNDER THE WEATHER ARE WE?" O'Malley sneered and drove his sword even further.

 _'I can't believe O'Malley remembers my name and Caboose doesn't.'_ Onyx thought fleetingly before pushing him off her and just when she was about to rush at him, her senses blared and she quickly jumped high into the air just as Yang smashed the spot she was just at with her explosive fists.

A whistle cut through the air behind her, and Onyx cursed and quickly blocked the huge scythe closing in her from behind. She didn't stop there as she spun around, separating her scythe into two and used her free hand to cleave at her twin. Unfortunately, Ruby anticipated it and shot Crescent Rose, the high recoil of her dust rounds forcing them apart.

As she was sailing through the air, Ruby threw scythe right at the blonde's unguarded back as she fought off Caboose. The blue eyed huntsman saw the weapon coming right at them and he jumped back just in time for the scythe to slam straight into her back. Had it not been for her aura, the blonde would have been sliced in half. Yang stumbled from the hard blow, a gasp of pain escaping the brawler's lips and Crescent Rose rebounded before Ruby caught it in her hands. Caboose didn't waste the opportunity and swung his sword overhead before bringing it down on the vulnerable blonde.

Unfortunately for him, the last blow was enough to activate her semblance and azure eyes widened when Yang caught Freckles with only one hand, her fingers grasping the sharp edge of the blade. Her aura protected her hand from being severed by the heavy sword.

Flaming red eyes glared up at him, hair lighting up in a blazing inferno that circled her body.

The blonde let out a furious roar and punched the huntsman's exposed stomach, and reveled in his pained grunt before he was hurtled across the clearing, his sword still in the blonde's hand. Caboose landed hard on the ground but he used the momentum of the force to flip himself up his feet, his aura absorbing the blow. Yang was confused when he spotted the wide grin on his face.

"IMPRESSIVE BUT FOOLISH!" He shouted at her. The blonde didn't understand what he meant until the sword started talking.

"Not Caboose." Freckles spoke and a second later, Yang felt intense pain as bolts of electricity traveled around the sword and into her body. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the agony that threatened to bring her to her knees.

"MotherFUCKER!" Yang shouted the last part as she threw the heavy broadsword straight at him like a lance. Caboose merely sidestepped and caught the grip of Freckles. Without wasting time, he slammed his blade to the ground, summoning a large air wave heading straight for the blonde brawler.

Growling, Yang shot her gauntlets to the ground, propelling her over the air wave before she started raining bullets at him. Removing his sword from the ground, he spun it around and shielded himself from the explosive bullets. Once she was out, Caboose held his broadsword in front of him with both hands, an evil smile on his lips. Just as she was about to throw herself at him, fist raised, a chain wrapped around her ankle and red eyes widened just as she was pulled to the ground. The blonde didn't even have time to get her bearings before she was in the air again.

Weiss watched breathless and slightly overwhelmed at the display of the strength and power playing before her. Icy blue eyes focused on the dark cloaked TA as Onyx swung the blonde around like a lasso before hurling her at the lake. Water flew up 20 feet in the air as Yang crashed through the water's surface, the chain still connected to the blonde as she disappeared into the water's depths.

The battle was quick and intense, one fighter fighting three other opponents at the same time forcing them to be more aware of their surroundings lest they get jumped on by one or two other opponents.

Once she got the gist of the fight, Weiss continued to watch as Ruby sliced the air Onyx was at a second again before twirling the other end of the chain around Crescent Rose's blade. Once it was secure, the chain straightened and the scythe was pulled from the crimson cloaked twin's grasp but she was undeterred as she switched to hand to hand combat.

Using her semblance, she rained blow after blow on her unarmed twin. Onyx smirked and dodged every blow, her body moving around her attacks fluidly and just as she was about to counter attack, someone grabbed her cloak and promptly pulled her away from Ruby.

Forcing her around, Caboose smacked the butt of his sword to her face but instead of making contact to her head, open palms caught the pommel before it could touch her. The cloaked huntress pressed her advantage and used her twin's shoulders as a springboard to jump on top of Freckles. The blade was over Caboose's shoulder and she fisted his head, forcing him forward as a knee smashed right into his nose. It was enough to send the large man stumbling back, his face twisted into an ugly snarl that was far cry from the bright grins that Caboose usually wore.

Maneuvering herself in the air she brought her foot up and slammed her heel against Onyx's crossed arms over her head. The strength behind it sliced through the air and cut the boulder behind the dark cloaked TA in half. Onyx glanced at it for a second then smirked up at her sister. Ruby didn't have time to discern what that meant before her twin shoved her off her, stance shifting as she brandished her dual scythes and started unloading all her bullets at her twin.

Her semblance activated and she moved around in blinding speeds as she dodged the hail of bullets. Onyx switched her attention to the charging huntsman, slowly falling back as he kept advancing towards, broadsword deflecting her bullets. She cursed when her back hit the boulder, and she ducked just as the sword cleaved the rock vertically in half. But Caboose wasn't done as he curled his foot back before slamming it against the crossed scythes, sending the dark twin smashing through the boulder. Onyx spun around mid air and landed on her feet, dual scythes wedged deep in the ground to steady her.

Smoke and water assaulted her senses and she rolled away just as Yang punched another crater into the ground, earth and dirt flying into the air. Red eyes glared at her slippery little sister and flung Crescent Rose at the dark twin with all her strength, the scythe spinning like a large, deadly saw heading straight at her.

She sidestepped the rotating scythe, it's blade passing mere millimeters from her face, unaware that it was flying towards the captivated white-haired heiress. Fortunately for Weiss, Ruby noticed this and she shot straight across the clearing, rose petals struggling to keep up.

Weiss didn't even notice the deadly scythe hurling towards her, too focused on watching the fight between the burly TA and crimson haired twin. Her eyes were captivated by the way Ruby dodged and countered each and every attack that Caboose sent her way, despite being unarmed. She was unconsciously cheering for the Rose twins and her lips twitched into a smile when Ruby landed another blow to the huntsman's ribs but it left her wide open as Caboose yelled something unintelligible just as he caught her by the throat and slammed her into the ground, knocking the wind out of the crimson Rose twin. Caboose wasn't even done as he threw her in the air and spun around, his foot connecting to her abdomen. Ruby winced as she flew back, and landed on the ground hard.

Pain flared up in her stomach as she kicked herself up to her but she could tell that her aura was still in the green from her countless spars and battles in the past.

It'll take much more than that to beat her.

Just as she was about to charge at him again, silver eyes caught sight of her weapon flying towards her twin who easily dodged it but her eyes widened when she realized it was heading to the icy heiress.

 _'What is she doing here?'_ She thought. Even the professors didn't seem to notice Weiss standing near the tree line, and it was clear that Weiss didn't notice her huge scythe ready to cleave her in two. And what the hell was she standing here for?

Activating her semblance, Ruby literally sped across the clearing, almost teleporting to Weiss' location who let out a shriek when Ruby appeared in front of her.

With accurate precision, she caught her scythe in one hand and turned to make sure that the heiress was okay.

"Are you o-?"

"LOOK OUT!" Weiss shouted suddenly.

Reflexes kicked in and she turned on her heel with Crescent Rose raised just as Yang smashed into it with her fist. The air exploded around them, blowing the heiress off her feet.

Ruby gritted her teeth as her arms struggled to keep up with the strength of the blonde's punch, Yang's semblance still very active. Eyes caught Yang cocking her other fist back and she flashed behind the blonde using her semblance. The young twin didn't hold back and she used her all her strength paired with the recoil of Crescent Rose's gravity bullets to slam her blade into the blonde's side. A yellow blur shot past Caboose and Onyx overhead, their blades locked as they tried overpowering the other.

The bubbly teen pivoted around and quickly helped the heiress to her feet, icy blue eyes looking at her in shock and- was that admiration? The red cloaked huntress couldn't tell for sure because once the heiress was standing she jumped back into battle right after shouting a "Thank you!" over her shoulder.

And so it continued.

The game raged on for hours on end as more and more destruction followed in their wake. The Headmaster and Headmistress haven't even moved from their spot except for the blonde who would occasionally use her riding crop to flick away any stray objects heading towards them. The four of them weren't even tired as they fought non-stop against each other. Weiss was surprised by their endurance and she can already see the sun setting in the horizon, indicating they've been fighting for more than six hours without even taking a break.

This was no ordinary sparring session she's ever seen. This was a savage, ruthless battle that displayed their skills and abilities to the fullest. What's amazing is that even though they were struck down, they'll just keep getting back up and brushing it off like it was nothing. More so with the blonde and burly huntsman. They just kept on going, the strength behind their blows never wavering and in fact, she had an inkling that they weren't giving it their all which truly amazed and terrified her at the same time.

There was almost nothing left of the clearing that had been here hours prior. Just a desolated wasteland robbed of its serenity but the four fighters didn't seem to care as they continued pummeling at each other,

Throughout the fight, she noticed that she hasn't seen anyone land a direct blow on the dark cloaked twin. It's like she knew everything that was happening around her even with her back turned. Several times she's seen her counter all sneak attacks smoothly and falling into a deadly tango of blades and bullets. Even when two of them would attack at once, she would easily slip away from their attacks and returning their blows tenfold.

So far, the only one who came close to landing a hit on the dark cloaked teen was none other than her twin, Ruby Rose.

It was just a small, tiny graze that her scythe left on the dark twin's arm. It didn't even touch her skin but left a cut on the sleeve of her jacket. Weiss was impressed because she doubt she'd land a single hit on Onyx even with her semblance and creative use of dust in her side.

Onyx was mildly surprised when Ruby managed to graze her but the surprise morphed into a look of pride that she shot at Ruby. Whenever they trained together, her twin rarely managed to land a single hit even when the odds were against her. Now, she managed to graze her sister and would have almost followed it through if Onyx hadn't jumped back.

Watching them fight made the heiress feel inferior in her skills. She bragged that she was trained by the best that Atlas had to offer but after witnessing an intense and arduous battle before her, she knew she still had a very long way to go. She cursed herself for instantly dismissing the Rose twins as incompetent and weak. They were very far from that. She felt like she was swallowing poison as she begrudgingly admitted then and there that they were much stronger than her.

The sky soon darkened and Weiss was beginning to feel her legs ache slightly from standing in the same place for hours but the four of them were still going on strong. Yang has run out of bullets long before the night as well as the Rose twins and settled for close quarters, hand-to-hand combat. Just how long do they plan on fighting still? That question plagued the heiress mind as she continued to speculate the battle

Finally, clapping was heard through the clashing blades and loud explosions and silence soon engulfed the four of them. All of them were frozen in place as Yang held Caboose's broadsword mere inches away from her face, her hands clapped into blade's sides as the tall, muscled huntsman loomed over her. Onyx, on the other hand, had just elbowed her twin sister's punch and was about to tie her arm down with her chain when she heard clapping.

All of them turned in unison to see Professor Ozpin clapping his hands slowly, Professor Goodwtich holding his cane for him.

"I must say, I haven't seen a battle like that in a very long time." The Headmaster complimented, ceasing his applause. "But I'm afraid that we must return to the Academy and while I would love to know who wins the game, students have curfew and I'm sure Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long would love to have a good night's sleep before Initiation."

"Meh, I can keep this up all day." The blonde shrugged but any further comments was interrupted by a loud growl that broke the silence. Yang blushed furiously as all three of them laugh when she realized how hungry she was.

"I believe dinner is in order. Do make your way to the cafeteria before heading back to the ballroom. I think that they just started serving dinner to the students. If you hurry back, then you should be able to make it." Ozpin said with a barely hidden smirk. Professor Goodwitch gave a wave of her riding crop and soon the clearing was back to the way it was before they even started.

Everyone was awed at the way Professor Goodwitch effortlessly fixed all the damages but then the blonde's stomach gave another growl and they were quickly reminded of how famished they've gotten from the fight.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Caboose said in his usual chipper voice then his voice changed back to O'Malley's. "YES! FEAST TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT SO I MAY HAVE YOUR HEADS, YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!"

"Oh just shut up, O'Malley." The dark twin grouched, far too hungry and not in the mood to deal with Caboose's evil personality.

"Yeah, it was weird to hear you give death threats left and right but now it's just annoying." Despite the insult, Ruby said it with a happy grin on her face that took away the intensity of her words.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS." He snarled threateningly at them but then it instantly split into a huge grin. "Now, let's go. I'm hungry."

The Professors easily shrugged away the burly man's splitting personalities as they were informed before by the Headmaster of Haven Academy of his condition. They were intrigued by how constant Caboose switched from his normal personality to another personality altogether. Professor Ozpin even debated having Bartholomew run some research on the large, burly huntsman's condition. With his consent of course.

"Ms. Schnee." Professor Headmaster called out to the heiress who was still standing where she was for several hours. Weiss was startled from her thoughts by a voice calling to her. When she realized it was the Headmaster, the heiress swiftly made her way to him, carrying an air elegance and grace with her despite her aching legs.

"Sir?" Weiss stood before the two Professors with her back straight and arms at her sides. A brush of anxiety fluttered in her stomach but quashed the notion of it as she stood before the Headmaster and Headmistress of Beacon.

"I hope you enjoyed their performance. I must say, I'm curious as to what brought you here." Professor inquired politely as he received his cane back from his colleague.

The heiress wanted to blush when all eyes focused on her but she wore her cold mask well as she answered in a respectful tone. "I apologize, sir. I was taking a walk around the forest when I heard an explosion not far from my location. I was curious as to what caused it and came to investigate."

"I see." He was satisfied with her answer and turned to address the rest of them. "I've taken much of your time already. Let us return now to the Academy. I'm sure you still have to unpack your belongings, especially you two." The last part was directed at the two TAs who just nodded in affirmation. "Good then let us make our way back. Wouldn't want to catch the attention of the Grimm, now do we?"

On that happy note, the professors turned around began their way back to the Academy with the students and TAs tailing behind them.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder and icy blue eyes met crimson and silver hues.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **Phew! That's a long chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Kind of had to rush this so I can finally get to the part where the Rose twins and Weiss talk. I wonder what they're going to talk about. wink wink. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Bonds and Puns

**Hey. I'm having a lot of fun with Caboose right now. The ending of Red vs Blue season 15 sure made me curious on what would happen next season but enough of that. On to the story. But first.**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum own RWBY. I'm just a fan who loves RWBY.**

* * *

Dinner was a quiet and pleasant affair for the Rose twins. There were some students sitting in one of the many tables lined up in the cafeteria, most of them having taken their dinners long before they've arrived.

They ate their meals slowly, savoring the delicious course of mashed potatoes and medium rare steak. They chose a table near the exit with Yang and Caboose who sat across from them. The blonde was sharing some of her awful puns to the sweet and friendly huntsman.

The burly TA was listening avidly to the blonde vixen, blue eyes shining with their usual childlike wonder. Caboose would sometimes bellow in laughter, his face depicting pure, genuine jolliness even though her puns weren't that good. The twins swore that they saw tears of happiness gathering in the corner of his eyes as he bent over, laughing.

"You should be a comedian in the future, York." He managed to say in between laughs.

"Please." The blonde flung her hair back and shot him a playful wink, not even bothering to correct the huntsman. "I do this 24/7. Valeywood can't handle this."Yang gestured her entire body.

"That's dumb. You could be in TV! And you'll become famous and have your face posted everywhere and then you'll make your own pun books then star in TV. It'll be great!" Caboose said excitedly. He sounded really serious about the blonde getting into show business. "You could be the first huntress comedian!"

"At least someone here appreciates my puns." The statement was directed at the twins who just gave her an unimpressed look that clearly expressed how stupid her puns were.

"Please." Onyx started.

"Don't." Ruby finished as they shared twin scowls at the blonde.

The blonde just harrumphed and continued heralding the enthralled huntsman with her amazing(not really) puns.

Once the twins were done with their dinner, they left the two alone, their meals still untouched as the blonde kept on joking around with Caboose.

"I'm surprised you want to talk to Weiss." Ruby finally voiced what has been plaguing her mind for a while as they left the cafeteria. They were making their way towards the back of the Academy where they'll meet up with the icy heiress.

There were hardly any people left outside, with a few students loitering around the benches situated along the stony pathways leading to the main campus.

Surprise was an understatement. She was downright shocked that her twin wanted to talk to Weiss seeing as how their last conversations didn't go so well.

 _'Another understatement.'_ Her inner voice commented.

 _'Whatever.'_ She retorted.

The Rose twins weren't exactly social butterflies like their blonde sister and often struggled to interact with new people. Honestly, she was surprised that her twin managed to make a friend on her first day in Beacon.

Even back in Signal, Onyx preferred the company of her sisters and outright ignored everyone else. Despite her anti-social behavior, she became very popular with both the boys and girls of their school and she couldn't blame them.

Her twin was strong, smart and confident in her abilities but she was never arrogant nor did she abuse her skills. During their time in Signal, Ruby would always feel special whenever her twin sought for her company and shower her with love and affection. Even when her twin had a ton of assignments to do, she'd make some time for her to spend with the redhead and Ruby always felt touched by those sweet gestures.

Everyday, her twin would receive a letter or confessions from a hopeful classmate clamoring for her attention but she'd always reject them outright. Even then, Ruby couldn't help but feel jealousy well up in her, especially when some of them become very persistent for her twin's attention.

She'd lost count of how many times she wanted to introduce them to Crescent Rose.

Of course, her twin would notice her not so subtle spiteful looks at anyone that dared to come near her with the intention of trying to be her girlfriend or boyfriend and every time, Onyx would assure her that Ruby would always be the one that holds a special place in her heart.

And if that doesn't work, she expressed her feelings in a more physical and intimate manner.

Ruby blushed brightly because she was sure that not a single broom closet in Signal Academy wasn't exposed to their carnal endeavors.

Though she knew that Onyx would never leave her for anyone she couldn't help her possessive behavior towards her lover and sister. It irritated her every time someone thought they had a shot at the dark twin and it would always give her a great deal of satisfaction whenever Onyx turned them down.

Now here they were in Beacon Academy and she's already developed an attraction towards Weiss Schnee.

On their first day.

Not only that, her twin seemed to hold a great disliking towards the icy heiress yet for some reason, she wanted to talk to her after their unpleasant encounters with the dark cloaked TA giving the heiress detention not just once, but twice.

It amazed her that Weiss agreed to meeting with them without even asking why. She just gave the twins a curt nod and once they reached the Academy, she separated from the group without so much as saying a word to them before departing.

The crimson reaper wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not but on the bright side, the heiress didn't answer them with her usual snarky attitude.

 _'That's a good sign. Right?'_ Ruby thought but before she could contemplate on that, Onyx had already stopped walking. The red cloaked huntress was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice it til she was a few steps ahead of her.

Her twin looked sombre and troubled at the same time. Her crimson eyes kept darting to her silver eyes then looking away with her teeth biting down her lip. If Ruby didn't know better, it looked like Onyx was upset at whatever was going through her mind.

"Onyx?" Ruby said, concerned.

They stood under a lamp post near the entrance of the gardens. The place was void of life save for the soft chirping of crickets in the night.

The younger Rose stepped in front of her twin, raising her hand to caress her cheek with the back of her fingers. Onyx sighed, feeling some of the tenseness disappear. Reaching up, she grasped the back of Ruby's hand gently, pressing her cheek closer to her palm. Ruby eyes locked with quicksilver and the crimson reaper was shocked to find sadness and fear shining prominently in those bloody depths.

It was such a rare sight to see coming from strong and confident sister. Her beloved sister was afraid of something and her instincts to comfort her welled up within her.

"Onyx, what's wrong?" She questioned her twin worriedly.

"I'm sorry." The whisper was quiet and full of pain and guilt

Ruby frowned slightly in confusion, trying to understand what her sister is apologizing for. Her eyes pleaded silently at crimson pools, wanting to know what Onyx was sorry for. It was silent for a moment before the dark twin spoke again, her voice laced with sorrow and a hint of shame.

"I like someone, Ruby." Her twin confessed, and she tightened her grip on Ruby's hand when her sister reared back in shock. "I don't understand. I love you, Ruby. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I'd sooner face an army of Grimm than see you get hurt."

Normally, Ruby would have been touched by her twin's love and devotion to her but her mind was blank with a single thought that kept repeating over and over like a mantra.

 _'Onyx likes someone else?'_

"I wish I could say it's not serious, that it's just a passing crush." Onyx swallowed thickly before continuing. "But I can't. The feelings I feel for her is the same as yours. "

Crimson eyes peered deeply into hollow silver and her heart broke when she saw the sadness and betrayal reflected there. She wanted to cry and scream to the skies.

Why was she damned to suffer these torrent of emotions for someone who wasn't her sister? What was it about Weiss Schnee that made fer feel the same aching longing that she'd once felt for her precious Rose?

Ruby's hand went limp against her cheek and she let out a pitiful whimper when she pulled away, distancing herself from the dark twin. She may as well have slapped Onyx with the hurt look that she was giving to the crimson cloaked huntress but she was hurting as well.

"Who is it?" Was all Ruby could whisper, her voice devoid of any emotion but Onyx can clearly see the tears brimming up on the corner of her eyes. She felt a dozen knives were stabbing her heart at that point before being crushed under a Goliath's foot..

"Its Weiss." Onyx admitted.

"What?" She couldn't quite hide the shock when she uttered the heiress' name

She thought she knew her sister well but Onyx was full of surprises. Sorrow was replaced with shock and hurt replaced by guilt.

Here she was, listening to her twin sister confess her feelings for the white-haired fencer with her making it look like the dark twin completely betrayed her trust when she herself feels the same way for the icy heiress.

Oh the cruel, hard irony.

This wasn't how she pictured telling her sister of her feelings for Weiss Schnee. She was hoping to see if those feelings would diminish as time passes but she doubted it. Only once did she feels the emotions that ran deeply in her mind and that was when she discovered her new found love for Onyx

The silence was heavy and suffocating for Onyx when her twin just stood there, mouth gaping and shock clearly written in her face.

After one agonizing minute of waiting for her sister to say something, Ruby finally pulled her jaw back up, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I like her too." Had it not been for her enhanced hearing, she would have missed those softly spoken words.

"What?" It was Onyx's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. All traces of sorrow and pain gone, leaving the young Rose embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"You like her." The dark cloaked twin repeated. "You like Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes."

"The same Weiss Schnee _I_ like."

"Yes."

"Short. Hot-tempered. Really hot when she's mad. That Weiss Schnee."

"Yes."

"Has a scar on her-"

"FOR DUST'S SAKE, YES! I. LIKE. WEISS. SCHNEE!" The crimson reaper finally snapped, the tension from before long gone. They were lucky that nobody was around to see or hear any of that. Especially the subject of their affections.

Onyx almost jumped out of her skin from her twin's outburst before she had decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

"Seriously, who else do you think I was talking about?" Ruby scowled at her twin, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Honestly, I'm still wrapping my mind that we both like the same person here."

Onyx shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. What are the chances that both sisters who finally found someone they truly liked -and could possibly love- is one and the same person.

Maybe it was a twin thing?

Whatever the answer was, Ruby didn't seem particularly interested when all she gave her sister was a shrug in reply.

"She's really hot and pretty." Was all the scythe wielder could offer. She was a bit distracted as her mind conjured fantasies of Onyx and Weiss wrapped in a lover's embrace, their skin layered in sweat as hips bucked and rutted against one another. Then crimson and blue eyes would catch her blown silver eyes, the heiress giving her a smirk that literally screamed 'come hither'. Then those blue eyes would clench shut as Weiss gave a musical gasp, her twin looking down at the heiress, fingers pounding into her dripping folds and lips pulled back into a vicious snarl.

When Weiss was close, Onyx piston three fingers rapidly into the trembling heiress, her thumb giving her hard nub a flick. The heiress arched her back sharply, a scream of pure, unadulterated pleasure erupting from her throat as she came, covering the dark twin's fingers with her sweet nectar. Glazed sapphire eyes opened and the heiress moaned softly when Onyx slowly pulled out, her walls clenching tightly around her digits as if she didn't want her to go.

Dark red eyes examined her wet fingers with perverted interest. She leaned down and took a whiff of the sweet, musky scent. Onyx growled hungrily, the heady scent awakening her primal instincts to fuck and claim the panting heiress until she was a shivering and panting mess. The monochrome haired twin flicked her tongue out and licked her fingers leisurely like a cat who got the cream.

Onyx moaned throatily, finding herself addicted to the taste.

She glanced at her twin who stood there, watching the entire thing, her silver eyes dark with hunger and lust. Giving her a smirk, she offered her still wet fingers to her twin and silver eyes looked at the slightly dripping fingers in front of her with profound carnal interest.

Wordlessly, she wrapped her lips around her twin's fingers, sucking and biting those talented fingers. Onyx moaned softly when she felt her twin nipping and licking her fingers and the sound was enough to get the heiress wet, her core throbbing and making her rub her legs together to sooth the ache down there.

Onyx noticed this, however, and her free hand gripped the heiress' leg, the skin slicked with sweat, and pushed them apart, revealing the white-haired fencer's nether lips to her ravenous and greedy gaze. Ruby gave a hearty moan before pulling away, a strand of saliva linking her mouth to those exquisite fingers before breaking with a lick of her lips. Her twin moved to sit beside the young Schnee's heaving body, hands holding the heiress down as Ruby climbed on top of Weiss, settling herself on her knees before she thrust her face into the heiress' quivering lips, sucking the delicious nectar.

Instead of feeling guilty or disgusted or feeling even just a hint of immorality by her dirty fantasies, the crimson cloaked huntress was feeling horribly and painfully turned on, feeling the familiar heat in her stomach grow.

And she decided to do something about it.

Ruby lifted her hand up and traced her twin's jawline suggestively, a mischievous smirk peeking out from her lips. "And so are you, Onyx."

Crimson eyes dilated, the smell of roses invading her nostrils. Ruby was so very close to her now, her fingers brushing dangerously close to her lips and Onyx's fingers twitched when her other hand tangled into her black and white tresses.

"You're so beautiful." Ruby purred into her ear. Onyx's breath hitched when she felt a finger brush teasingly against her lips and it took everything she had not to wrap her lips around the lone digit. Her chest rumbled as a growl escaped her lips. She didn't like how her twin was teasing her, knowing she couldn't do anything lest they risk getting caught in public.

"I should be jealous that you like someone else, someone that's not me." Her voice was like velvet, soft and teasing. The young Rose twin leaned down, her eyes drinking the smooth pale skin of her sister. The dark twin hissed, hands curling into fists when Ruby ran her tongue over her neck before biting down and sucking harshly. A loud moan was torn from Onyx's throat, her heart pounding erratically A dark chuckle slipped past the crimson reaper's lips at the red mark she left, feeling a surge of possessiveness well up within her.

"But then in turns out we both like the one and only Weiss Schnee." Ruby's hot breath tickled her cheek, dark red eyes filled with hunger and lust watching her sister plant a soft kiss to her chin. The dark twin's breathing turned ragged, hands shooting up to grasp Ruby's waist but before she could even think of trying to stop her naughty sister, Ruby scratched her head roughly, nails scraping against her monochrome locks.

Onyx gave a soft, lustful cry at that, the beast inside her thrashing and clawing in its cage from her twin's actions. It begged her to take what was hers. What has always been hers. To fuck and dominate her teasing sister because damn it she couldn't resist Ruby's tantalizing touch and velvety voice.

The crimson reaper knew what it was doing to her sister and the seemingly innocent and bubbly teen gave a lecherous and wicked grin.

"And the thought of you and Weiss together gets me so _fucking hot_ ". She whispered heatedly against her reddening ear and the dark twin bit back a groan as her mind was assaulted by images and fantasies of the icy heiress twisting and writhing beneath her in the throes of passion while her twin watched them with a sick, perverted smile playing on her lips.

She had no idea she was just echoing Ruby's thoughts a minute ago.

"So what are we going to do?" Onyx managed to utter, desperately trying to stave off the desire to rip the clothes off the teasing seductress and take her right then and there. It didn't help when that damned finger traced her lower lip in a slow, sensual manner that was driving the dark twin crazy.

"We come clean to her about this. About us." Ruby answered easily, not even pausing in her teasing ministrations. Believe it or not, the silver eyed twin was aware of the gravity of their situation. She knew that even though its not exactly frowned upon to be in relationships with the same gender, people aren't that open-minded to accept a person dating two people at the same time.

Of course, even Onyx was are of this as she started to voice her protest. "But-"

"I know but I don't care." Ruby said in a firm voice, her hand fisting Onyx's hair roughly. The dark cloaked huntress moaned, her mind short circuiting from the heightened sensations. Every touch. every smell and every word that passed through her sexy twin's lips was making her lose what little control she had. She dropped her head to Ruby's shoulder, breaths turning to pants when the hand not gripping her hair slid down to her chest, pushing her jacket a bit to shamelessly grope her left breast through her shirt.

Onyx clenched her teeth, trying to cling to that last bit of control she had, fingers digging deep into the scythe wielder's hips.

"You s-say that but I know that you l-l-love her, Rub-y." Her twin stuttered, not a hint of bitterness or anger in her tone. Ruby grinned in dark glee knowing that she was the reason her twin was getting all tongue tied.

"I do but that doesn't mean I'll leave you for her. You've been my sister, my lover, my savior and my protector since we were born. She either gets us both or not. I won't deny my feelings for her and I know you won't either." Despite the heartfelt talk they were having, Onyx's thoughts were too muddled for her to think straight. It didn't help that Ruby was apathetically fondling her chest while dragging her nails harshly through her scalp.

All in all, thinking was proving to be a challenge for the dark cloaked huntress.

"You're right. I want her so bad, Ruby. I want to cherish her and worship her and let her know how much I love her. When I see her, everything just melts away and all I can think about is her. It's driving me insane when I'm near her, knowing that she's so close yet so far away." Onyx confessed and she groaned quietly as Ruby left her breasts to venture down her abs. The crimson reaper hummed quietly in acknowledgement to her twin's reply, her hand sliding underneath the dark twin's shirt to trace those well-defined muscles.

"I know. At first, I didn't understand why you were acting really weird around Weiss but then I realized that you were behaving the same way you did when you were head over heels over your own sister." She couldn't mask the hardness that crept in her voice when she remembered how much she had to suffer during that time.

Four long months of not talking and touching her sister took a huge toll on the young Rose. To Yang and her dad, she was like a ticking bomb that would easily go off at the slightest provocation and the only way to defuse her anger and frustration was if Onyx happen to be near her. It wasn't just the Xiao Longs who were affected by her violent behavior. Even her classmates fell victim to the red cloaked huntress' foul moods. The infirmary was almost always full of number of patients that were unfortunate to face the crimson reaper's ire.

The dark twin apologized endlessly to her twin and made up for those long, agonizing months by spending every minute of every day with Ruby. Until now, Onyx would still feel the guilt weighing heavily on her for her stupid decision and for carelessly hurting her own sister.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm so sorry." Onyx whimpered as she continued to repeatedly apologize to her sister. Nails scored down her abs, cutting off her twin's apologies effectively. The dark twin hissed, crimson eyes falling shut when she felt another surge of arousal. She was confused and horny at the same time from her twin's words and actions. Her mind trying to figure out which one to focus on.

"You didn't know what you were doing but you should have. I begged you, groveled even for you to explain to me why you were avoiding me. Can you imagine what it felt like when I thought that you hated me? That maybe you were just putting up with poor, little Ruby out of pity? Did you even have a half a mind to think that I would go crazy without you? You promised me, Onyx. You _fucking_ promised me!" The last part was shouted into her ear and young TA cringed at the pain in her voice.

Onyx moved to pull back but the hand tangled into her black and white locks slipped around her waist, pushing the dark twin against her young sister. The hand in her shirt pulled back to throw itself around her shoulders and Onyx found herself wrapped in a warm embrace that had the dual scythe-wielder returning it desperately, wanting to please her beloved sister for all the pain and heartache she's caused in the past.

"I'm so-"

"I know." This time Ruby's voice was soft, almost gentle as she cradled her twin in her arms. "I don't want you doing the same thing with Weiss. I don't think she can handle it."

Just as Onyx was about to reply, her senses alerted her of a presence as well as the scent of mint and frost.

"Handle what?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Ruby jolted a bit and she turned her head to the side to see the very person that's plagued their emotions since they met her standing before them. The person who now held both their hearts in the very palm of her hands.

Weiss Schnee.

At first, the heiress felt like she was intruding a private moment between the twins but when she heard that last sentence that the red cloaked huntress said, curiosity got the better of her. She was also curious as to what got the fierce and proficient dark cloaked huntress in such a vulnerable state. To her, it was obvious that she was clinging her sister and seeking comfort.

Ruby, on the other hand, stumbled in her own words to answer the .

"I-uhh.. she's umm... It's really..."

"She means that you might not be able to handle the special training I have for you." The dark twin answered, slipping back into her professional demeanor as she pulled away from her sister. Onyx quickly cleared her throat as she turned to address the heiress who was looking at her with an incredulous look.

"What?"

Both Ruby and Weiss said simultaneously. One shocked and the other downright scandalized.

Okay, even Onyx was surprised by what she just said. It was kind of a spur of the moment and she couldn't think of anything else to misdirect the heiress' attention. Well, she could have took a page from her twin's book and said she looked amazing tonight even though the heiress was still wearing her combat outfit or how sexy she was... Nope. Now she was getting distracted. Uhhh, she blamed her twin for getting her so aroused only to leave her high and dry.

"Ermm, it's part of your detention?" The way the dark twin said it made it sound like a question and Ruby just slapped herself on the forehead. Weiss, however, didn't seem to notice as icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the Rose twins.

"You made me come here, at 10:30 in the evening no less, because you wanted to talk about special training?" Now when Weiss says it like that, even she could hear the stupidity and absurdity of her idea then a light bulb lit up in her mind.

"Its because of the fact that you're a high-profile target. Every White Fang member would gladly try to put your head on a stake when they realize that the heiress of the SDC is studying here in Beacon Academy." Onyx explained and Ruby's eyes lit up in recognition when she realized who Weiss was. No wonder the heiress was stumped that they didn't know who she was.

How can she forget about the heiress to the richest and most powerful company in Remnant?

Sadly, the dark twin's plan backfired just like most of her on-the-spot plans. The heiress looked downright incensed, furious and thoroughly insulted from just the one sentence that Onyx uttered.

"You think I don't know how to defend myself? I've seen people die right before my eyes and stopped assassination attempts in my very own bedroom. Also, I thought you didn't know who I was? Were you just lying to me!?" The heiress was literally seething in anger.

Alright. This is bad for the Rose twins as they internally struggled to come up with an answer without giving away a certain identical, short-tempered Ice Queen. Oh, the punishment she'd inflict on them for revealing classified information to her own sister, the one person who's quite possibly in the top 10 hit list for mercenaries and every member involved with the White Fang.

Just when Onyx was about to give a half-ass answer, her twin, who doesn't work well under pressure, threw them right under the bus.

"Because we know your sister!" The youngest student in Beacon blurted out and this time, her twin slapped herself in the head.

What. The. Fudge?

"My sister?" It was amazing how fast the heiress switched from downright angry to outright confused followed by glaring realization. "You mean Winter?"

"Yea-OW!" The crimson reaper yelped when her twin smacked her in the back of her head.

"What part of 'Do not reveal of our association to anyone, especially my sister.' did you not understand, Ruby?" Onyx said angrily to her forgetful twin."I don't want to turn into a human popsicle."

"You know my sister?" Weiss interjected before the pouting crimson reaper could reply. What the twins were saying matched the threats and secretive behavior that her strict, military sister normally exuded. Normally, she'd be hurt that Winter was keeping secrets but she understood that her job involved carrying sensitive information to the General of the Atlas army.

Even she was aware at how dire the situation could be if her sister told her every single operation they ran in the military.

"Yeah." The dark twin answered, shooting a fleeting glare at her. "We weren't supposed to even mention that we know your sister. Now both of our asses are fucked when we see Winter again."

"Excuse me?" That was the first time that Weiss heard the dark cloaked TA curse and the proper heiress literally winced at the painful looking images that assaulted her brain.

Ruby was about to comment of how wrong that sounds but her twin added. "Yes, Ruby, I heard it and I don't mean it like that. Both of you, get your heads out of the gutter."

Ruby was surprised to find that even Weiss took that statement literally. The blush blooming in the heiress's cheeks gave her away.

"I wasn't assuming that you were going to be sodomized by my own sister." Weiss lied, her blush brightening further when she spotted the horrified looks in the twins' faces. In an attempt to save face, she said while making a poor attempt to maintain her cold demeanor. "How on earth do you even know Winter? She's always busy with-"

"Classified." The Rose twins cut in and the heiress just stared at them, feeling a bit of nostalgia at how reminiscent it was to her cool, harsh sister.

"Fine, then tell me why you suddenly care about my well-being?" She was genuinely curious but she couldn't quite keep off the bleakness in her face nor the glower she sent at the twins.

At that, the skilled, dark huntress shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to divulge the truth behind that question. To be honest, she cared more than just the heiress's well-being. She wanted to be there for her, to be someone she trusted, someone to offer comfort when Weiss was feeling down, and to be there to cuddle her whenever she has nightmares.

...

...

...

She was absolutely fucked right now.

Thankfully, her adorkable twin sister was there to save the day.

Not really.

"Because you probably suck!" The insult was met with a bonk to her head by one of Onyx's dual scythe.

"No, its just that I think it'd be better to be safe than sorry." The dark twin amended, sheathing her scythe.

"Safe? I am safe. I'm studying in an Academy that trains students to become professional hunters and huntresses. What makes your training any different from fully trained professors who've been hunting Grimm long before we were born?" She had a good point but the heiress would soon realize that the Rose twins didn't like to be doubted or undermined in their abilities.

It was like an indirect insult to their dad and Uncle Qrow.

"Try and hit me." Onyx commanded the heiress and baby blue eyes widened at the sudden demand from the stony dark twin.

"Wha-?

"If you can land a single hit on me with your rapier or make me move from my position, I will admit you don't need our help. An additional advantage would be that I am unarmed so it shouldn't be that hard, right? So go ahead. Show me if the money you spent on those senile instructors of yours was worth every lien, Weiss Schnee." Onyx said coldly, her voice taking a hard and menacing edge that sent a shiver down the heiress's spine.

Those crimson eyes were boring down on her, provoking her, daring her to give Weiss her best shot. The heiress refused to back down in the face of a challenge.

The crimson reaper was sombre, not wanting to voice her opinions or get in the way lest she angers the heiress further even though she deserved it. Nobody insults dad or Uncle Qrow. Even if that person was someone the twins secretly had feelings for. The heiress was lucky that Ruby didn't pull Crescent Rose on her.

In a blink of an eye, Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster, taking her battle stance and lunged at the dark twin. She covered the very short distance in less than a second, her form perfect and her aim true. But just as the tip of her blade was about to reach Onyx's face, she was jerked to a stop.

Icy blue eyes widened when the dark cloaked twin easily caught her rapier in her aura coated fist, the tip an inch from the bridge of her nose. Weiss moved to summon a glyph under Onyx's feet but the dark twin wrenched her forward and the heiress gasped quietly when Weiss found her face so close to Onyx, a knife on her throat.

The dark twin leaned down, her lips stopping near the heiress ear and whispered. "Admit defeat?"

The heiress gulped, her senses suddenly overwhelmed by how close she was to Onyx. Her scent, her touch, her voice, all of it. It was rupturing her walls, making her feel weak and exhausted and she found herself leaning further into the dark cloaked TA despite the knife pressing into her throat, her arms falling limply to her sides.

A flurry of roses fluttered around them as Ruby gently removed Myrtenaster from the heiress numb fingers and Onyx pulled her knife away as Weiss suddenly lost all her strength and fell into Onyx's arms, and she fought vainly to push herself away, despite those alluring voice telling her to just give in.

"Weiss?" Her mind managed to identify Ruby's concerned voice through the haze of emotions. "Weiss, are you okay?"

"Ruby." Weiss murmured quietly, weakly reaching her hand out to the crimson cloaked twin. She sighed in relief when her fingers found Ruby's free hand, the one that wasn't holding her rapier.

"Weiss?" This time it was Onyx's voice that she heard and she realized that her eyes were closed shut, her mind trying to fight between logic and emotions, from propriety and strength to freedom and weakness. Half-remembered lessons from her private tutors ran through her mind, of her duties as the heiress to the SDC then she remembered her sister telling her to choose.

To be someone's puppet or to have control of her life.

Then she heard her father's cold, harsh voice.

 _'Everyone needs dust that's why our company exist. It's our duty to uphold the legacy that our family has built for generations. We are Schnees. We strive for perfection and I expect you to uphold your part as a Schnee. Remember, Weiss, you don't need anyone. Just focus on the betterment of the company. Do not disappoint me'_

Warm fingers ran down her cheek and she was forced out of her painful and gloomy memories.

"Weiss?" Ruby rubbed her thumb over the heiress pale cheek using the hand that was holding onto the heiress' hand. She shared a worried look with her twin sister as the heiress held onto Onyx like a lifeline.

"Maybe you've gone too far, Onyx." The crimson cloaked huntress's contorted into a pained expression when she saw how uncharacteristically despondent and clingy the fencer was to her twin sister.

Onyx shook her negatively and shamelessly sniffed Weiss hair. "Her heart rate's normal and I don't smell any poison on her."

"That's not what I meant. Remember what we discussed a while ago?" She gave her twin a meaningful look and Onyx blushed under her twin's scrutinizing gaze.

"I didn't mean to put her in some sort of coma, okay? Besides, she was talking dirt about dad and Uncle Qrow. I couldn't let that slide."

"Onyx." The heiress suddenly spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry."

The Rose twins froze, wondering if they heard her right, especially Onyx since she had enhanced senses.

Was Weiss Schnee apologizing to them?

Either she was or they somehow developed temporary deafness by the beautiful heiress who was literally in the dark twin's arms

"Weiss, are you okay?" The dark cloaked huntress asked her, the concern deepening when the heiress pressed further into her.

"I don't get it." Weiss admitted quietly, feeling more and more tired. She was surprised that she was still standing as the sweet lullaby of the dark twin's heartbeat lulled her into a lethargic state.

"Don't get what?" Ruby coaxed.

"I don't get you. Both of you. All my life, I've met people trying to take advantage of me for my fame and wealth." At that revelation, a dangerous growl rumbled from both the Rose twins but Weiss just continued, not even knowing why she was saying all of this to them but the heiress didn't care. She was just tired. "I've lost count of how many suitors I've rejected because none of them held my interest long but it greatly angered my father every time I turned each one of them down. He kept reminding me that I must produce an heir to secure the future of the company."

"He can't do that! You're allowed to make your own decisions." Ruby said defiantly, as if she was arguing to the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company himself. She tightened her grip on Weiss fingers, and the heiress smiled faintly, giving a humorless chuckle to the crimson reaper.

Dull azure eyes opened to meet determined gunmetal silver and Ruby was struck by how defeated the heiress looked. Like she accepted that she was fighting a losing battle and just waited for the inevitable, crushing defeat.

"It's funny. I'm the heiress to the most powerful company in Remnant yet I'm chained to my father's will. A puppet following the puppeteer's motions. I was resigned to my fate, knowing that it was useless to resist. But then I met you two."

"Us?"

"Yes." Weiss nodded sluggishly. Why was she so tired? Was she tired of fighting her emotions? Of finally getting what she wanted for once. "I can't stop thinking about you two."

Silence was the heiress's answer as the Rose twins gave her an incredulous look with a hint of utter relief, like they were glad about what Weiss just admitted.

"Temptation's hard to resist." Another mirthless chuckle, her voice gradually getting weaker and slurred. By this time, Onyx was the only reason that she was still standing, her knees having long given out on her and Ruby had to lean in just to hear what Weiss was saying. "They tell you not to do it, not to touch it, not to even say it but I guess it just makes it all the more irresistible."

"Weiss, you're not making any sense." Onyx tenderly brushed her white fringes in her hair and Weiss hummed at the soothing touch.

"Sorry." The quiet apology still startled the Rose twins but only slightly this time.

"I tried to come up with anything to make me hate you two." The admission was tinged with guilt and revulsion as though she couldn't believe she even tried to do such a thing. "It's crazy. Maybe it's because the concept love is something so unfamiliar and foreign to me. I-"

Onyx couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand hearing the heiress tell her about how lonely and miserable her life was behind cold masks and fancy dresses. This was the real Weiss Schnee. A girl who was tired of following the rules, of old men who had no interest in her happiness and her struggle to fight for control of her life.

The dark twin caught her chin and tilted her head, forcing the heiress to look straight into bewitching red eyes.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Onyx said, her words sincere and full of endearment.

"Yeah, Weiss. We can be anything you want us to be. We don't want to see you like this. I'd rather have you yelling at me than you see be all down and upset." Ruby's caring voice whispered as the scythe wielder moved up to trace the scar on the underside of her left eye. The heiress shuddered but didn't pull away from the gentle touch.

"Why?" The almost muted word was met by a rumbling growl from the dark twin in front of her.

"Because you're important to us."

"Why?" The question was repeated just as quietly and silver eyed huntress answered this time, her thumb brushing against the top side of her scar. Her weary gaze still captured by those garnet eyes.

"You know why, Weiss."

If they expected the highly mollified and exhausted heiress to protest or pull away then they were surprised as the heiress just accepted their response with a satisfied hum and just slowly closed her eyes, Ruby's fingers pulling back as the heiress butted her head gently against Onyx's chin.

"Have you noticed your aura?"

At that, the twins were perplexed by the question but they both froze when they realized they felt something coiled around their auras. It was cold, and unsure as it probed at their aura. Once it deemed that their aura wasn't a threat but rather a friend, a familiar presence, the cool aura intertwined itself around their own auras. It sought for their warmth and protection and the twins gasped silently as their auras responded on their own, enveloping the icy aura in a protective embrace.

"This is-"

"My aura bonded with yours." The heiress gently interjected the dumbfounded redhead. "I've never heard of a person bonding their aura to two people."

By that time, the heiress turned her head slightly, opening her weary blue eyes. She sent Ruby a small but genuine smile, her fingers gripping the crimson reaper's hand firmly in her grasp.

"It was impossible for me to resist the both of you to begin with."

Just as one of the twins were about to respond, the exhaustion finally won over the ivory-haired heiress and she fell unconscious on the dark twin's arms.

"Woah. Weiss!" Ruby frantically checked on the passed out heiress, rose petals flying around them and covering both the dark twin and the heiress as the hyperactive twin zipped around the pair.

"Ruby."

"You think she's sick?"

"Ruby."

"Does she have a fever?"

"Ru-"

"Is she dying?"

"Ruby!" Onyx shouted and it finally stopped her speedy sister from running around them. Onyx blew a few petals off her face and it landed on top of the pile of petals covering the heiress.

"It's fine, Ruby. I think she just needs some rest. Her aura's fine so I think she's just really tired from the bonding." Her twin assured her panicking twin and carried the beautiful heiress in her arms. Weiss sighed peacefully in her sleep and nuzzled into Onyx's neck. There were still some petals on both the dark twin and the heiress's head and clothes but she didn't care.

"Then how come we're okay?" The crimson cloaked twin asked her twin.

Onyx contemplated on the question a bit, blowing another petal that fell from her bangs. "Probably because her aura mixed with two people at the same time. I guess her body couldn't handle it."

"Well, what should we do? We can't just leave her here."

"Wasn't planning on it." The dark twin replied as she started walking back to the Academy with her sister in tow.

* * *

"Best friend, best friend." A masculine voice repeated over and over.

Onyx grumbled in her sleep when she felt something poking her cheek. She swatted the offending object but whatever it was just dodged her attempts and insistently poked her cheek.

Growling in irritation, she moved to get up when she felt a weight on her chest. That woke the sleepy huntress and her vision was slightly obscured by snow-white hair. Her eye twitched when someone kept on poking her cheek.

Looking to the side, she found Caboose all dressed up in a t-shirt and black jeans with black leather boots. Printed on the shirt was an animated unicorn sitting on a cloud and farting rainbows which made Onyx wonder where he bought his shirts because it was the only thing ruining his badass look. That and his bright and friendly smile.

"Good morning, Olaf." The burly huntsman greeted, pulling his hand away.

"Dust. That's not even close to my name, Caboose." The dual scythe wielder pretended to be irritated but the grin she sent his way ruined it. "How did you even get in my room?"

"Oh. Well Church once told me to knock on doors cuz it was polite so I did. I knocked and when nobody answered, I hacked into your room." Caboose smiled pleasantly at her, he didn't see what he did wrong.

"You hacked into my room?" Onyx echoed, unsure if she should be impressed by his computer skills or furious at invasion of her privacy. She went with giving him a blank look that said 'WTF'.

"Yeah so where did you go last night? Yanny showed me this awesome fire trick she can do with her mouth." He asked curiously. "By the way, what's your twin and the mean girl doing in your bed. "

"What?" Crimson eyes widened and to her utter surprise, she found the heiress cuddling to her chest in her sleep while Ruby laid her head on her shoulder, a bit of drool in the corner of her lips as she slept. Her arm was thrown on top of the heiress while both of Onyx's arms were pinned to her body by both of the slumbering girls.

At first, she was confused on why they were both in her room when they were supposed to be sleeping in the ballroom then memories from last night came rushing back. Her confessing to Ruby about Weiss then her twin admitting that she had the same feelings as well followed by said twin teasing her to a horny mess and Weiss suddenly interrupting them. Then another eye-opener was that for some reason, Weiss admitted that she couldn't stop thinking about them and somehow bonded her aura to theirs the moment the twins touched the heiress for the first time.

That was an emotional roller coaster that eventually left the Rose twins feeling tired as well After changing to their pajamas and leaving the heiress sleeping blissfully on the right side of the bed, they promptly fell to dreamland once their heads hit Onyx's new bed.

"Oh.."

"Did you play a game or something last night?" Caboose asked innocently with a pout on his handsome face. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Caboose, nothing happened last night." The slightly drowsy huntress yawned.

"That's what everyone says. Next thing I know, I hear people shouting in Tucker's room like they're having a really good time. Screaming stuff like 'more' or 'again' over and over."

Onyx had a good idea what he was thinking about and she was 100 percent sure that what they were doing wasn't playing twister or anything that Caboose was thinking in his childlike and innocent mind. "Uhhh, I don't think-"

A happy jingle cut her off and Caboose pulled his ringing scroll from his pocket. His blue eyes lit up when he saw who the caller was before answering it.

"Hey Tucker!" The muscular man greeted loudly and both of the sleeping huntresses grumbled and moaned in their sleep. Onyx blushed when Weiss nuzzled her face deeper into her chest. It didn't help that she usually wore a black tank top and shorts to bed.

"Oh, okay." He handed her his scroll which she took, careful not to wake up both her twin and the sleeping heiress. The dark twin shot him a confused look but he just shrugged.

"Tucker wants to talk to you."

"He knows me?" The dark twin was a bit a surprised that Caboose was already mentioning her to his old teammates in Haven.

"Oh no. He just said to hand my scroll to the chick sleeping with the two hot girls." Caboose answered with a grin, like he wasn't surprised or bothered by the fact that his friend knew that a girl he never met was sleeping with two girls.

"How in Remnant does he know that?" The tall man just shrugged unknowingly.

"Baby, I have like super senses when it comes to women." A playful and smooth voice answered from the scroll in her hand. She gave a sound of irritation at the speaker in the phone, already hating him.

"Don't call me that." Onyx growled quietly into the scroll. She placed the scroll near her lips, hearing Tucker just fine with her enhanced hearing.

"Easy, dude. I know you don't bat for the other team but if you decide to swing for both , I can give you a bat you can use. Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker said flirtatiously that served to just piss off Onyx a lot. She didn't give a damn when he found out what her preferences were nor could she care less. It was too freaking early for the monochrome haired huntress to deal with all of this crap.

"I'll pass." Was the dry response.

"No problem. The offer's in the table if you wanna come back to it."

"Never."

"Never say never." He added playfully.

Closing her eyes, she counted in her head from one to ten before releasing a sigh of exasperation.

"Are you trying to hold your breath, Ozpin?" Caboose asked. The huntsman was looking around her room. Since she just moved, she hasn't unpacked all her stuff except for some books that she placed in the bookshelf shoved into the left side of the room and all her tools which she placed in her small workshop corner. The rest of her stuff were still in the boxes that were pushed in the corner of the room near her queen-sized bed.

"No." The disgruntled twin answered him while trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Opening her eyes, she turned back to the scroll just as Tucker opened his mouth.

"Anyways, I'm Tucker."

"Onyx." She answered shortly, trying to shimmy her other arm out from under the sleeping heiress. Thankfully, Weiss shifted a bit to allow her to pull the trapped limb from right under her. The heiress sighed when she felt fingers combing through her silky tresses.

"Sweet name but let's cut to the chase. I'm sure you're wondering why I called."

"No, I just wanted to know if you were answering my booty call." The dark twin said sarcastically, feeling her patience reach its limit.

"Really?" Onyx can hear the surprise in his voice as clear as day. "Then su-"

"I was being sarcastic." She growled into the scroll, unknowingly scratching the fencer's head roughly. Onyx froze when the heiress released a loud, sensual moan, pushing her head further into the rough touches. The dark huntress blushed at how sexy it sounded from the heiress and instantly softened her touch lest she turns herself into a horny mush that wouldn't be getting some any time soon.

"Geez, Nyx. Chill. You don't need to be so cold all the time but I can warm you right up, if you want. Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker laughed. Thankfully, he didn't make any comments about the sexual noises he was hearing through his scroll.

"Please just get to the point before I hunt you down and crush your dick under my boot." The dark twin threatened menacingly as opposed to the soothing brushes against Weiss's hair to mollify her bad mood. Ruby moaned softly, but didn't wake from the noise as the heiress kept on releasing soft moans and whimpers in her sleep.

"Alright. Damn, you're feisty." The huntsman on the phone said cheekily.

"Tucker." Onyx warned.

"Okay! Geez. I called because I don't want you trying to get my buddy, Caboose, to understand sex." Blunt and straight to the point was all Onyx could say about that statement. Also, she wasn't _that_ surprised to know that the burly huntsman had no idea what sex was.

"I know he's 21 but the dude doesn't know have a clue of what sex is and I don't want you ruining that for us. He doesn't even know where babies come from."

As if to prove Tucker's point, Caboose suddenly asked while playing with one of her cleaning tools. "Where do babies come from?"

Just as Onyx was about to answer him, Tucker suddenly cut in. "Tell him you have no clue."

"Seriously?" The tone she was using was paired with a look that says 'really?'.

"Fucking serious."

So turning to face Caboose, who had his back facing her, she obliged the strange, perverted man and said in a deadpanned voice. "I have no clue."

"You too?" He turned and gave her a disbelieving look. "Huh. Guess a lot of people don't know where babies come from."

"Yeah." Was the deadpan reply.

"Is that all?" She directed the question back to the perverted bastard in the phone.

"Yeah, nice meeting ya. Hope you get some tonight. Bow chicka-"

Onyx didn't wait for him to finish and hung up. She threw her scroll back to Caboose who caught it without even looking, too focused on examining Onyx's Midnight Rose.

"What time is it?" She asked Caboose, slowly finding herself addicted to the feeling of soft, silky white tresses of the slumbering heiress.

"Its 8:45." He answered and Onyx froze as well as her fingers.

"Are you serious?" She asked him seriously and despite being in bed and pinned to said bed by two women, she looked pretty damn scary and intimidating right now to the tall swordsman.

"Yeah." Opening his scroll, he showed her the time and it showed that it was 8:45.

"Why?" He asked, face clueless.

"BECAUSE INITIATION STARTS AT 9." Her loud outburst followed by the dark twin bed rolling off the bed was met by grumbles and whines from the two girls. Weiss yawned, her hair tumbling her shoulders in a water fall of crystals as pushed herself up in a sitting position from the bed. Sleepy blue eyes opened but instantly widened as the sight that greeted her made her jaw drop and her cheeks flush.

Standing in front of the bed, the dark twin was in the middle of putting her black t shirt and she caught a glimpse of well defined abs before being concealed by the black cloth. Caboose was sitting at the corner, hunched over the work table and cleaning one of Onyx's dual scythes. The burly huntsman shifted in his seat as Onyx pulled the cloak her mother made from the chair and put it on before wearing her jacket.

After she was done, she turned to the girls lying on her bed and didn't seem to notice the heiress blushing like a ripe tomato.

"RUBY! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE INITIATION STARTS! WE OVERSLEPT!" The loud and slightly frantic statement from the dark twin immediately woke Ruby up. The crimson reaper shot up, her arms chopping in the air and almost slapping the heiress in the face, silver eyes wide awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled then a flurry of roses were left on the bed as the scythe wielder dashed out of the room. A second later, Ruby came back from dust knows where, her pajamas replaced with her usual combat attire. The only thing out of place was her messed up crimson-tipped hair.

Onyx gave Ruby a once-over then moved in front of her twin, her hands swiftly fixing Ruby's messy hair until she was satisfied that it didn't look like a bird's nest. Her twin gave a short, sweet peck to her sister's cheek as thanks before the Rose twins turned to address the heiress sitting on the bed, her combat attire in a complete disarray.

"Weiss? Weiss?" Onyx waved her hand in front of the daydreaming heiress and she jumped a bit when her eyes focused on twin pools of blood.

"We're going to be late for initiation. Can you get ready?" The dark twin asked the heiress gently, her twin sister holding her hand out to her while carrying her rapier on the other. She was a bit distracted by how attractive and alluring the twins were with the morning sun shining upon them from the windows on top of the headboard, giving them an ethereal glow.

The twins were worried if the heiress was feeling okay or if she was experiencing some side effects from the bonding last night but Weiss just shook her head before graciously accepting Ruby's hand.

The Ice Queen gave them both a rare, warm smile that the twins returned ten fold.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Wooh! Thanks for helping me reach 100 follows. The aura bonding idea was inspired from the RWBY fanfic ' _Can You Feel my Heart'_ by sangheilita117. If you haven't read it, go check it out. ****Sorry if I'm taking so long in introducing the rest of the characters from RWBY and the initiation scene but I'm going to add all that in the next chapter. Thanks for the review, favorites and follows. See ya in the next chapter. :D  
**


	8. I'll always be there for you, partner!

**So yeah, I'm sorry for the very,very late update. I'm busy with my capstone project but to clarify no, I'm not giving up on this story. Nope, I plan to finish this and yeah it may take a while. So let's get this show on the road**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum owns RWBY, I'm just a fan**

* * *

"RUBY!"

Her cloaked partner just gave her a questioning look in reply as they both hung tightly unto the Nevermore's back. The Grimm screeched as it flew around the Emerald Forest, red eyes glowing angrily as it tried to shake off its prey from its back. The large bird took quick dives, rolls and spins in the air but the two huntress held on firmly.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The heiress yelled, voice clearly in distress, while pale blue eyes glared at the young Rose. Her hands clutched the large feathers desperately as she started to feel her grip loosening up from another quick dive.

"It's fine!" She yelled back over the sound of the roaring winds. "I'm totally on top of this."

Silver orbs peered down and spotted the temple hundreds of meters below. This was their stop.

"Okay! I see the temple!"

"And how do you propose we get there!?" Weiss asked loudly. The heiress spotted the mischievous glimmer in Ruby's eyes and she felt her own widen in dread.

"Ruby Rose! Don't you da-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as her reckless and suicidal partner promptly grabbed her hand and jumped overboard from their monstrous flight. The heiress shrieked as they fell down, her arms wrapping around her partner's neck in a death grip.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, YOU DOLT!"

* * *

 _A few hours ago_

"Ow!" Onyx cried out as her face smacked into a hanging tree branch.

"Ow!"

And another.

"Ow!"

And another.

"OW!"

And another.

"Damn it, Caboose! Watch where you're going!" The dark twin growled in irritation but Caboose ducked his head again just for another branch to slap her right in the face.

Onyx was hanging onto the burly huntsman's strong back, Freckles pressing uncomfortably to her front as Caboose dashed through the forestry, stepping on the glyphs the heiress summoned to hasten his speed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck while the blue-eyed huntsman carried both her twin and the Schnee heiress in his arms, cradling both their small bodies to his chest in each arm.

"Not my fault!" He said in denial, turning his head slightly to look at her. "The mean girl did it."

"I did no such thing! And please keep your eyes in front of you!" The heiress said frantically as they almost collided into a tree had Caboose not jerked to the side in time.

Weiss was only in Beacon for a day and needless to say, her stay here has been full of surprises. First, a clumsy girl knocked down her dust cases and would have caused a massive explosion if the dust wasn't stored properly. It didn't save the red cloaked teen from her wrath though. Despite feeling a twinge of an emotion she haven't felt in a very long time, she easily shoved it at the back of her mind and proceeded to berate and yell at crimson girl.

When Ruby complimented her, she wasn't the least bit flattered and not because she was confident of her looks but because she automatically assumed that there was a hidden agenda behind the cloaked huntress's simple praise. It was an impulsive thought that was born from years of listening to false compliments and empty promises. Looking back at it now, she realized how ridiculous the notion was. Her silver eyes showed nothing but genuine affection for her and it made her feel... strange.

It wasn't long til she realized that what she felt was something that she hadn't felt for a very long time. The Schnee heiress was shy. Shy because a girl younger than her managed to worm through her carefully built walls and struck her with just a mere praise. Something inside her wanted to look away at the honesty that swirled in those silver eyes but the adorable devil came with her own cavalry in the form of Ruby's twin sister, Onyx Rose.

The young TA was a force to be reckoned with, both literally and figuratively. Just like her twin, Onyx cared about her and there was no lie or deceit in her intentions. The heiress can see it as clear as day and she couldn't stop the warmth burning in her heart at how two people who she just met has shown more sincerity than any suitor or businessmen she's ever encountered in all her life. The fencer blushed when she recalled the way those fingers combed through her white tresses, scratching her head gently as though she was someone precious to the elder Rose. The feeling was foreign to Weiss, having lived in a family that believed that displays of affection was seen as a weakness to their company.

What's more is that she's now bonded to them. The moment her aura intertwined with theirs, she was overwhelmed by the intensity of the connection. It was like she was consumed by a tidal wave that was threatening to drown her only for her to be pulled into safety by the evil murky depths. She clung unto that safety like her life depended on it and it left her bone-tired and exhausted.

Back in Atlas, the heiress entertained herself with books about Aura Bonding during her lonely nights after her strenuous lessons and training. At first, she dismissed the idea of bonding with someone you know you could trust fully with your life but then the interesting little section about how it develops a deeper bond with your partner caught her attention.

Of course, she won't deny that a small part of her was hoping to have someone who loves and trust her wholly not as Weiss Schnee, the youngest child of Jacques and Catherine Schnee, famous singer in Atlas and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company but as Weiss, the girl who loves to sing, play the piano, and read books while drinking a warm cup of coffee at night.

Chancing a glance to the hyperactive teen, she couldn't stop her lips morphing into a tiny smile at the happiness radiating from the crimson reaper. It was intriguing to see how she can turn from an adorable, puppy-like, slightly lethal ball of energy into a ruthless, death personified reaper in battle.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet.

Ruby whooped in glee, the air blowing her crimson hair back. It was such a nice feeling that Ruby thought it was almost ridiculous for Weiss to think that this was a bad idea. Silver eyes were bright with glee and awe at watching the heiress summon her majestic glyphs. It was her first time to see Weiss' semblance at play and she couldn't wait to see what else they can do.

Finally, they burst through the forest and Caboose skidded to a stop once they reached the edge of the cliff where the students and the Headmaster and Headmistress were gathered for the initiation.

The first year students turned and watched the smoke clear up to see the buff huntsman bend down and deposit the heiress and the silver eyed huntress to the ground. One feeling slightly miffed while the other bounced on the balls of her feet, feeling thrilled and excited.

"That was quite the entrance, Mr. Caboose." The Headmaster commented with a smirk and suppressed a chuckle when he spotted the dark cloaked TA dropping off from her fellow TA and stepping up beside him, her face wearing a sour expression as she brushed a hand through her ruffled hair.

"Neat." Was all he said in reply.

Some of the first year girls sighed dreamily as they watched the hot TA stretch his arms up, his biceps straining slightly against his T-shirt. When he saw them looking, he gave them a friendly wave, his lips forming a dopey smile.

They squealed in delight and some of the boys glared at the huntsman, feeling envious that Caboose was hounding all the attention. He was supposed to be a TA, not some eye candy the girls can ogle all day.

The Headmistress peered up from the scroll she was reading to glare silently at noisy teens. Just like yesterday, silence followed.

As usual, Caboose was clueless to the effects his sex appeal was giving off to the girls and made his way next to his superiors along with the dark cloaked huntress. Onyx was busy plucking a few stray leaves from her monochrome locks while Weiss and Ruby took their place in their respective platforms. Yang stood next to her sister and gave her a subtle wink to which the young Rose replied with a cheery grin.

Once she deemed her hair was in order, the dark cloaked TA took the time to evaluate the first year students, crimson eyes sweeping around the students lined up in front of them. Her gaze landed on the blonde knight standing next to her twin sister.

 _"At least he's not barfing his breakfast."_ Onyx thought.

Now that she got a good look at him, she could say that he was wearing a pretty casual get-up for a huntsman. Under his chest armor was a black hoodie but there was a circular outline peeking out from underneath that showed there was some kind of logo in the center. Paired with that was a pair ripped jeans and brown boots.

Onyx smiled when Ruby started conversing with the blonde. At first, he was polite and returned the greeting then his eyes lit up in recognition before his face burned in embarrassment when her twin sister asked if he was still sick or not. The blonde shook his head before mumbling something about motion sickness.

Shaking her head in mirth, crimson eyes wandered to the other students, passing a redhead, Amazonian clad huntress whom she recognized as Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Champion and holds the alias 'Invincible Girl'. The title suited her as her opponents have never managed to land a single blow on her, almost like was untouchable. The girl stood at attention and when their eyes met, Pyrrha gave the crimson eyed huntress gave a discreet wave to which Onyx nodded in acknowledgement.

Caboose noticed the girl Onyx was assessing and didn't bother trying to be subtle as he openly waved at the redhead. The students turned to look at the Amazon warrior and her face turned red at the attention before returning- albeit shyly- the friendly huntsman's wave.

The burly huntsman leaned down and whispered."She's the girl I told you about."

"Oh?" Was all she could give in reply. Onyx chuckled when the famous Pyrrha Nikos continued to blush like a tomato under all the stares directed at her. Some were giggling while others - namely the girls - were feeling a bit jealous at the attention the redhead was getting from the hot TA.

Moving on, her ears caught a conversation between a hyperactive, orange haired girl carrying a grenade launcher and a boy clad in a green tailcoat and white pants. His hair was in a low ponytail and she cocked her head a bit when she spotted the pink streak of hair in his dark locks.

Now that she thought about it, they weren't exactly having a conversation when the bouncy girl kept talking about imitating how sloth sounds like and the boy replied with a nod of his head, his eyes focused firmly on the Headmaster.

Either he was ignoring her or was pretending to listen to his companion rant at him. Either way, the girl didn't seem to care as she continued their one-sided conversation.

Just as the dark cloaked TA was about to ask the blonde Professor who they were, a wild, earthy scent reached her nose and made her entire form froze. Turning her head slightly, crimson eyes glanced at a tall, monochrome-clad student with a bow tied above her head.

Catching sight of those amber eyes, Onyx switched her attention to her twin sister so as not to let the girl know she was staring. Her uncle taught her that information can easily turn the tides of war so she had no intention of letting anyone about her semblance. Except maybe a sexy looking heiress.

 _'Uhhh, focus. Fantasize about Weiss doing a strip tease later.'_ The logical part of her brain nagged at her.

Huffing at her own thoughts, she was surprised to find a faunus among the first years. Not because Onyx was one of those bigots that thought the faunus were a bane of their existence, rather the dark cloaked twin's surprise stemmed from the fact that only a handful of faunus ever tried to become hunters.

There was a huge divide between Humans and Faunus ever since the Great War that a lot of people don't trust their lives on 'wild, rabid animals' to protect them from Grimm. Either that or they assumed that all faunus were part of the White Fang.

Honestly, Onyx thought they were being colossal idiots for their narrow minded thinking. She was curious as to what kind of faunus the ebony-haired student was but she'll put a pin on that for later.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin the Initiation." Everyone had their attention on Professor Ozpin who was holding his signature coffee mug. His voice broke the dark cloaked TA's train of thought and only now did she noticed that concerned look on her twin's face.

The crimson eyed huntress sent her a reassuring smile and it placate Ruby enough to turn her focus back to the Headmaster.

He took a sip before continuing. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch stepped up next to her colleague, her emerald eyes calm but stern. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams."

The Rose twins and the lone Xiao Long all shared a knowing smirk at that.

Thanks to their drunken uncle, they had an idea of how teams were going to be formed but the information didn't come for free. After begging and badgering their uncle persistently, he finally caved with the promise that they would never mention this to their dad and that Yang has to buy him a pretty rare bottle of vodka.

Whatever it was, the blonde seemed pretty reluctant to give it and twins couldn't blame her. They were surprised by the price of just a single bottle of alcohol. It's even more expensive than the blonde's motorcycle. They were lucky that they had easy access to a list of Grimm bounties. There was never a day that list ever became blank.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." The blonde Elite Huntress said. "Each of you will be given teammates... today."

At that, the students started whispering among one another. Some were eager to know more while others were anxious at the prospect of getting incompetent teammates.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. " As the grey haired professor continued, Caboose pulled out a bar of chocolate, tore the wrapping and took a bite as the whispering got a bit louder. The dark cloaked huntress glanced at the chocolate treat with a bit of hunger and longing, saliva building up in her mouth.

Noticing this, the burly huntsman offered the chocolate with a smile. Crimson eyes lit up in delight and Onyx wasted no time taking a bite. She moaned at the heavenly taste, eyes falling shut as she relished the sweet flavor.

Caboose decided to split the rest in half to which they both devoured enthusiastically within seconds. The blonde brawler chuckled at the sight but part of her still couldn't help but feel a tiny bit protective around her sister. She was still a bit wary of Caboose and his evil personality, O'Malley. Of course, Caboose hasn't done anything except maybe irritate her sister from time to time but with just the short time she's known the guy, she could say without a single ad oubt in her mind that Caboose wasn't being annoying on purpose and was just very, very clueless. Really, she could not stress that enough.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"See! I told you!" The orange haired girl exclaimed, poking her friend in the cheek. Ren simply nodded but this time, gave her a half smile.

By now, Onyx could hear the shock in the student's words. While admittedly it was too random for the students to pick, Onyx was worried of who her sisters will be paired up with. Silver eyes found hers and Ruby jerked her head a bit in the heiress's direction with a giggle.

 _'Oh ho. I see what you mean, Ruby.'_ The dark twin snickered and the burly huntsman gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny, Omega?" Caboose asked.

"Nothing." She replied, not even fazed that he mistook her name again. "Things just got a bit interesting."

"Ohh! Do you need a blanket or some coffee?" He asked randomly, leaning down to the look at her in the eye.

"No but thanks." Onyx answered politely with a smile. His random questions was something the dark cloaked huntress was already getting used to along with his quirky personality.

"After you've partnered up," The Headmaster continued, ignoring the frantic mutterings from the students minus the blonde brawler and the young Rose twin. "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

The blonde knight gulped audibly at that and the young Rose gave him an encouraging pat in the back when she noticed his face turning green again. The raven haired huntsman kept his emotionless mask while his friend looked eager to fight already, jumping up and down slightly on the balls of her feet.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Professor Goodwitch gave the buff huntsman a nod to which he gave a confused frown, clearly not getting what she meant. Onyx woke up late so she no idea what the Professor was saying either. The impatient Professor gestured her head pointedly at the forest behind her and it took Caboose a minute before his handsome face lit up in realization.

"Do you want to go camping?" He asked dumbly.

Or not.

The Headmaster quickly took a sip of his coffee to keep from chuckling at his enraged colleague. Professor Goodwitch used one hand to whip her riding crop out and pointed it at Caboose who stared at it curiously, completely unafraid of the glaring threat right in front of him. Onyx pinched of her nose, and took a step away from her dumb friend. She knew better than to get in the way between the Headmistress and her prey.

"Threat alert! Threat alert!" Freckles blared.

"What tree?" He looked over his shoulder to ask his sword much to the astonishment of the first years. Caboose didn't seem to grasp the concept of the danger that was literally right in front of him and his colleague just slapped herself in the head, wondering if fear or self-preservation exists in his head.

"Your funeral." His sword replied.

Before the huntsman could inquire further, a purple smoke soon covered Caboose from head to toe.

"Is she going to ride a po-!" His question was abruptly cut off as the blonde promptly flicked her weapon and the huntsman was sent flying into the forest below.

Everyone watched the huntsman soaring in the air and all eyes turned to the irate Professor turned her gaze at her other apprentice. Sighing, she pulled one of her magnum scythes and walked right at the edge of the cliff, taking in the view of the Emerald Forest.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave her sisters a parting wink before the dark cloaked twin focused her aura to her feet. In a split a second, she shot hundreds of feet into the air leaving a small crater where she once stood. Onyx angled her body down, her cloak whipping about from the descent. When she was nearing the forest, she flicked the blade down from underneath the barrel. The blade glinted menacingly in the sunlight and Onyx reared her arm back before throwing it at a bark of a tree heading towards her. The sharp blade sunk deep into the wood and Onyx flipped into the air to adjust her momentum as she promptly slammed her foot at the heel of her scythe.

The large tree instantly split cleanly half from the heavy dark twin did a back flip and landed smoothly on the ground. Her arm shot out and caught her falling weapon before sheathing it, just as the chopped tree fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud!'. Onyx was standing safely in the space between the two halved tree before looking around, wondering how she was going to find Caboose.

"If I were Caboose, where would I go." She mused to her self with one arm over her stomach and the other stroking her chin thoughtfully. Right now, all she could see were trees and bushes with no clue as to how to find her companion. She could try calling him.

"DIE! DIE, YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER MY WRATH!" A loud, cruel voice yelled further into the forest.

Or he could give away his position by screaming like a tyrannical overlord.

Rolling her eyes at the typical death threats from O'Malley, the dark cloaked TA took off towards the source of the noise. As she got nearer, she can hear the sound of metal swinging wildly in the air followed by loud, bestial snarls.

Beowolves.

Once her eyes found the burly huntsman, she slid to a stop just as Caboose swung his behemoth of a sword down and sliced the Grimm in front of him in half. Adjusting his grip, he spun around and slashed at some more beowolves. The blade cut right through the Grimm's torso, his movements fast and his attacks powerful. One was stupid enough to jump at him, hackles raised.

Caboose wore an evil grin as he caught the beowolf by its neck with one hand. Ignoring its flailing, he raised it high into the air and stabbed it mercilessly once, twice, thrice, the blade moving in and out in a blur. The Beowolf already stopped moving after the first strike and the huntsman tossed the disintegrating corpse aside without a care.

He turned to look at the beowolves pacing around him warily and Caboose just readied his sword with a crazed grin, daring them to come closer.

She spotted the Alpha prowling among them. Onyx wasn't the only one to to notice this as Caboose charged the group, his sword cutting through the Grimm in his way like paper until finally the large Alpha bounded towards him, its claws raised and teeth bared. Despite his large build, the burly huntsman managed to move aside, one of its claws almost brushing his face as Caboose swung his sword up. The Alpha's body hit the ground with its head soon following.

The remaining Grimm howled, mourning for their leader before they retreated.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN, YOU FOOLS! DEATH IS COMING FOR YOU ALL!" O'Malley jeered, strapping his sword on his back and taking in the destruction he left at his wake.

"Caboose, now's not the time to fool around!" Onyx called out while leaning against a tree, looking really bored right now. Caboose spun around, a sneer encompassing his face before it instantly morphed back into his friendly, child-like grin.

"Hey Otis!" The huntsman greeted happily as made his way to her, seemingly oblivious of the dismembered Grimm littered around the ground. "What took you so long?"

"Just admiring the view." She deadpanned. "Does O'Malley only come out when you're fighting?"

"Fool! I can come out whenever I please." O'Malley sneered then instantly reverted back to his chipper voice. "Yeah, he comes out randomly. He may seem really mean and really angry all the time but deep down, I think he just needs a friend." The last part was whispered to her as though he was afraid O'Malley would hear it which, in this case, was redundant as he suddenly whipped his head to the side and growled. "You idiot! I'm just using you to take over the world!"

O'Malley started laughing maniacally and the dark twin wasn't feeling alarmed or threatened by his statement and simply slapped him across the cheek. It wasn't even that hard but when Caboose slowly turned to face her, his lips twisted into harsh scowl and his hard azure eyes glared daggers at her. If he thought that it would intimidate her, then he was sorely mistaken as Onyx just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Get it together, Caboose. Or O'Malley. I don't really care anymore. We're supposed to be observing the students, Remember?" As if struck with clarity, his face instantly brightened into a childish, innocent grin.

"Oh yeah! I have these cameras that I made last night." He twisted his torso a bit, to check the pouch strapped to his jeans while Onyx waited patiently. "Maybe we should bring snacks next time. You think we can visit again?"

"Do you have it?" She asked, ignoring his question. Caboose nodded and pulled two earpieces with a small camera attached to it from his pouch. Giving one to her, Onyx turned it on and hooked it to her ear.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Onyx asked and a second later, she heard the familiar stern voice reply.

"Loud and clear. Video feed is online."

"Alright, what next?" The dark cloaked TA asked respectfully.

"Everyone has already been launched into the forest."

As if on cue, Onyx looked up and saw a familiar blonde dude flew by while screaming in panic followed by a series of loud, familiar gunshots. She heard her sister whooping excitedly just as she saw blonde blur shot past them from above, the blonde brawler using Ember Celica to propel herself further into the forest.

"Was that Ying?" Caboose said, watching the smoke from her explosive bullets clear up.

"Yeah." The dark cloaked twin replied with a nod.

"Stand by in the temple and wait for all of the students to pick up the relics. You are not allowed to interfere under any circumstances. If the situation is believed to be severe and the students are in need of help then by all means, you may provide assistance." Professor Goodwitch instructed.

"Affirmative, Professor."

"That will be all." With that, their connection was cut off.

Knowing where to go, both TAs quickly made their way to the temple.

* * *

 _'Gotta find Weiss.'_ Was the first thought that the younger Rose twin came to mind as she landed on the ground, folding her scythe back in its compact form. Instantly, a few trees were split in half and fell off their trunks behind her.

Without wasting second, she activated her semblance and started sprinting. The last time she saw the heiress was when she hopped off from her summoned glyph. The crimson cloaked huntress didn't see her land so she was moving around blind.

"Gotta get to her first." Ruby told herself, face set in determination. If anyone was going to be Weiss's partner, it was going to be her. Just the thought of anyone pairing up with the Schnee heiress first was enough to get Ruby's blood boiling. Unless they were her twin sister, then she would not hesitate to fight them for the heiress's partnership.

Part of her should be worried at how possessive she sounded right now but the crimson reaper quashed that thought. You know what they say: All's fair in love and war.

The crimson cloaked twin has already been running for a while now and she has yet to find a single trace of where the heiress may be. Just when she was thinking about jumping in midair to get a better view, the crimson reaper found the heiress walking in front of her.

Ruby panicked, clearly underestimating how fast she was going. The heiress turned at the sounds of boots thumping to the ground and ice-blue eyes widened before a red blur crashed into her. Ruby yelped as they tumbled into the ground before finally rolling to a stop.

Weiss groaned in pain, her head throbbing a bit from the fall. Pushing herself up, she was just about to give a hell of a screaming session to whoever crashed into her when baby blue eyes met silver.

Ruby was lying on the ground underneath her, her crimson-tipped hair a bit disheveled from the tumble and the heiress noticed her arms wrapped around her waist. Weiss blushed at the adoring look Ruby was giving her and the younger huntress swooned internally at how cute the heiress was.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked softly, as though any louder may break the precious moment they were having.

Weiss shivered when one of her hands traveled up her spine and caressed her white tresses. She hoped that younger girl didn't notice as Ruby continued to brush her hair with her fingers. The crimson reaper admired how soft Weiss's hair was and the heiress realized that she hasn't answered her question.

"I'm f-fine." Weiss wanted to slap herself for stuttering. Schnees do not stutter, they talk in a clear and well-mannered voice. She couldn't help it however as Ruby gave her an apologetic look, her fingers never ceasing their soft brushes. The arm on her waist dropped to the ground and Ruby pushed herself into a sitting a position forcing Weiss to scoot back a bit until she was sitting on her lap.

"Sorry, Princess." Ruby apologized sincerely and she used her free hand to tilt Weiss's head down and plant a kiss on her hair. Ruby nuzzled her her hair softly, breathing in the alluring scent of vanilla and mint. The heiress was shocked at how forward the younger Rose was but she couldn't find it in herself to push the girl away when it felt _so_ _nice_. She didn't even mind the nickname Ruby just used for her. From others, it sounded like a title that was placed upon her by her family's company but from this clumsy dolt, it held a mixture a of warmth and care like a nickname you'd give to a loved one.

"W-what are you doing?" Weiss asked, trying to insert some coldness in her voice but it came out as weak and confused. She didn't dare look up lest she drowns herself in those silver pools.

Ruby smiled against her white tresses before replying. "My sisters would do this for me all the time. You wouldn't believe how many scrapes and bruises I got from my Uncle's training. Anyways, Yang or Onyx would always kiss my wounds before wrapping them up. It's something they picked up from mom and it always made me feel better."

Throughout the explanation, Ruby never once stopped running her fingers through the fencer's soft white tresses and Weiss just kept her head bowed, the redness in her cheeks refusing to go away but she listened to what her cloaked partner was saying. Inside, she felt a stab of envy and longing because of how affectionate and open Ruby's siblings were to her. Not that Winter was against physical affections but she rarely sees her elder sister and her relationship with her younger brother rivals her father, cold and professional.

Here and now, Weiss was receiving far more gestures of endearment from Ruby than her own family. Even her aura was relishing the affections the scythe wielder was showing her and it coiled itself contently around Ruby's aura. The cloaked huntress felt the connection of their auras as well and was happy to feel the icy aura hugging her own like a warm blanket. If she had to describe the feeling, it was like the time her family sat in front of the fireplace in their home and drank hot chocolate during a cold winter night.

The crimson cloaked huntress gave one last kiss before tilting her head up. Silver eyes captured her gaze and Weiss was blinded by the crimson reaper's bright grin.

"Guess this makes us partners, huh?" The young Rose giggled when the heiress just blushed again and mumbled an affirmative. In an attempt to salvage her dignity, the heiress stood up and distanced herself a bit from her new partner. If Ruby was upset by her actions, she didn't show it as the bubbly teen leapt to her feet, the grin never leaving her lips. Her aura seemed to mourn for the lost of contact of the crimson reaper's aura but she had to keep some semblance of order. The number of times she has lost her composure in front of the Rose twins was getting ridiculous.

 _'Like a lovesick teenager.'_ The unwanted thought popped in her head.

Choosing to ignore it, the heiress fought down her blush to address her new partner. "By no means does this make us friends."

The heiress watched as Ruby's face crumpled into an expression akin to a kicked puppy. Weiss tried to stay strong but then Ruby took up a notch as her lower lip started quivering and eyes began glistening with unshed tears.

 _"No! Stay strong. You're a Schnee! Don't fall for her cuteness"_ Her mind yelled at her. It was enough to get her to last a few more seconds before Weiss felt her will crumbling.

"I mean not now." The heiress amended, trying to placate her partner but the puppy-like teen just looked down and kicked the ground lightly with her boot. Her body swayed a little as silver eyes peeked up from her bangs. The cute sight kicked her heart up and she swooned internally at how adorable her partner was.

 _'Oh Dust.'_

"We could be friends some-" But the heiress was interrupted as whimpering was heard. Ruby's head was turned away but she could easily hear the pitiful sounds she was making.

"Maybe when-"

The whimpers became more audible and the scythe wielder looked up, the sight of those damn, enthralling silver eyes and when her mind conjured a despondent tail and drooping ears on top of those raven and crimson locks, the heiress was done for.

She never stood a chance.

"Alright! We're friends. Just please stop making that face." Weiss almost begged. Instantly, Ruby morphed back to her cheerful, happy-go-lucky smile.

"Awww. You really do care."

"S-shut up, you dolt." Huffing at how she easily gave in, Weiss turned around and stomped away while somehow still managing to look graceful and refined as always. When looked over her shoulder and saw her partner not moving, the heiress halted.

"Aren't you coming?" Annoyance seeping in her voice.

"The temple's this way." Her cheeky partner jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the direction behind her. The heiress didn't say anything in reply but she wished to wipe that smirk off her partner's face right now.

"Don't slow me down." Was all she said in reply as she stormed past the cloaked huntress. "I swear if I get a bad grade -"

The heiress was once again interrupted as Ruby suddenly appeared in front with a flurry of rose petals. "Nope, speed is my semblance. Plus, I've done some recon work before and I'd say I could pass as a decent scout."

There was no cockiness in her voice when she said it but the heiress just scowled at her partner, her expression contradicting her partner's sunny mood.

"Then why don't you put your semblance to use?" Weiss snarked, wincing internally at how spoiled it made her sound.

Ruby wasn't affected by her rude comment and simply gave her a hearty salute before disappearing, leaving rose petals in her wake. Once she was gone, the heiress sighed and allowed the tenseness in her muscles to loosen a bit. She felt guilty at how she treated her partner, knowing that Ruby was just trying to help but she couldn't stop herself. Weiss shouldn't have been rude to her. The cloaked huntress hasn't done anything to deserve her ire and has been nothing but nice and, dare she say it, sweet to her ever since they met.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize the glowing pair of eyes in front of her. Only when soft growl broke the silence around the heiress did she realize that she wasn't alone anymore.

Once the heiress was out of sight, Ruby slowed her pace down to a jog before stopping abruptly. Sunlight poured down from above like spotlight in a theater without a captivating audience in this beautiful, green forest. That's when the cloaked huntress turned and promptly started banging her head against a tree.

"Why. Did. I. Do. That?" She yelled at herself, slamming her head with every word. Cracks appeared against the wooden surface and Ruby decided to spare the tree for now in favor of pacing back and forth, mind running a thousand mile per hour.

"Oh gosh, that was so random. I can't believe I kissed her! I mean, I kissed her hair but still. What was I thinking!?" The flustered scythe wielder yelled to nobody in particular. Unknown to the young huntress, a pair of professors witnessed the entire thing through a hidden camera behind the troubled girl. The Headmaster chuckled at the ranting young Rose, rose petals coming alive from her cloak indicating she is very close to using her semblance again.

"Seems she inherited her mother's blustering." Ozpin remarked with a sip from his coffee. "Ah, I remember the time when Taiyang propositioned Miss Rose to be his girlfriend."

The blonde professor holding her scroll gave her colleague a dry look. "I do believe that your office is off-limits to students."

"Water under the bridge, Glynda." He waved her concerns off.

"You had your desk burned because of the what happened next."

"You cannot control love, dear professor. Plus, I wouldn't have known if I didn't install a camera in my office." He gave the stern blonde a smirk. "I believe you said that it was a ridiculous idea that you couldn't even believe I suggested such a thing."

Glynda had decency to blush at that but didn't give a reply in return as they continued to watch Ruby babbling praises to the heiress and her soft hair and why she suddenly gave her a kiss.

Both of them chuckled at the flustered, ranting huntress, the two thinking fondly of teens and their young love.

"I mean sure, I thought it would be cool but Weiss was so cute. Uhhh, I wish I could just cuddle up to her and give her all the love and attention she deserves." When Ruby registered what she just uttered, she proceeded to bang her head even harder against the tree again.

"Why. Is. This. Happening? Why. Does. Weiss. Have. To. Be. So. Damn. Cute?" It was only thanks to her aura that she hasn't suffer a concussion yet but the poor tree was almost torn in half from the barrage of headbutts it was getting. It could barely stay upright and was close to falling off already.

"Uhh. Come on, Rose. Get it together." She slapped her hands to her cheeks and her silver orbs was set in a determined gaze. "Just don't mess this up. You're her partner and she's counting on you."

 _'Plus, you wouldn't mind getting a taste of her vanilla._ ' Her inner pervert said lecherously and the young Rose instantly went back to punishing the tree to rid her of those face-turning-into-a-tomato thoughts.

She didn't notice her twin and the burly Huntsman running past her. The elder Rose gave Caboose a confused look when she saw her sister smacking her head repeatedly on a bent tree. She knew her twin had her moments but this was a far cry from Ruby wanting extra frosting and chocolate chips in her cookies. The huntsman just shrugged, not even offering an opinion which was a surprise in the dark cloaked twin's part. Sighing, they just continued their trek to the temple, leaving her beloved twin to her meddling thoughts.

"Uhh. I better go back. Weiss might think I left her or something." The crimson cloaked twin said to herself, trying to rein in her thoughts. Choosing to just run in a normal pace back, Ruby didn't realize that her partner was already in trouble.

* * *

A howl of pain rented the air as Weiss stabbed another Beowolf in the head. Pulling her blade back, she held Myrtenaster in front of her, assessing her opponents with careful precision. Weiss has already slain a few of its brethren but more just kept pouring out from around her. The Grimm flanked her, surrounding her and cutting off any chance to escape but what they didn't know was that falling back was far from the heiress's mind.

Three Beowolves snarled and jumped at her from behind. Myrternaster's dust chamber spun around and stopped to red. Just as the creatures were closing in on her, she ran her fingers across the blade, the metal instantly catching fire and she gracefully spun in her position and swept a flaming arc at the Grimm. They instantly caught in fire and started yelping and howling in agony. Eventually, they succumbed to the fire's wrath and slowly turned into ash.

The rest were smart enough to keep their distance from her flaming rapier but Weiss didn't even bother to wait for their next move as she slammed her weapon to the ground, a wave of pillars bursting forth from the ground like glaciers. The blazing inferno devoured a group of Beowolves in flames while followed their instinct to run away from the flames. Some got bold enough to attack the heiress prone body but Weiss just summoned a glyph to throw herself in the air. Spinning her body to face the ground, she summoned another glyph to drive her down. One Beowolf was unfortunate to have its eye stabbed before the heiress called in another glyph to push herself away from its dissolving body and shoot tendrils of ice from her rapier. The Grimm instantly froze at the touch, turning into cold,grotesque blocks of ice sculptures.

Landing on her feet, Weiss stumbled a bit, her breathing starting to get heavy. She knew she couldn't last forever after killing more than a dozen of them but they never seemed to stop more Grimm she killed, the more Grimm she attracted to replace their fallen brethren. Already they started to boxing her in to keep her from escaping, growling and snarling at their cornered prey.

Refusing to show weakness to her opponents, she got into her battle stance and switched to the yellow dust. This time, she conjured a time dilation glyph below her feet, the clock glyph rotating rapidly and engulfing the heiress in a bright gold outline. When the summon was finished, icy blue eyes narrowed and she instantly shot forward like a bullet, hacking, and slashing the air until she finally came to the other side of the small clearing. When the glyph's effects wore off, the Beowolves' bodies fell to the ground in pieces.

The Alpha howled, calling for more of its pack and Weiss found herself surrounded again, stuck in a situation that doesn't seem to end. She was almost out of dust and it would take her a while to reload. Realizing that she only had some blue dust left, she swept her blade to the side and prepared herself for their next attack. The heiress refused to back down, her stubbornness matching her pride as she faced her adversaries with her head held high.

What she didn't expect was a soft breeze brushing against her and the sight of rose petals falling. Cerulean eyes widened as a red blur swept over the Grimm, throwing them high in the air, some being slammed against the trees or on the ground. A roar resounded from the Alpha as Ruby suddenly halted in front of the large Grimm, silver eyes blazing in anger. The Alpha swung its arm at her but Ruby didn't dodge and literally batted the offending limb with a sweep of her arm.

Just her arm.

It shocked Weiss that her partner has yet to draw her weapon but somehow managed to defeat dozens of Grimm in a matter of seconds. The Grimm snarled and lunged for her throat, hoping to tear it open and drown the girl in her lifeblood. The crimson reaper grinned and hopped over its hulking body, spinning in the air then slamming the heel of her boot on its back. It yelped as it slammed to the ground so hard that it left an indentation of its body in the earth.

The Alpha, however, still wasn't down as it struggled to get to its feet, snarling and snapping its jaws at the Reaper-personified huntress. Ruby didn't say anything, her lips set into a thin line and silver eyes narrowed in cold utter rage at the monster that dared to attack her partner. Without a hint of remorse, she reared her foot back and smacked the Alpha's head, it's neck twisting sharply with a loud crack. The large Grimm collapsed to the ground, its maw wide open as it slowly disintegrated. The remaining few Beowolves that somehow survived her attack chose to retreat with a chorus of pained howls.

Scoffing at their retreat, Ruby turned to her partner, her anger fading to concern and she was instantly kneeling beside her in a gust of rose petals. The heiress was sitting on the ground, her sword resting beside her but she didn't collapse from exhaustion. No, she was struck by the cold ruthlessness that her partner just displayed and if she was being honest right now, it both amazed and frightened her at how powerful her crimson cloaked partner was. She has seen her fight against her sisters and the dimwitted huntsman but it doesn't compare to the raw strength and speed the young Huntress showed just now.

"Weiss. Weiss." The worried tone penetrated through the heiress's train of thought and she found herself staring into enchanting silver orbs.

"Are you okay?" Her partner asked.

Was she okay? She just saw her partner tear apart dozens of Grimm, bare-handed. And she did it in less than a minute. Compared to her, the countless days she spent training under her tutors seemed inferior to the cloaked huntress. Never in her life has she seen a Huntsman or Huntress fight Grimm without a weapon. What rattled her most was the glimpse of the anger and rage painted in her features before she ended the Alpha. She's never seen Ruby that way, the hard line of her lips, the narrowed orbs of silver glaring hatefully into her opponents before delivering the final blow, it was a far cry from the bubbly redhead that was acting like a puppy not long ago.

Staring into those silver eyes, she opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.

Ruby's brows furrowed in concern, boldly brushing against the heiress bangs. That seemed to snap Weiss out as she immediately flinched and jerked back, icy-blue eyes showing the one thing Ruby never wanted to see aside from her enemies.

Fear.

Weiss was afraid of her. Afraid of what she's capable of. Of how brutal and ruthless she was when she tore apart those Grimm without mercy. That realization slammed into her with all the force of an airship. Silver eyes were downcast, feeling tears build behind them but she refused to cry in front of her partner. Carefully crafting her face into a stoic demeanor, she stood up and walked past the fallen heiress. She knew that Weiss didn't want anything to do with her right now. Ruby can see it in her eyes as clear as day. She wasn't stupid nor was she naive.

"We're almost there." Her voice was devoid of any emotion that it almost sounded foreign to Weiss's ears who continued to sit there, looking lost and confused like she couldn't comprehend the situation in front of her. When clarity returned to her a moment later, she muttered a slew of curses that would have made even Onyx cringe when realization struck her harder than a charging Beowolf.

Ruby just kept on walking, desperately holding back the tears that were building in her eyes. Her boots crunched the ground as she continued their way to the temple, completely unaware of Weiss's inner turmoil. The scythe wielder didn't bother to check if her partner was following or not, knowing that she'll eventually catch up or keep a large distance between them. Sighing in frustration inside and allowing a tear to fall, she lamented on how it all went wrong. Maybe she should have used Crescent Rose after all, Weiss wouldn't be looking at her like..like...she was something more terrifying than a Grimm. It hasn't been a day since they started to become partners and already she was causing problems.

 _'Great job. Maybe next time, I'll probably annoy her with my cookie addiction.'_ Ruby thought sarcastically.

So lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the quick steps strolling behind her until she felt a cold hand grasp her own, stopping the crimson cloaked twin in her tracks. Surprised, she turned around just as the heiress flicked her in the forehead.

That shocked the young huntress enough that her tears withdrew back to their ducts. It took her a while to register that Weiss has just flicked her and when it did, she gave her a pout and rubbed the abused spot.

 _'What's with people flicking me like I'm dog?'_ She thought with a mild sense of irritation.

"We-"

"You dolt!" Weiss said angrily with a slap to her arm, her other hand still holding on to her beloved weapon. "Were you planning to just leave me there?"

"I thought you were u-" Ruby was once again cut off by the irate heiress

"Of course you were." Weiss answered her own question. "We're partners and you'll just up and leave me like that?"

"Uhhh." Ruby was flummoxed, unsure of what to say. "Sorry?"

"Sorry?" The irate fencer repeated angrily and Ruby was getting really scared right now. Funny how a short heiress can do that without much effort compared to a swarm of Grimm. The crimson reaper really wished Yang or Onyx was here to act as her human against the heiress' ire.

"First you leave me to sweep for clues of where to go which, by the way, took forever. Ironic for someone with your semblance. Second, I was ambushed by a horde of Grimm and you suddenly came out of nowhere to h-help me." The last part was hard for her to admit. It left the feeling akin to someone pouring acid down her throat. "And after helping your partner, you're just going to leave them in the middle of the forest? How rude."

At that, the cloaked huntress immediately protested, albeit weakly. "I-I wasn't-

Ruby once again found herself interrupted as Weiss caught hold of her hand, her icy aura coming alive and wrapping itself around the warm fire that was her partner's aura. Before, Ruby's aura was warm and welcoming, just like its owner's hugs but now, it felt cold and distant, the aura not even bothering to respond to the heiress' touch.

Weiss's hard expression softened a bit and she watched her partner bite her lip thoughtfully as if deciding if she should take her hand off the fencer's grasp or not. The heiress hadn't realized that she was staring at Ruby's lips for a while before quickly looking away, mentally berating herself. She was lucky that the young Rose didn't notice, her partner too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Ruby." The sound of her name being uttered brought dismal silver eyes to stare into cerulean orbs. They were deep, mesmerizing and guarded but the cloaked huntress can still identify the passion and care lingering in those translucent depths. The heiress wasn't good at consoling people, especially ones she hardly knew but this was Ruby, her adorable, clumsy and physically affectionate partner. Deciding that she should take a page from her partner's book, Weiss leaned up a bit, careful as to not startle her partner and gave a kiss to Ruby's forehead, lips brushing softly against the scythe wielder's rapidly heating skin.

Ruby's face was close to blending in with her favorite cloak as the cloaked huntress stood stock still. People would have easily mistaken her for a statue with how frozen she was, her eyes trained at the heiress slender neck and her apple necklace. The kiss seemed to have ignited her aura and instantly, it found itself wrapping around Weiss' own, sharing its warmth and comfort.

Finally, after what seemed like forever when in reality, only a few seconds have passed, the white-haired fencer pulled away, a blush overtaking her cheeks once more. The heiress didn't know what to say as Ruby stared at her, wide-eyed. To be honest, Weiss didn't know what compelled to her to do it but it was the only way to show convey Ruby of what she couldn't say out loud.

For a while, Ruby didn't say anything, continuing to stare at her for a while that it was starting to make her partner fidget. Realizing she had yet to let the reaper's hand go, she moved to pull away only for her blush to deepen as Ruby just tightened her grip. The younger Rose raised their joined hands up, a small smile playing in her lips.

"Thank you" Her words were soft but the sincerity can be heard clearly for the heiress.

The heiress flushed further, the redness a stark contrast to her pale skin. "D-dolt. Just don't leave me next time. Not that I needed your help, I was perfectly capable of handling myself. Don't think that your performance earlier was enough to im-"

Her rant was cut off when her partner continued to give her that damned smile, silver eyes dancing with mirth as she brushed her lips against the heiress's knuckles.

"Of course. Just know that I'll be the best partner you've ever had. I swear it." Ruby promised, her words earnest and serious.

In an attempt to keep herself from passing out from all the blood rushing in her cheeks, Weiss moved away, the connection of their auras severing leaving the heiress cold but rejuvenated for some reason. All of the stress and weariness from the previous battle vanishing.

Suddenly, the tension before was gone and Ruby reverted back to her cheery self.

"Now come on, Princess! Temple's this way."

Before the heiress could make a retort, her partner was already skipping away while whistling a merry tune, her blood-kissed cloak fluttering behind her.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH!" A girlish scream echoed from the distance.

"What was that?" Caboose wondered, looking over his shoulder. "Sounds like a girl's in trouble."

"Or a wuss." Onyx suggested, crimson eyes showing little to no care. "Now, are you sure about this?"

The dark cloaked twin gave a skeptical look to her colleague.

"Sure! I do it all the time." Was the chipper reply, the burly huntsman holding a sharp silver dagger in both hands.

Both of them were just sitting on the two step leading to the temple behind them. The ruins were old and covered in vines and greenery, several chess pieces that acted as the initiation's artifacts were sitting on top of the small, round platforms. So far, she's seen a few pairs come and go, none of them really interesting her. Even when some of them came to greet them, she just grunted and instructed them to go back to the Academy. A few, mainly some guys and one girl, tried hitting on her but one look of her pissed face was enough to scurry them away as though they've seen the face of death.

Onyx was a bit worried right now as to what has gotten into her sister. So worried in fact, that she didn't seem to make much of a fuss when Caboose lifted her up to her feet and handed her a knife.

"Come on! I'm bored and you're my friend. Aren't you?" He asked with a pout.

"Since when?" Was the bored reply.

"Since FOREVER! Now let's play." Caboose was either too happy or too dumb to register the fact that Onyx was not in the mood to play a game. Between dealing with strangers hitting on her and trying to figure out what's bothering her Ruby, the dark twin was at her wit's end.

"I really don-

"I'll go first!" With that, Caboose pulled his arm back, his fingers clutching knife's tip tightly before letting it loose. Crimson eyes watched as the dagger stuck itself into the ground ONE METER in front of him.

"That is literally the worst throw I've ever seen. Ever." Onyx said bluntly, looking shocked and at the the same time very unimpressed.

"Agreed." Both Professors inputted as well from their earpiece.

"Not my fault. The ground got in my way." Caboose said in denial with his arms crossed and a childish pout on his lips like a child being grounded by their mother. Sighing, she bent down to pull it out and hand it back to him.

"Actually, I'm surprised that the knife didn't hit you, Ms. Rose." Professor Ozpin commented.

The dark cloaked TA was confused at that. "Why's that?"

This time, it was the blonde professor who answered. "While Mr. Caboose attained a high standing in Haven Academy's leaderboards, he was also the one to hold the highest record for friendly fire incidents."

"I'm sure it wasn-

"His record was 289." Professor Goodwitch said smoothly. "All of them were considered unintentional and we've been informed by his team that under no circumstances is he allowed to be given a firearm or explosive items."

Onyx was speechless at that, surprised at how disturbingly high Caboose's friendly fire rate was. Honestly, it gave her a new found respect for his team in being able to deal with his mishaps.

"I'll be honest, Professor. That's a bit alarming. How is he allowed to carry knives?" The question was devoid of any indifference she carried a moment ago and the Professors were sure they detected a hint of panic in their TA's voice.

"Because he has yet to cause any incident with knives. They're much slower than a bullet you see." The grey haired Headmaster explained patiently. A grunt was his reply. "I'll see to it that he gets proper training to work on his aim."

"Please see to it that you do." Onyx replied stiffly. "He almost nicked me in the face when I was standing right behind me."

"Tucker did it." Caboose mumbled.

"Tucker's not here." Onyx growled, suddenly feeling annoyed at the mention of Caboose's perverted and hornball of a teammate. Wordlessly, she picked the knife that fell into the stone floor. Caboose was about to reply when a loud roar pierced the air and they watched a flock of birds take flight from the forest.

"That sounds really close." Caboose stated cheerfully, completely devoid of fear.

"Trouble for the other teams then." Onyx replied and gave back both knives to the blue-eyed huntsman. Caboose pouted, clearly sad that the short huntress didn't want to play with him. Onyx didn't care and just sat back on the steps with a loud sigh, waiting for her sisters or the heiress to appear.

Finally, she saw Yang appear near the top of the hill leading to the forest. When the blonde brawler spotted her sister, Yang all but ran towards her. The dark cloaked twin couldn't keep her smile off her face when Yang swooped down and lifted her into a crushing embrace. Both Professors cleared their throat noisily from her earpiece when they were greeted a full view of the exuberant blonde's ample chest.

The dark cloaked TA just ignored them and shamelessly buried her face into her older sister's chest, taking in the familiar scent of lavender and gunpowder. The blonde didn't mind and just nuzzled her face into her black and white locks. Caboose was being respectful and refrained from interrupting the familial bonding moment between them. After a while, they slowly pulled a while, grinning at each other.

"6th pair. Not bad sis." Onyx smirked when the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. We'd have gotten here first if _Bellabooty_ here didn't lead us in circles." Yang pointed at her disgruntled partner, the normally reserved bookworm feeling a tiny bit insulted at the comment.

"I wasn't leading us around and it's Belladonna." She corrected with frown on her lips. Her posture was calm yet vigilant but her face was anything but pleasant.

"Bellamona?" Caboose asked, his head tilted to the side and Blake's down deepened as she regarded the buff TA looming over her.

"Belladonna"

"Marijuana?"

"Belladonna." The cat faunus growled, her patience wearing thin.

"Mamma Mia?"

"Be-lla-do-nna" Yang's partner enunciated, very close to snapping and resorting to strangling Caboose with her ribbons.

"Oh!" Blue eyes lit up in realization, slapping his fist down his palm. "Bellabooty?

Slience hung in the air, the blonde and both TAs watching as Blake slowly unsheath her weapon, it's blade glinting with the promise of death. It was there that the blonde reacted quickly, Yang literally holding back the irate katana wielder from cutting up the clueless TA into shish kebabs.

The cat faunus was literally trying to climb over the blonde's shoulder but Yang kept her arms around her enraged partner in an unyielding grip. Normally, she'd joke about someone getting up and dirty from the position they were at but she wasn't stupid to direct her partner's anger at her.

"Just one slice." Blake growled, straining against the iron hold of her partner. "I'll make it quick."

"Make what quick?" Caboose asked curiously, still oblivious of the impending danger before him.

"Your demise."

"My lasagna? I have some but it's not for you."

What seemed to be an innocent remark served to rile up the blonde's partner further as she doubled her efforts to wiggle out of the blonde's grip. Since her back was facing both TAs, they couldn't see the physical struggle of Yang holding in her puns.

"Geez, Yang, way to skip to third base. And you guys just met." Onyx couldn't help but snicker but quickly regretted it as Yang let go of her partner, turning around and wearing a mischievous grin.

Finally free of her human restraints, the one faunus jumped at her prey but Onyx intercepted her, catching her around her midriff. Her cheeks flamed at the feel of another person's breasts pressing right in her face.

 _'Danger. Danger. Boobs at 12 o clock. Motor functions overheating.'_ Her inner voice blared.

"Damn it, Yang. Not cool." The dark twin's words were muffled slightly against the Blake's boobs but the bookworm didn't seem to care, her katana inching closer to Caboose's face.

"You know what they say, Sis. Revenge is a dish _breast_ served cold." Caboose and Yang burst into laughter at the awful pun. Onyx groaned internally as Blake snarled and started waving her sword at them wildly, her breasts close to suffocating the dark cloaked TA.

 _'I always thought I'd die from a horde of Grimm, or killing myself from Yang's puns.'_ Onyx thought helplessly, praying to the God of Light that her sister won't see this.

Unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered as a loud bang sounded from above.

"HEAD UP!" A familiar voice shouted from above.

Everyone, saved for the dark twin, looked up just in time to see Ruby holding Crescent Rose in its rifle mode while her partner held on to her for dear life.

* * *

"RUBY!"

Her cloaked partner just gave her a questioning look in reply as they both hung tightly unto the Nevermore's back. The Grimm screeched as it flew around the Emerald Forest, red eyes glowing angrily as it tried to shake off its prey from its back. The large bird took quick dives, rolls and spins in the air but the two huntress held on firmly.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" The heiress yelled, voice clearly in distress, while pale blue eyes glared at the young Rose. Her hands clutched the large feathers desperately as she started to feel her grip loosening up from another quick dive.

"It's fine!" She yelled back over the sound of the roaring winds. "I'm totally on top of this."

Silver orbs peered down and spotted the temple hundreds of meters below. This was their stop.

"Okay! I see the temple!"

"And how do you propose we get there!?" Weiss asked loudly. The heiress spotted the mischievous glimmer in Ruby's eyes and she felt her own widen in dread.

"Ruby Rose! Don't you da-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as her reckless and suicidal partner promptly grabbed her hand and jumped overboard from their monstrous flight. The heiress shrieked as they fell down, her arms wrapping around her partner's neck in a death grip.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, YOU DOLT!"

Never let it be said that falling hundred of feet in the air while holding into a heiress that was literally trying to choke you in midair is a walk in the park. Wrapping one arm around her partner's waist and despite the sharp whistling of the winds, she can clearly hear the death threats that Weiss was yelling into her ear.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET ME GO!" There was hint of fear and desperation in her voice and had they been in any other situation, the crimson cloaked huntress would have teased the heiress endlessly.

"Just hold on!" Ruby yelled, pulling her baby out and unfurling it into rifle mode.

"LIKE I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!" The heiress panicked as the ground was speeding towards them in a frightening pace. Suddenly, the heiress jerked, almost losing her hold on her partner as Ruby started shooting to slow down their descent.

"HEADS UP!" Ruby yelled.

"AHHHH!" The pair turned and saw Jaune flying towards them. Just as his body was nearing them, the heiress was quick to whip Myrtenaster out and summon a trap glyph around him, leaving him hanging in midair.

"Nice one, partner." Ruby grinned. One last shot, and the crimson cloaked huntress let the heiress go.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" But Weiss never finished as Ruby landed on the ground, her precious masterpiece already sheathed to her back and catching the falling heiress in her arms like a dashing a noble knight coming to aid for a damsel in distress. Soon after, the blonde knight fell to the ground behind the duo, groaning in pain.

"Thank you." His voice was muffled from the grass and dirt.

"Ruby!" The bodacious blonde ran up to her sister, arms spread and a smile that matched her eyes.

"Yang!"

"Dust." Weiss groaned as the Rose and Xiao Long sisters trapped her in a loving embrace. The heiress was stuck between feeling embarrassed or affronted as the blonde brawler squeezed them both in her arms. Ruby, like her twin, had no reservations in showing her affections to her sister and just nuzzled into the blonde's neck sweetly, breathing in the smell of lavender.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Yang joked as she pulled back, hands resting on the crimson cloaked twin's shoulders. Lavender eyes moved to the heiress still in her sister's arms and her smile turned crooked.

"Oh? Is there something you're not telling me sis?" Yang teased. Ruby just noticed that she was still carrying her partner in her arms and allowed her to stand on her own two feet.

"Yep! Weiss and me are partners!" The younger Rose cheered, wrapping her arms around the blushing heiress.

"It''s 'Weiss and I', you dolt." Weiss corrected, trying not to succumb to the warm hug lest the blonde brute aggravates her further.

"Oh. That's so cute. My partner is over there trying to molest our sister." Her blonde sister pointed out casually, trying very hard not to laugh when the words didn't immediately register the scythe wielder's brain.

"Oh, that's grea- WAIT WHAT?" Gone was the cheerful, scythe swinging huntress and in place was Death herself, silver eyes blazing with righteous fury and flourishing her Crescent Rose with murderous intent.

It amazed the heiress every time she witnesses the quick transition of her partner's moods. Right now, she couldn't stop Ruby from approaching the pair engaged in a seemingly passionate embrace except for the taller girl trying to stab the dimwitted huntsman who seemed to be examining the blade like some kind of investigator in a murder scene.

Onyx didn't need to see to know how downright furious her twin was right now. They both shared similar traits and one of them is being overly possessive of what belongs to them.

"Ms. Rose, may I suggest you remove yourself from Ms. Belladonna? There is hardly anything visible in your camera and Mr. Caboose is too busy staring at Ms. Belladonna's choice of weapon." The Headmaster said with thinly veiled amusement from her earpiece.

"Excuse me." A cold voice interrupted the trio before the dark twin could make a snarky reply. The pissed cat faunus turned and instantly paled at the scythe pointed right at her face. Ruby's hood was up and her cloak fluttering in the air, giving her an ominous and mysterious aura. "Would you please get off my sister before I blow your head off?"

She cocked her gun to prove her threat. Blake didn't need to be told twice and literally jumped away from the twins with her arms raised. Onyx took a deep breath, thankful to be rid of that booby trap.

"Thanks, Ru-" She froze at the glare thrown her way.

"Onyx." Said girl tried not to shiver at the way her twin just said her name. So seductive and alluring and making the dark twin want to rip her corset and-

 _'Focus, Onyx._ _'_ Her mind snarked at her. _'You won't be getting any if you're buried six feet under.'_

"Hey, Omar. I think Rebeca's angry." Caboose said, inching away from the massive scythe's blade.

The dark twin couldn't reply but the audience were awed at how fearless the young TA was in the face of her sister's death defying wrath. Unknown to them, Onyx was scared shitless in the inside.

"Ummm, it's not what it looks like?" Yang guffawed at that but Ruby's cold gaze never wavered and took a step closer, Crescent Rose held in one hand.

"Then tell me exactly what it looks like." Her twin demanded, her tone brooking no argument. Onyx was sweating right now, her mind desperately trying to come up with a reply that would keep her sister from doing unspeakable things to her

"She tried to protect me from Bellabooty." Caboose, in all his stupidity, actually came to rescue Onyx from her early demise. In any other situation, Ruby would have laughed at the name but she too overcome by rage and jealousy to think clearly.

"Is this true?" The question was directed at her twin sister who just nodded quickly, hoping to appease her sister.

Nobody said anything, all of them waiting with bated breathe of how Ruby would react. The crimson reaper was quiet for a while, steel silver eyes staring into crimson until finally, Ruby gave a loud huff, pushing her hood back before folding Crescent Rose back into its compact form and tucking it behind her. Onyx sighed in relief, giving Caboose a thankful nod. A weight soon pressed into her front as her twin hugged her tightly, her face buried in her dark twin's neck.

Carefully, she returned the hug, still unsure if she was off the hook or not. Ruby just mumbled something that sounded like 'mine', snuggling up to her sister. Onyx chuckled when she felt Ruby's lips forming a pout against her skin and nuzzled into crimson locks, taking in the comforting smell of roses and strawberries. The Rose twins didn't protest as the burly huntsman happily enveloped them in a warm hug, blue eyes glinting with joy.

Everyone was smiling at the warmhearted sight, even the dark haired ninja, a faint smile playing on her lips.

The silence was interrupted as the blonde brawler slapped her partner in the back with a large grin. "Lucky you, Blakey."

"Really? Your sister pointed her scythe at me." Blake remarked, her earlier aggravation no longer present.

"Oh please. She once sent a guy to the hospital for trying to cope a feel of my puppies." The blonde laughed, remembering the poor sucker that got beaten an inch to his life by her sister. He was lucky that her sister left her baby back at home or the paramedics would have trouble picking the pieces of his body.

"That's nice?" Blake wasn't sure how to reply to that, not really much of a fan for dogs. It was obvious she didn't have clue which puppies the blonde was referring to.

Before Yang can explain further, a loud roar caught everyone's attention. Onyx peered up from crimson tresses and spied a large Ursa coming out of the tree line. Its limbs were flailing the air before hitting the ground, dead. On its back, she saw the orange haired girl rolled out from it with a pout.

"Aww, it's broken." The girl poked the Ursa with her foot. Her partner soon emerged from behind the fallen Grimm, panting and leaning on his knees.

"Nora, don't ever do that again." Ren panted. No reply was given and the quiet huntsman looked up to see a blinking outline of where his partner used to be.

"Wow! You're huge." A cheerful voice sounded from behind Caboose. Literally behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw the girl from before, riding on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. The huntsman didn't mind at all and gladly gave the energetic girl a ride.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Caboose replied happily, letting go of the Rose twins. Ruby reluctantly pulled away, giving a quick peck to her sister's cheek. Before Onyx could react, Ruby moved to inspect the relics in the temple.

"Onward my trusty steed." Nora commanded and the burly huntsman obliged, following the young Rose to the temple.

"Chess pieces?" Yang inspected the relics, some of them already missing from its place. Her eyes soon caught the relic of the gold knight and grabbed it.

"How about a cute pony?" The brawler asked her partner.

"Sure." Blake replied offhandedly, not really caring.

"Oh, Weiss! We should get a pony too." Her bubbly partner said and before the heiress could answer, Weiss was already holding the other gold knight in her hand, her sneaky partner managing to hand it to her.

Nora was tapping her chin thoughtfully, trying to decide which one was the prettiest relic. Finally, her teal eyes land on the gold rook piece. She wasted no time in hopping down from the large huntsman to snatch it out from its pedestal with a victorious grin.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She sang, balancing the rook on top of her head.

"Nora!" Her partner called out, freezing the ecstatic hammer wielder from her victory dance.

"Coming, Ren." She saluted, before bounding towards him, relic in hand.

"Uhh not to feel left out or anything." The blonde knight finally spoke up, feeling completely left out. "But where's Pyrrha?"

As if to answer his question, his partner burst from the forest with a Death Stalker in tail. Its pincers snapped at her but she rolled and dodged its range, Akuo in its sword form.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune unsheathed his sword and expanded his shield before charging recklessly after the beast.

A click and Yang's gauntlets were out, her younger sister already holding Crescent Rose. No bars were on hold for the Rose and Xiao Long sisters as they prepared themselves for a grueling fight.

Onyx smirked and leapt on top of one of the high pillars in the temple to get a better view for the Headmaster and Headmistress. Caboose quickly followed her example and rather than jumping, took his time to scale the pillar. Once he reached the top, he sat with his legs dangling over the edge and pulling two chocolate bars from his pouch.

"Snacks are great for movies." He said and tossed one to Onyx who caught it with a grin.

"Definitely."

Another thrust from its stinger almost hit the refused but she dodged it in time, her stride never faltering. She spotted her partner running after her with his sword raised, a determined expression in his face.

"Jaune don't-" But it was too late as the stinger shot overhead, aiming for the blonde's chest. Azure eyes widened, stopping to brace himself with his shield for the inevitable hit.

Except it never came.

There was whoosh followed by a grunt. Jaune dared to look up from behind his shield. His jaw dropped when he saw Yang sanding in front of him, hands clasped around the stinger and holding it in place. Lilac eyes peered up as she glared angrily at the Grimm.

Pyrrha was distracted from the blonde's amazing display of strength and didn't see the pincer about to crush her into red paste. Fortunately, a red blur shoved her out of the way and Ruby quickly unloaded at its face to push herself to safety just as its pincer slammed the ground. The Grimm screeched in rage, the bullets piercing its heavy armor but it seemed to just annoy the enormous Grimm. Yang growled and used one hand to shoot its tail off.

The stinger gave away with a sick crunch and dropped to the ground heavily, dark substance spilling out from the wound in large globs. The Grimm shrieked in agony, and Pyrrha used the opportunity to escape, running towards her awe struck partner.

"Yang! Silver and Gold!" The young Rose shouted. Silver and gold was code for flanking their opponents and cutting off their defenses. Positioning her arms behind her, Yang shot herself up in the air, firing explosive bullets on its back. The Death Stalker was heavily armored but it was enough to piss off the Grimm further. It swung its severed tail at her but she used Ember Celica recoil to propel herself to the ground quickly. Before the Death Stalker could reroute its attack, the crimson reaper leapt high in the air and buried her scythe deep into its back. Its armor was no match for the cloaked huntress' strength and Yang rolled under its flailing pincers as it tried to shake off the human on top of it.

Flicking her wrist, empty shells popped out from Ember Celica and clattered to the ground. She pulled out two sets of shotgun shells and threw them up, catching them on her wrist gauntlets. Weapons loaded, the blonde started shooting ice projectiles, the bullets exploded into patches of ice around the Death Stalker, weighing down its pincers to the ground. Her sister ripped her scythe off with ease and jumped away just as its tail slammed on its back. It shrieked in pain as it jerked and thrashed against the ice patches spreading around its body.

Landing a few good meters away from the immobilized Grimm, Ruby quickly reloaded and held her scythe with both hands.

"Yang!" She called and gestured her weapon's blade. The blonde brawler nodded, having done this technique a dozen times. Breaking into a run, she used her speed to gain momentum and jumped. Using Crescent Rose's blade as a springboard, the blonde brawler leapt high into the air, fist rearing back. Ruby didn't waste a nanosecond and shot towards the trapped scorpion, driving Crescent Rose deep into its head just as her sister delivered a devastating fiery punch that tore through the Death Stalker's back like it was made of tissue. The attack just drove Ruby's scythe deeper and the crimson cloaked twin pushed the trigger. The recoil instantly ripped her scythe free, leaving the Grimm's face split in half.

There was a sound of a weapon reloading and the Death Stalker's dissipating body was ripped in half, the remains beings tossed aside revealing the curvaceous blonde in all her monster gunk glory.

"Eww." Ruby grimaced at the horrible smell emitting from her older sister. Yang just flipped her the bird, wiping off some of the disgusting substance from her face.

"Next time, I'm shoving you down a Grimm's belly." The blonde groaned at the sight of her lustrous hair covered in slim. Yang really hoped they finished soon, her body in desperate need of a shower or three. The eldest Xiao Long knew better than to ask her younger sister to rub it off using her cloak. Ruby would not hesitate to cleave off her precious mane and leave the blonde bald if she so much as left a small stain in her beloved cloak.

Shuddering at the thought, the blonde tried her best to squeeze the blood and gore from her hair. Ruby chose not to distance herself from the unbearable stench and opted to share in her sister's suffering partially. Although, it was difficult to keep herself from pinching her nose to block the foul smell.

"Ruby! Yang! Are you guys o- Oh, gross! Yang, you stink!" The blonde knight had no reservations in exclaiming that fact and openly waved the air in front of his face. The blonde just glared pointedly at Jaune, and he found himself cowering behind his partner who was polite enough to give the blonde a smile despite the revolting stench in the air.

"Thank you, Yang, Ruby." Pyrrha started, her smile growing. "If it weren't for you two, I would probably be indisposed or worse."

"No problem."

"Eh, piece of cake."

Ruby and Yang replied.

"RUBY ROSE!" The heiress yelled and said person yelped, hiding behind the blonde knight. The amazon's calm and pleasant demeanor never wavering as she turned to address the pissed Schnee heiress.

"It seems your partner has some concerns for you." Pyrrha stated.

"And that, my dear friend, is an understatement." Yang said, flicking more goop off her hair.

"Yang..." Ruby started.

"Nope, you're on your own." Promptly turning around so as to avoid seeing her sister's adorable pout.

Whimpering, she met her partner's furious gaze and cried helplessly as the blonde knight and the Amazon warrior wisely moved out of the heiress' way leaving poor Ruby to fend for herself.

"Before you get mad -"

"I'm absolutely furious!" Her partner roared, twin chips of ice glaring into silver. Ruby shrank underneath Weiss' fury, hoping to make herself seem as small as possible. "We're partners, are we not?"

"We a-"

"Yet you didn't bother to give a single thought as to letting your _partner_ in on your plans, no matter how suicidal they may be." The white haired fencer interjected harshly.

"But Yang and me-"

"Yang and I, you dolt!" Weiss snarled and Ruby yelped, falling right on her butt. Yang wasn't aware of what was happening behind her but from the sound of it, her sister was totally whipped for the Schnee heiress.

Meanwhile, her partner was kind enough to hand her her handkerchief and the blonde smiled through the grime in thanks before proceeding to wipe the blood off her face and hair. While outwardly Blake was only slightly put off from the smell, inside she wanted to throw up, her heightened sense of smell making the stench four times more unbearable for the cat faunus.

"-and the next time you do something like that without giving me a warning first, I'll make sure you'll regret it." The last words were said with an ominous and foreboding tone that had the young Rose gulping in fear.

"Is that understood?" The heiress snapped and her partner nodded vigorously. She knew better than to poke Weiss bear further, that'll just spell her early grave.

Sharp blue eyes scrutinized the fallen Rose for a while, Ruby keeping still as though she were facing a wild animal stalking its prey. Eventually, Weiss gave small sound of frustration, holding a pale hand out for her. The crimson reaper eyed the heiress hand before clasping it in her own. With a tug, Ruby was back on her feet, the heiress still looking very displeased.

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby mumbled quietly and without thinking, planted a chaste kiss in her cheek, her lips brushing ever so slightly at the bottom of her scar.

They heard someone whistling, and the crimson reaper looked up to see Yang giving her a thumbs up, her clothes still covered in black monster goop. "Now that's how you reel 'em in, Sis."

Draping one arm over her partner's shoulder who was looking a bit green in the face. the blonde sniffed, pretending to wipe a few stray tears from her smudged face. "My baby sister's growing up, Blake. Soon, she'll be having a harem of concubines and wives, maybe even a husband or two and then make sweet-"

"YANG!" Ruby cried, her cheeks resembling her cloak. Jaune gave an awkward cough, brushing his blonde hair back while Pyrrha gave her a playful wink. "Uhh, you're lucky you're my sister or you'd be wearing a wig tomorrow."

The blonde just chortled, not taking her threat seriously. "Love ya too, Ruby."

"That was so cute." Nora squealed from behind the blonde knight, making Jaune jump in surprise. "What'd you think, Ren?"

The quiet raven-haired huntsman just affixed the pair with a knowing smirk.

"Not to be rude Yang, but you still stink." Her partner said, doing all she could to hold her breakfast in.

Weiss was stock still as her brain halted all cognitive functions. Ruby just kissed her. She just kissed her. In her cheek. Where her scar was. It made the heiress feel a bit giddy inside but she instantly quashed the feeling, her fingers brushing the spot where Ruby's soft lips landed. The spot seemed to tingle and her cheeks turned scarlet when she spotted the dirty blonde looking at her with a knowing grin.

Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice the heiress' predicament, their attention wrapped around the energetic hammer-wielder that was giving a rapid introduction of herself and her partner.

"Ren's pretty quiet but don't worry, he's a great listener." Nora grinned, clinging to Ren's arm. "Maybe we should celebrate with a pancake buffet after this! What do you think, Ren?"

The quiet huntsman nodded and opened his mouth to reply when a loud shriek sounded from above. The group looked up in time to see the Nevermore circling the sky above them. With a screech, it send large, razor sharp feathers at them. The group instantly dispersed into their respective pairs, ducking for cover behind the temple pillars.

Caboose just chomped on his snack, not even perturbed by the lone feather heading towards him. When it was nearing him. his arm whipped out, and sliced the projectile in half with Freckles. The huntsman continued devouring his treat as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Incoming." He said, blue eyes narrowing slightly just as another Death Stalker emerged from the other side of the clearing, pincers snapping.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune pointed nervously at the newly arrived Grimm. "We've gotta move!"

"Vomit Boy's right!" Ruby yelled from the next pillar over, ignoring the indignant 'hey!'.

Equipping Crescent Rose, Ruby made a mad dash up the hill, her partner hot on her heels, summoning haste glyphs to keep with her partner's speed. Everyone was quick to follow them, the crazed hammer wielder taking the rear and shooting grenades at the Grimm. The Nevermore screeched when one caught it by its wing, and quickly flew ahead of the group.

"Weiss!" Ruby called just as another volley of feathers was launched. Running ahead of her partner, the fencer slid her rapier along the ground, large walls of ice erupting from its wake. One by one, the projectiles slammed into the barrier, the surface cracking.

"It won't hold!" The heiress warned. Suddenly, the cat faunus flew over the pair and slammed harshly into Weiss' ice.

"BLAKE!" They cried.

"We've got company." The blonde growled, deploying Ember Celica. Pyrrha and Jaune were doing their best to keep the Death Stalker occupied while Ren and Nora distracted the Nevermore.

Blake shook her head, cat ears twitching underneath her bow. Her vision lurched suddenly, amber eyes focusing on silver.

"We gotta move." The crimson reaper spoke, eyeing the wall of ice as more cracks formed.

Nodding, Blake pulled her sheath from its magnetic plating and continued their way to a stone bridge leading to above a large chasm. At the end of the bridge was an open platform covered surrounded by pillars. The sword wielder pair were falling back, Ren and Nora covering for them.

The orange-haired girl launched herself in the air, shifting her grenade launcher into a mighty hammer and started bashing the Death Stalker. The Grimm let out a cry of pain and its tail swiftly knocked her back, Nora crashing into the blonde knight.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted, smacking face first into the ground.

"Get up, lazy butt!" Nora was already on her feet, Pyrrha moving to cover them from the foot of the bridge, firing at the Grimm with Akuo in its rifle form. The dual pistol wielder was skillfully dodging the Grimm's advances while firing Storm Flower.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were halfway in the bridge when the Nevermore suddenly smashed into it, collapsing the bridge. Nora and Jaune jumped into safety at the other side. Yang and Blake weren't so lucky as the ground fell beneath them, sending them plunging into the abyss.

Catching sight of the supporting pillars, Blake shot Gambol Shroud into one of them, a ribbon attached to the hilt. Grabbing her partner around the waist, she swung them toward the approaching Grimm, its beak wide open. A red haze fell over the blonde's eyes and Yang growled as Blake threw her into its gaping mouth. Cocking her gauntlets, she punched the Grimm in the face and her partner jumped forward, her shadow clone giving her a boost and landed on top of it, stabbing and slashing its back. With an agonized screech, it shook off the pair and they both landed on top of the crumbled pillars.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said, reloading her gun. Ruby and Weiss were standing by them, weapons at the ready, faces set in determination.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" The blonde's gauntlets clicked as the Nevermore circled back at them.

Weapons raised, they unloaded their dust and bullets at the monstrous Grimm, its large hulking mass not even recoiling from the hits as it smashed through the tower. All four girls stumbled as the pillars collapsed sending them plunging into the chasm. Using their weapons, they quickly climbed and leapt up into safety, Weiss growling in frustration.

"This isn't working." The icy heiress frowned. Her partner's eyes were furrowed in concentration, observing her sister shoot explosive projectiles from one of the remaining pillars while Blake scaled up the columns with her sword. Silver eyes widened as an idea struck her.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby ordered, dashing away. The heiress chose not to question her motive, putting her trust in the scythe wielder as she raised Myrtenaster and shot tendrils of fire at the Grimm.

* * *

"This is bad, they need help!" Jaune said, holding his sword in a white knuckled grip.

"Let's do this!" Nora cheered.

The blonde knight gulped when he noticed the gap of the bridge. "Uhh, I can't make that jump."

Grinning mischievously, she smacked the blonde knight to the ground and switched to her war hammer. Blue eyes widened in dread as his ally leapt in the air, hammer raised.

"NO-WAIT!"

Too late.

SMASH

The upturned rock launched the blonde across the bridge, and Nora swung around, feet planting on Magnhild and pulled the trigger. The force threw her in the air, and she slammed the hammer down the Death Stalker's face. Shrieking, its tail lunges at the girl but Nora quickly shot a round, pushing herself away. The distance wasn't enough and she blocked the stinger with her hammer, switching back to a grenade launcher.

"EAT MY PANCAKES!" Nora roared, firing explosive grenades in a rapid rate. Irritated and in pain, the Grimm smashed its pincers down, sending a violent shake to the ground.

"Come on! We gotta get moving!" He said, the bridge tilting dangerously. All four charged at once, guns ablazing. Seeing its prey coming towards it, it struck again with its pincers. This time, Jaune and Pyrrha were in sync, moving to block the attacks with their shield. Ren stormed in, firing StormFlower at its eyes but to no effect. Its tail snapped down at the green clad huntsman but he step aside, hopping on top of its tail.

"Ren! Cut its tail off!" Jaune grunted, shoving the pincer back and slicing at its legs.

Nodding, the pink streaked huntsman hacked and slashed at the golden appendage with his pistols. Knowing that its tail was coming loose, the Grim swung its appendage around, trying to rid the huntsman but Ren just dug his pistols deep into its skin and held on. So focused was it in getting Ren off that it didn't see the redhead advancing til a sharp pain erupted from its eye. Both sword wielders were knocked back by swing of its claw but the two held their ground. Ren used the short reprieve and swung his pistol in a wide arc. The tail sliced off with a wet SCHLICK! and stabbed the Death Stalker right in the head.

Its resounding wail was enough to send small debris flying but Jaune didn't waste this opportunity.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune commanded.

Giving him a cheerful grin, she swung Magnhild over head. "HEADS UP!"

The Amazon Warrior positioned her shield above her just as Nora jumped on it and fired. The force bounced back to the girl and sent her flying into the air, the energetic girl riding her weapon with a laugh. Swinging herself down, she pulled the trigger. Speed picked up, the winds whistling her face as she brought her mighty hammer down straight unto the stinger.

The impact was enough to break the bridge altogether, both sword wielder's being launched into the air, Pyrrha grabbing her sword from the large beast with the use of her semblance. Firing one last shot, the bridge crumbled, sending the Death Stalker falling into the chasm. Ren managed to get off the large scorpion and landed safely on the ground, followed by Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora who landed on her rump with a pleased grin.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Nora shouted and Jaune just groaned pitifully, voice muffled from the dirt.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A loud, booming voice cheered from above, and all four, saved for the blonde knight looked up to see the TAs standing on top of the two columns near them.

"Oh hey! Enjoy the show, Mr. Caboose!?" Nora shouted, waving Magnhild happily.

"You bet I did and so did my best friend." Said person gave him a wry look but she just nodded all the same.

"You guys make a pretty good team." Onyx commented, finishing her chocolate bar. Jaune pushed himself to the side, sword and shield discarded beside him.

"Does that mean we pass?" He asked, coughing off some stray leaves in his mouth.

Giving him a crooked grin, the dark cloaked TA replied "If you make it back to the Academy in one piece then yeah."

Both TAs laughed at the resounding groan from the exhausted knight.

* * *

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNG! RY! YOU! STU! PID! BIRD!" The blonde yelled, feeding explosive bullets down its throat. The Nevermore let out a garbled cry, not looking where it was going. The blonde flipped herself off just as the giant bird slammed into the cliffs. Dazed, the Nevermore shook its head and gave loud cry, moving to take flight. Weiss didn't give it a chance as she shot forward and froze its tail feathers to the ground. The Nevermore shrieked, struggling to free itself from the icy restraints. Weiss ran back to the platform just as Yang and Blake were moving to tie the cat faunus' ribbon between two pillars.

Once the bindings were taut, the young Rose used Crescent Rose to shoot herself in the air, feet planted on the its blade as the weight pushed the ribbon back like a slingshot preparing to fire. Summoning a glyph, she moved it in front of her and caught her partner in midair. The glyph instantly turned black upon contact as Ruby cocked her gun.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

Weiss gave a haughty sniff. "Can I?"

"...Can yo-"

"Of course I can, you dolt!"

Grinning at her personal pet name, she turned her focus on the flailing Nevermore. Her partner at the ready, the heiress spun around, waving Myrtenaster in a majestic twirl and sent Ruby flying in a swirl of rose petals. Firing shots to speed up her flight, the Nevermore tried to move out of the cloaked reaper's range Its efforts were for naught as the scythe caught around its neck. Landing on the cliff's side, the heiress quickly summoned a line of glyphs and Ruby instantly shot forward, bullets firing to increase her speed and momentum, the Nevermore shrieking as it was dragged along against the rough cliffside.

"ARRRHHHHHHHHHH!" The cloaked reaper roared, jumping up when she reached the top, her scythe tugging on its neck painfully. Firing one last shot, the blade decapitated the Grimm, the scythe wielder landing on her knees, Crescent Rose resting on her shoulders.

All three girls watched as the headless Nevermore plunge into the deep abyss. The heiress looked back up to see Ruby standing at the edge of the cliff, holding Crescent Rose behind her, a swirl of roses fluttering around the crimson reaper like a shower of rubies. Unknowingly, the heiress' lips were upturned in a small grin, a mixture of pride and awe blooming in her chest.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang commented with a grin. She didn't see the red projectile heading towards her until she was knocked to the ground, eliciting a grunt from the blonde brawler. Looking up, she spotted silver eyes peeking up from her breasts. The foul smell was still there but Ruby didn't care even with the grime seeping into her corset.

"Yang?" She mewled cutely, eyes watering and lips quivering slightly.

Weiss and Blake, on the other hand just watched their respective partners curious to see what would happen next. The blonde gave her sister a crooked grin before producing a cookie in her hand. Ruby's reaction was instantaneous as the young Rose chomped the small treat from her sister's hand, beaming brightly at her sister. Yang ruffled her hair playfully like a master rewarding their dog with affection.

The sight made the heiress melt inside and her fingers twitched as though she wanted to pet those black and red locks.

 _'Then pull her close to ravish those pink, beckoning lips.'_ The devilish voice added making the heiress blush brightly. Blake, on the other hand, was feeling a bit moved at sisterly bonding despite her indifferent persona.

 _'Despite her faults, I'm glad she became my partner.'_ Was the thought that lifted the corners of the cat faunus' lips into a grin.

* * *

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Professor Ozpin announced to the crowd as the four armored students came forward, their hands on their back.

All of them were gathered in the auditorium with students, both old and new, witnessing the the first year team assignments. A large holographic screen was displayed on top of the stage as well as the photos of each member listed. The students were in their combat outfits and the red cloaked twin was drooling at the sight of all those weapons. Her vision was literally focused in the weapons, heart beating rapidly at the thought of all those weapons within her reach.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Ruby cried, rubbing the back of her head with a pout.

"You're staring again." Yang reminded and she groaned internally when she spotted her other sister doing the same. Onyx and Caboose were situated behind the Headmaster and Headmistress but the dark cloaked TA's sole focus was on the rows of weapons lined up in front of her, her creative mind disregading their wielders. A particular young brunette was fidgeting under her laser-like gaze, green eyes looking up to meet bewitching red eyes. The brunette was blushing and at the same time feeling giddy at catching the attractive TA's attention, not knowing that Onyx was staring at her multi action crossbow strapped to her side.

Caboose was literally waving his hand in front of her but her gaze never faltered, too focused on the cornucopia of weapons in front of her.

The Headmaster wasn't aware of this and continued. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL[Cardinal] lead by... Cardin Winchester!"

The four boys bowed their heads respectfully before moving off the stage as the crowd clapped and cheered for the new team.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." The people mentioned came forward before Professor Ozpin, the blonde Professor pulling up the images oon the screen using her scroll. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR[Juniper]." Nora laughed, wrapping her arms around her quiet partner. No doubt, she was glad to be teamed up with Ren and the others.

"Lead by ...Jaune Arc!"

The audience clapped loudly as the blonde knight was shocked at the position given to him. He looked to his partner, the redhead smiling at him.

"Lead by me?" He asked quietly, still dumbfounded, wondering if this was really true.

"Congratulations, young man." The grey haired Professor smiled.

Pyrrha gave him a playful punch but accidentally knocked him on his butt. The crowd gave a laugh at that but Jaune didn't acknowledge it, still finding it hard to believe of the leadership bestowed upon him. Luckily, his trusty partner was there to coax him out of the stage before he made a fool out of himself, their quiet teammate following with Nora piggy back riding him.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." The four girls went up on stage and stood before the headmaster, postures straight and hands on their back. At this, the dark twin turned her attention to the four, catching the subtle wink from the playful blonde and the large grin from her adorable sister. Even the blonde Headmistress looked up from her scroll to watch.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY[Ruby]." Onyx nearly snickered at that, amazed at the coincidence of their name alignment. The burly huntsman on the other hand, was confused, wondering if they're are two girls named Ruby.

"Lead by Ruby Rose." Said girl was surprised at that, but with Yang giving her a crushing hug and her twin shooting her a proud smile, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, knowing that she was following her mother's footsteps.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Yang continued to smother her sister to her chest but Ruby didn't mind, burying her face into her ample bosom. Many male students had a nosebleed at that _,_ their teammates moving to stop the bleeding.

However, with all the commotion going on, Weiss didn't seem to care, her blood running cold as a single thought continued to plague her mind.

 _'What will Father say?'_

* * *

 **Oh no! Weiss has to report to her father about this. What will happen? I know but I'm not telling. Although, I'll that Caboose is going to be a really great wingman in the next chapter and he doesn't know it. Thanks for keeping up with the story and I'll hopefully post another chapter next week. Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, guys! :D  
**


End file.
